


Le Sommeil de la Raison

by Marjolys



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard!Arno, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, porn director!Sade
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjolys/pseuds/Marjolys
Summary: Arno est au fond du trou. Bellec lui propose une mission.Le modern AU que personne n'a demandé.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (pardon pour ce résumé nul)
> 
> En gros, la fic débute avec une situation plus ou moins similaire à celle de la fin du jeu, excepté en ce qui concerne Bellec.
> 
> Quelques précisions cependant:  
L'histoire se passant de nos jours, ou du moins à partir de la fin du XXème siècle (je suis restée volontairement vague dans la fic), les personnages présents ici n'ont pas existé au XVIIIème siècle (Bonaparte sera mentionné mais en tant que figure historique).  
Toute l'histoire est écrite donc je la posterai à un rythme régulier, chaque dimanche et mercredi je pense (la fic est en perpétuelle relecture et correction aussi je préfère ne pas tout poster d'un bloc). 
> 
> Le rating passera à "explicit" d'ici la fin de l'histoire, soyez prévenus! (Cela dit tout reste plutôt soft).
> 
> C'est la première fic que je commence, termine et publie donc merci de votre indulgence :') Toutes les critiques et remarques construites sont les bienvenues, en espérant que ça vous plaise!
> 
> Un grand merci à Lesétoilesnemeurentjamais pour la beta !!! :)))

Tout était terne.

La chambre, le lit, le ciel par la fenêtre.

Tout était vide.

Par terre appuyé contre le mur, Arno ne voyait à travers les carreaux que la grisaille du ciel d’hiver, aussi triste et morne qu’il l’était lui-même. Comme presque chaque jour depuis plus de deux mois, il restait enfermé chez lui et se laissait se perdre dans les brumes de l’ivresse provoquées par son paradis artificiel de prédilection qu’était l’alcool. Une douleur lancinante au fond du cœur était son pain quotidien, le seul dont il ait besoin pour continuer à lui rappeler qu’il était encore en vie.

Il ferma les yeux ; ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes. Pourtant il ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil.

_Elise…_

Les sons et les odeurs provenant de l’étage en-dessous étaient si étouffés qu’Arno ne les percevait même plus. Autrefois chic et pimpant, le Café-théâtre de l’île Saint-Louis voyait inéluctablement s’éloigner ses jours de gloire… Passablement délabrée, la grande bâtisse XVIIIème avait été divisée en petits logements individuels afin d’être à peu près rentable. Ce qui avait été une vaste chambre avec balcon était ainsi devenu un étroit deux pièces. Le café au rez-de-chaussée continuait de fonctionner, mais Arno n’y passait plus guère, pas depuis ces derniers mois. Il se sentait à l’image de l’ancienne demeure : une ombre de lui-même.

Il souleva la bouteille de vin rouge qu’il tenait dans la main et la fixa d’un œil hagard. Presque vide, déjà ? Pourtant il venait à peine de l’ouvrir. A moins qu’il ne confonde avec une autre bouteille, un autre jour…

— Arno ? Tu es là ?

La voix grave sortit brusquement Arno de sa torpeur. Il n’avait même pas entendu s’ouvrir la porte d’entrée. Des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce voisine, de plus en plus proches.  
Mince, un cambrioleur. Et il était désarmé ! Il avait bien un poignard planqué sous ses caleçons dans la commode qui lui faisait face, mais… la flemme de bouger. Et ça faisait belle lurette qu’il n’avait plus son arme à feu de fonction.

Tant pis pour le vin qui restait. Rassemblant ses forces, Arno frappa violemment la bouteille contre le rebord de la table de chevet juste à côté de lui, brisant le fond et abimant du même coup le petit meuble. Et voilà, même pas besoin de se lever ! Il attendait l’importun de pied ferme. Où plutôt de fesse ferme. Oh non, ça sonnait mal.

— Mais… qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Le visage familièrement rugueux de Pierre Bellec, chef de la direction de la très prisée agence de protection Unity Protect – toute la jet-set parisienne se l’arrachait – apparut dans l’encadrure de la porte de la petite chambre. Visiblement très contrarié, pour ne rien arranger. Sa barbe mal taillée et ses cheveux en désordre lui donnaient l’air d’un ours mal léché.  
Le cerveau pédalant dans la purée, Arno brandissait encore le tesson de bouteille vers son visiteur d’un air hébété mais dénué de réelle agressivité. En y réfléchissant, il paraissait surprenant qu’un cambrioleur annonce sa venue en appelant le nom du propriétaire des lieux. Son ancien supérieur le toisait avec une visible pitié, et lentement Arno abaissa son arme de fortune. Il avait envie de vomir.  
Bellec se baissa jusqu’à avoir son visage à auteur du sien, le jugeant sans complaisance :

— Tu es complètement ivre ma parole. Et tu empestes avec ça ! j’ai suivi ton odeur à la trace depuis l’entrée.

Avec un grognement de dégoût, il souleva Arno sans ménagement en l’attrapant sous les aisselles et le traina jusqu’à la petite salle de bain.

_Ne pas vomir sur Bellec, ne pas vomir sur Bellec…_

— Lave-toi, nous parlerons après.

L’homme claqua la porte sur un Arno complètement ahuri.

Il jeta un œil dans le miroir surplombant le lavabo. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en mèches sales autour de son visage, et sa barbe de deux semaines lui donnait l’air d’un paysan crasseux. Ses yeux châtaigne avaient perdu tout leur éclat et ses paupières étaient lourdement cernées. Il avait également perdu en masse musculaire et sa peau était sèche et rugueuse. Il détourna le regard, dégouté de lui-même, et commença à se déshabiller.

Après une douche qui il fallait l’admettre, avait été plus que nécessaire, il retrouva Bellec en train de préparer du café dans sa vieille cafetière italienne, dans la kitchenette du salon-séjour-salle à manger de ce qui n’avait été jadis qu’une petite partie de la vaste chambre donnant sur une petite terrasse côté rue. Certain de ne pas avoir été entendu, il s’avança à pas de loup vers la porte d’entrée, bien décidé à éviter la confrontation.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu n’as pas dormi ? demanda l’homme sans même se retourner.

Difficile de faire le malin avec celui qui lui avait tout appris. L’esprit encore embrumé par le dernier litre de bordeaux descendu dans la matinée, il s’assit à table avec résignation et s’y appuya sans grâce de ses avant-bras, complètement voûté en avant. Il ne leva même pas la tête vers Bellec pour lui rétorquer, d’une voix pâteuse :

— Depuis quand tu t’en soucies ? Cela fait des mois que je n’ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Je pensais que l’agence m’avait définitivement enterré.

— C’était le cas…

Ménageant ses effets, il posa une tasse de café brûlant devant Arno avant de terminer :

— … jusqu’à hier.

Arno leva des yeux fatigués vers l’austère visage.

— Quelqu’un te demande.

— Pardon ?

Laissant planer un silence, Bellec s’écarta de la table pour aller contempler le morne paysage à la fenêtre. Généralement animée, l’île Saint-Louis était totalement déserte en cette fin de janvier. Arno profita du temps mort pour tremper les lèvres dans le café. Il ne put retenir une grimace. Qu’est-ce qu’il était fort ! Il en avait perdu l’habitude. Bellec se retourna vers lui et Arno força aussitôt un air normal.

— Tu t’es trouvé un client, Arno. Réjouis-toi.

— C’est marrant, mais le ton que tu prends aurait plutôt tendance à me persuader du contraire. Qui est-ce, ce client ?

Un ange passa à nouveau.

— Le marquis de Sade, répondit finalement Bellec d’un ton guindé.

— Sade ? Ce nom ne m’est pas inconnu…

— Ne joue pas les ignorants, Arno. Il n’y a pas un homme ou une femme à Paris qui ne soit au fait des méfaits du "divin marquis", le plus tristement célèbre réalisateur de films pornographiques de France.

Le _divin marquis_… Arno se souvenait en effet avoir visionné une ou deux de ses vidéos, un soir qu’il se sentait très seul chez lui. Elles avait impliqué une ribambelle de jeunes garçons et jeunes femmes se livrant à des jeux de dominations, s’il se rappelait bien, ainsi que différents accessoires mais très peu de vêtements et pas la moindre retenue – si on lui posait la question, Arno n’en parlerait qu’en présence de son avocat. Il avait vaguement entendu parlé d’histoires avec la justice en général, et aussi de rapports sexuels plus ou moins consentis… Un type peu recommandable, donc, qu’Arno n’avait pas une folle envie de côtoyer. Egalement profondément opposé à toute forme de religion et particulièrement anticatholique.

— Il tourne toujours ?

Les traits gravés dans le marbre de Bellec semblèrent enfin s’animer… pour prendre une expression encore plus sévère. Arno baissa immédiatement le nez dans son café.

— Oui, répondit-il sèchement. Malheureusement. Ses films immondes devraient être brûlés et ce porc jeté en prison pour ces obscénités. Des navets louant débauche, perversion et violence.

— C’est ce qu’on appelle du cinéma d’auteur, fit Arno avec un demi-sourire.

— C’est plus grave que ça, Arno. Connais-tu l’infâme _Justine ou les Malheurs de la Vertu_, son dernier long-métrage en date qui a fait un énorme scandale ?

— Jamais entendu parler. Je ne me tiens pas exactement au courant de l’actualité du film porno.

— Sous la plume viciée de Sade, cette pauvre fille nommée Justine se fait violer, livrer en pâture à une meute de chiens, saigner à vif, marquer au fer rouge et j’en passe des pires et des meilleurs ! Il faut avoir un cerveau malade pour se livrer à de telles abominations.

— Au moins tu lui reconnais un cerveau. Mais dis voir… Tu l’as donc vu, ce film ?

— Certainement pas ! s’étrangla Bellec. J’en ai entendu parler dans la presse, c’était bien suffisant.

Arno roula les yeux – aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas risquer de se prendre une torgnole dans la figure. Il est vrai qu’il ne connaissait pas le marquis de Sade, mais l’homme n’étant pas présent pour se défendre, Arno se sentit moralement contraint de le faire à sa place.

— Allons Bellec, nous ne sommes plus au XVIIIème siècle. Cela fait belle lurette que la pornographie subversive ne conduit plus systématiquement à la guillotine. Vis avec ton temps, que diable ! C’est le propre de chaque époque de vouloir choquer et transgresser l’ordre moral, cela n’a rien de nouveau. Les auteurs qui montrent la violence ne sont pas nécessairement des fous psychopathes eux-mêmes mais cherchent au contraire à dénoncer cette violence. Le plus souvent. De même pour le sexe, on peut faire du porno sans être un pervers fini. Bon, et que me veut-il, ton gus ?

Visiblement peu enclin à continuer sur le sujet du cinéma pornographique, Bellec accepta volontiers la diversion :

— Comme on pourrait s’en douter, Sade s’est fait l’ennemi d’un grand nombre de gens influents, plus ou moins recommandables. Il a peur qu’on en veuille à sa vie et c’est pour cette raison qu’il nous a expressément demandé notre meilleur agent, toi, pour veiller sur lui au moins le temps de boucler son prochain film.

— Tu plaisantes. Depuis quand toi et les autres de la direction me considérez-vous comme le meilleur de l’agence ?

— Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il a déclaré exactement : « Je veux votre meilleur élément, en la personne de monsieur Arno Dorian ».

— Un simple goût pour la rime facile. Tu avais raison, cet homme est définitivement une ordure de la pire espèce.

— Je lui ai répondu qu’il en était absolument hors de question, poursuivit Bellec sans relever le sarcasme de son protégé. Et que de toute manière… tu ne faisais plus partie de la maison.

— Ah… bien. L’affaire est donc réglée, je suppose.

Il avait bien imaginé que l’agence l’avait rayé de ses rangs pour de bon, mais c’était autre chose que de l’entendre de la bouche même de Bellec. L’estomac d’Arno se noua.

— Il a insisté, Arno. Il a menacé de venir en personne faire un scandale dans les locaux de Unity Protect si nous refusions sa demande.

— Alors ?

— Alors j’ai refusé, évidemment.

— Evidemment, fit Arno en écho dans un soupir de profond ennui.

— L’homme est donc venu faire un scandale dans nos locaux le jour même.

—Tu es sérieux ?

— Il était nu et criait des insanités, nous accusait de laisser mourir la population ou je ne sais quoi…

Arno leva un sourcil incrédule, un petit rictus naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

— Il a vraiment fait ça ? Les vieux croûtons de la direction n’ont vraiment pas dû apprécier, et toi encore moins…

Bellec poussa un long grognement, se détournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre en croisant les mains derrière son dos.

— Nous avions bien besoin de ça, après le coup que l’agence a pris il y a quelques mois.

Touché. Le visage d’Arno se ré-assombrit immédiatement.

— Abrège ton histoire et viens-en au fait, Bellec.

L’homme se tourna à demi, et toisa un moment son cadet de ses yeux froids et durs. Il vint s’appuyer de ses mains sur la petite table à manger et chercha le regard d’Arno, impitoyable.

— Tu vas travailler pour ce damné marquis de Sade, en tant que garde du corps. Tu as rendez-vous demain soir chez lui au 20 rue des Mathurins, dans le IXème arrondissement.

— Tu m’arranges déjà un rencart avec lui ? Tu ferais décidément n’importe quoi pour ramener de nouveaux clients à l’agence.

Cela valut à Arno de se prendre une main gantée de cuir sur le haut du crâne.

— Petit merdeux !

Arno grimaça. Bellec l’adorait, au fond.

Le chef de la direction se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée sans dissimuler sa hâte de quitter ce taudis. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna à demi pour un ultime sermon :

— Te revoilà sur les rails, Arno. Ne déçois pas l’agence, et ne laisse pas cette ordure te corrompre.

La porte claqua et le silence s’empara à nouveau de la pièce, comme si la venue de Bellec n’avait été que le fruit de l’imagination d’Arno. Un démon venu le secouer, le forcer à se laver, puis reparti sans laisser aucune trace qu’une tasse du café le plus fort qu’Arno ait jamais bu.

Il finit péniblement sa tasse, grimaçant entre chaque gorgée, puis se leva et marcha d’un pas traînant jusqu’à sa chambre. Debout dans l’encadrure de la porte, il avisa les quelques bouteilles jonchant le sol. Un sentiment d’intense lassitude envahit tout son être.

Quelques minutes plus tard, agenouillé sur le plancher en train de jeter les bouteilles et autres déchets dans un grand sac poubelle, il se demanda s’il ne faisait pas une erreur en acceptant de se mettre au service d’un sulfureux réalisateur de films porno-gore d’auteur.


	2. Chapter 2

C’est donc le soir suivant qu’Arno se présenta chez le marquis de Sade, rue des Mathurins. Il n’avait pas fait d’effort considérable au niveau de sa présentation, vêtu d’un étroit jean noir élimé et d’une simple chemise d’un bleu-gris usé, par-dessus lesquels sa parka bleu-nuit à capuche et son écharpe d’un rouge passé le protégeaient du vent hivernal. Il s’était tout de même rasé de près et avait rassemblé ses longs cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval lâche, laissant de larges mèches encadrer son visage.

Au moins, il était propre. Et sobre, autant que possible. Il avait profité de l’après-midi de la veille pour cuver son vin et n’avait pas touché à une bouteille de la journée. Il avait même été rassuré de constater qu’il ne souffrait pas d’un effet de manque. Ce dont il souffrait en revanche, c’était de l’image d’Elise profitant de la clarté d’esprit d’Arno pour immédiatement l’y envahir. Afin d’évacuer ces idées noires, il avait employé toute la journée à cerner de plus près son futur client, et y était plutôt bien parvenu : il avait mis la main sur un grand nombre d’articles de presse relatant les frasques du marquis. La plupart étaient même assez récents. Une histoire de prostituée place des Victoires, diverses inculpations pour débauches et orgies… Arno savait que Sade était loin d’être un cas isolé ; il était cependant l’un des plus médiatiques. Sa tâche s’annonçait laborieuse…

Avec réluctance, Arno sonna à l’interphone de l’immeuble particulièrement cossu. Une voix grésillante l’enjoignit à entrer avant même que le jeune homme ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Dans le luxueux hall d’entrée aux dalles de marbre blanc et noir, l’ascenseur lui faisait de l’œil. Il avisa l’escalier caché sur le côté et monta les marches deux à deux jusqu’au troisième étage – une habitude qu’il devait à Bellec. Il n’y avait qu’une seule porte sur le palier, mais au moins six fenêtres sur la devanture de l’immeuble, se rappela Arno. Il n’avait pas imaginé que l’industrie du sexe rapportait autant… L’homme avait également un nom à particule ; sans doute y avait-il quelque fortune familiale cachée sous le tapis ayant survécu à la purge de la noblesse pendant la Révolution.

Arno se décida à appuyer sur la sonnette de la porte, et c’est une jolie petite soubrette qui lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Tiens donc… Brune, le visage poupin et la taille fine, elle s’adressa à Arno d’une voix froidement polie.

— Veuillez entrer. Le marquis va vous recevoir.

Elle s’effaça pour le laisser rentrer et proposa de prendre son manteau. Arno déclina. Il venait se présenter, il repartait. La jeune fille disparut sans demander son reste et Arno resta planté dans le vestibule les mains dans les poches, observant distraitement un décor dans lequel il n’avait plus guère sa place, mais qu’il côtoyait souvent. Arno comptait – avait compté – parmi ses clients les plus gros portefeuilles de Paris, et lui-même avait grandi dans un milieu aisé.

Un appartement typiquement haussmannien avec boiseries peintes, parquet à chevrons et plafond mouluré d’où pendait un élégant lustre de cristal. Au sol, quelques meubles Second Empire. Au mur, une galerie de portraits à l’huile dans d’épais cadres doré, et un immense miroir surplombant un guéridon. Cette entrée paraissait plutôt impersonnelle, compte-tenu de ce qu’Arno savait du bonhomme. Il n’y avait rien là de bien atypique ni même d’un tant soit peu tendancieux, n’importe quel noble ou bourgeois de la haute aurait pu y établir ses pénates. Arno étouffait un bâillement quand des pas légers résonnèrent derrière lui. Il se retourna, faisant face au maître des lieux.

Un homme d’une quarantaine d’années en robe de chambre molletonnée verte et pantoufles assorties le considérait avec curiosité, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Un peu plus grand qu’Arno, il se tenait bien droit, voire même légèrement cambré en arrière, et dégageait assurément de la prestance. Son visage était plutôt allongé et assez plaisant. L’expression sympathique et avenante qui s’en dégageait aurait pu tromper sur la nature ambiguë du personnage, si elle n’avait été trahie par l’étincelle calculatrice qui se lisait au fond de ses yeux et confirmait à Arno à qui il avait affaire.

— Bonsoir, lui adressa l’homme d’une voix agréablement modulée.

— Monsieur de Sade ?

— Oh voyons, ne me donne pas de « monsieur », s’exclama-t-il avec un air de modestie qui sonnait parfaitement faux. J'ai le grand privilège d'être Donatien Alphonse François, marquis de Sade.

_C’est vrai que c’est bien plus simple que « monsieur »..._

L’homme s’inclina dans une parodie de révérence qui laissa Arno décontenancé, tant est si bien qu’il ne releva pas le tutoiement.

— Bien… marquis.

— A la bonne heure !

Il paraissait inutile à Arno de se présenter puisqu’il avait clairement été attendu. Toutefois la situation se devait d’être parfaitement claire, surtout dans son métier.

— Quant à moi je suis Arno Dorian, garde du corps envoyé par Unity Protect pour veiller à votre protection rapprochée… si cela vous convient toujours.

Avec un peu de chance, il aurait changé d’avis. 

— Plus que jamais. Par ici, je t’en prie.

Raté. Arno fut conduit dans un petit salon coquettement meublé, semblable au vestibule par son style. Face à une vaste cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu fraîchement allumé, une causeuse bien rembourrée trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le marquis s’y assit, ou plutôt s’y allongea à demi, les jambes étendues devant lui et un bras appuyé sur le dossier, enjoignant son invité d’un geste de la tête à prendre place à ses côtés. Arno fit comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué et resta volontairement debout les bras croisés, allumant ainsi une lueur d’amusement dans les prunelles de Sade. N’y prêtant pas attention, Arno s’autorisa à observer plus en détail son futur client, ouvert ainsi à lui sur le canapé.

Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient tirés vers l’arrière et, bien que plus courts que ceux d’Arno, également attachés en queue de cheval, d’un ruban mauve. Un grain de beauté marquait discrètement son menton, et il n’était pas impossible que ses joues aient été légèrement poudrées. Sade ne parut pas s’offusquer du regard prolongé du jeune homme, au contraire. Ses yeux s’étrécirent et un petit sourire narquois naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

— Apprécies-tu ce que tu vois ?

Arno tressauta, pris en faute. Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

— Pour parler franchement… Votre réputation vous précède, marquis. Si vous n’êtes pas le client le plus séditieux pour qui j’ai travaillé, vous êtes sans nul doute l’un des plus exubérant.

L’homme rayonna comme s’il avait trouvé la fève.

— Tu m’en vois ravi au-delà de l’imaginable. Et Dieu sait que mon imagination est débordante.

— Je ne vous pensais pas le genre d’homme à invoquer Dieu.

Le marquis gloussa tout bas, appréciant la répartie.

— L’es-tu ?

— Je ne discuterai pas de théologie avec vous.

— Pourquoi cela ? Tu as peur de voir s’effondrer tes convictions ?

Ses convictions religieuses? Quelles étaient-elles au juste… Arno se promit d’y réfléchir – un jour, peut-être – mais certainement pas avec le marquis.

— Permettez-moi de réserver mon opinion.

— Hm, j’espère que nous en discuterons à l’occasion. Il me plairait d’entendre une pensée neuve et fraîche sur ce sujet pour lequel mes idées ont fait une partie de ma renommée.

Arno pouvait sentir qu’au-delà de son amusement, Sade était sérieux. Il avait réellement envie de débattre de religion avec lui, qui n’y connaissait rien.

— Si vous y tenez, répondit Arno en haussant les épaules.

Cela eut l’air de satisfaire le marquis, qui d’un claquement de doigt fit revenir la domestique en jupette, apportant un plateau en argent avec deux grands verres à cocktail remplis à ras bord. Bien qu’il n’avait aucune idée de la nature exacte de leur contenu – et que pour ce qu’il en savait, Sade aurait bien pu y mettre deux ou trois comprimés de GHB – Arno les contempla avec envie. Mais se reprenant vite il secoua la tête et poliment refusa le sien. Il avait amplement bu pour la semaine, pas la peine de risquer de s’effondrer ici. Sade n’insista pas et se levant du sofa, s’empara du sien d’un geste presque dramatique, le petit doigt levé. 

Sade remercia la jeune fille qui s’effaça sans un mot. D’un air absent mais sans se départir de son sourire, le marquis touilla son cocktail en tenant délicatement du bout de son pouce et de son index la baguette de plastique colorée qui y trempait, et demanda sur un ton désinvolte:

— As-tu vu mon dernier long-métrage, _Justine ou les Malheurs de la Vertu_ ?

— Non, répondit franchement Arno. Le peu que j’en sais ne me donne pas vraiment envie de le voir.

Le marquis se raidit une fraction de seconde, la touillette immobilisée dans le verre, mais le naturel revint vite au galop. Son sourire s’élargit et son expression se fit faussement contrite.

— Oh Arno, Arno, tu me fais de la peine, trésor.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de se renfrogner.

— Ne me donnez pas de petit nom.

— Ou sinon ? Vas-tu me poursuivre devant les tribunaux, me traquer sans répit vers l’échafaud, pauvre animal blessé que je suis, misérable victime de la vindicte…

Agacé, Arno détourna le regard et cessa de prêter attention au baragouin du marquis. Cet homme n’était apparemment que flagornerie et vaine séduction.

— … Le fait est que moi aussi, je te connais de réputation. A vrai dire, cela fait quelques temps que je t’ai à l’œil, Arno. 

L’intéressé redescendit immédiatement sur terre.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Sade porta son verre à ses lèvres et se mit à en siroter le contenu, savourant l’impatience croissante d’Arno. Ce n’est seulement que quand ce dernier soupira, faisant mine de quitter la pièce, que son hôte cessa le supplice :

— Croyais-tu que je t’avais engagé par hasard ? Voyons Arno, tout se sait dans le milieu. Je suis évidemment au courant de tes… erreurs de parcours, qui t’ont valu l’opprobre de tes pairs. 

Cela mit immédiatement Arno sur la défensive.

— Alors quoi, c’est par pitié que vous me prenez à votre service ?

Le marquis répondit d’un petit rire sans joie.

— La pitié modère dans chaque individu l’activité de l’amour de soi-même, sembla-t-il réciter. Nous portant sans réflexion au secours de ceux que nous voyons souffrir, elle tient lieu de loi, de mœurs et de vertu. La pitié est le vrai fondement de la moralité.

Sade écarta les bras d’un air impuissant et reprit :

— Me considère-tu comme un être moral ?

Arno garda le silence, non pas parce que la question de Sade était rhétorique mais parce qu’il ignorait encore si elle l’était réellement. Sade se rapprocha ostensiblement du jeune homme.

— J’avais simplement envie de te rencontrer, de t’observer de près, poursuivit-il. Tu vois, mes motivations sont purement égoïstes avant tout.

Sade se trouvait dangereusement près d’Arno, à présent tout à fait sur le qui-vive. Il était venu pour protéger cet homme, mais sentait que c’était lui à cet instant qui avait besoin d’en être protégé.

— Les journaux ont fait chou gras de tes mésaventures, dit-il avec une délectation quasi malsaine.

— Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu’on raconte dans la presse, contra Arno qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

— A qui le dis-tu ! s’exclama Sade avec un petit rire. J’en suis la proie très régulière. Ces charognards de journalistes se plaisent à continuellement violer mon corps exsangue.

Arno se retint de rouler les yeux. L’égo surdimensionné de cet homme n’avait de place que pour lui-même. Sade marqua une pause puis reprit d’un ton douçâtre :

— Je t’ai vu si seul, si brisé… Un animal meurtri par la foule, mais aussi par lui-même. Tu m’as _touché_.

Arno haussa un sourcil. Le marquis était en train de se contredire. C’est pour cela que lorsque les doigts longs et fins de Sade s’approchèrent jusqu’à très discrètement effleurer la manche de son manteau, le jeune homme prétendit ne pas s’en apercevoir et ne se dégagea pas. Il attendait la suite.

— Tu n’as pas pu les protéger, et tu t’en veux.

Arno se figea. Non, pas ça. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Ne le pouvait pas. Et sûrement pas avec lui. Il s’écarta du marquis d’un pas en arrière, le visage dur.

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? 

Il avait besoin… de partir, de boire, d’oublier, puis de boire et d’oublier à nouveau. Il savait ce que Sade allait dire, non, lui balancer à la figure, et il n’était pas prêt à cela.

— D’abord François de la Serre. Il était comme un père pour toi, mais il soignait bien mal ses relations. Assassiné par ses anciens associés, quelle ironie.

— Marquis… gronda Arno en avertissement.

— On t’a accusé de négligence. _Tu_ t’es accusé de négligence.

— Arrêtez…

— Puis il y a eu sa fille, Elise… Elle t’a laissé derrière elle pour s’occuper elle-même du commanditaire du meurtre de son père, c’est bien cela ? La presse était assez ignorante à ce sujet. Elle a échoué et en a payé le prix.

— Assez, Sade !

Arno avait pratiquement rugi. Le marquis se tut enfin, fasciné par la bête en cage à quelques centimètres de lui.

— Ne me parlez pas d’eux, articula-t-il sèchement en se détournant de son interlocuteur. Vous ne savez rien. Sur eux, sur moi, sur ce qu’il s’est passé…

Sa fureur faiblissait déjà, remplacée par ce sentiment si familier de fatigue et d’abandon. Il baissa les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit. Impossible, les souvenirs du passé étaient trop forts.

— Tu te sens coupable comme si tu les avais tués toi-même.

Le ton n’était pas accusateur, il présentait juste un fait. Arno n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui dise, il ne le savait déjà que trop bien. Sa venue ici avait non seulement été vaine mais douloureuse. Dès demain il irait s’excuser auprès de Bellec et lui faire comprendre qu’il ne prendrait pas cet emploi auprès de Sade, cet odieux personnage qui ne l’avait fait venir que pour le tourmenter.

Arno en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand une main chaude passa dans le haut de son dos et pressa son épaule, réconfortante.

— Tu as peut-être des choses à te reprocher, mais leur mort n’en fait pas partie. Ce n’est pas toi qui les as tué. La croix que tu portes n’a pas lieu d’exister, Arno.

Sade avait apparemment posé son verre car deux mains vinrent à présent se poser doucement mais fermement sur ses épaules. Arno releva la tête vers l’homme qui lui faisait à présent face, des yeux chaleureux cherchant son regard incrédule.

— Pour un athée aussi fervent que vous, vous évoquez bien souvent la religion, ne put s’empêcher de commenter Arno à mi-voix.

Sade accueillit la remarque d’un petit rire léger.

— C’est ce qui arrive lorsque l’on rencontre un ange… Un ange aux ailes déchirées.

Cela eut le mérite de troubler le jeune homme. Le remarquant, les yeux de Sade brillèrent d’une étrange lueur et son ton se fit plus confidentiel.

— Vois-tu Arno, il y a des façons bien plus douces de souffrir que l’auto-apitoiement. 

A cela, Arno revint immédiatement sur ses gardes et toisa Sade avec un mélange de confusion et d’appréhension.

— Pas de ça avec moi, marquis…

Un petit rire malicieux passa doucement ses lèvres.

— Non, je me doute que ce n’est pas ton genre. Cependant tu pourrais bien être surpris.

Baissant les yeux, Sade passa distraitement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure comme pour jauger ses prochaines paroles. Toutefois en relevant le regard, la lueur avait disparue et il reprit avec autorité:

— Demain, tu vas m’accompagner sur le plateau du film que je suis en train de tourner. Pour ma protection. Pour le moment, je t’ordonne de rentrer chez toi et de te mettre immédiatement au lit. Laisse-toi aller aux douceurs du sommeil, mon ami, elles allègeront ta peine. Retrouvons-nous ici entre 10 et 11h, d’accord?

Arno hocha lentement la tête, incertain. Toujours souriant, Sade donna une dernière pression sur ses épaules comme pour signifier son approbation et s’écarta du jeune homme.

— Constance va te raccompagner à la porte. Que tes rêves soient doux, cher Arno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai oublié de le préciser à la fin du chapitre précédent mais le Marquis de Sade a réellement vécu au 20 rue des Mathurins! :D
> 
> Des points bonus à ceux qui trouveront qui Sade est en train de citer quand il parle de pitié et de morale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humour débile et piètre tentative de poésie au programme.

Arno se réveilla à 8h ce matin-là, fatigué.

Malgré les préconisations de Sade, il avait peu dormi comme à son habitude, se réveillant plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, sujet à ses cauchemars récurrents. Elise courait vers l’horizon, dans une lumière aveuglante. Il n’arrivait pas à la rattraper, son corps tout entier était pris au piège. Puis il se voyait à genoux, tenant dans ses bras le corps inanimé de la femme qu’il aimait et l’avait aimé aussi passionnément. Ces iris noisettes grands ouverts qui le fixaient avec rancœur étaient ceux d’Elise mais également ceux de son père d’adoption, François de la Serre. La fille comme le père le toisaient et le jugeaient sans répit depuis le royaume des morts, pour ses fautes passées et à venir.

Se levant sans entrain, Arno alla à la fenêtre constater la froide et triste grisaille du quotidien matin hivernal parisien. Son regard fut attiré par une lueur perçant faiblement à travers les nuages. Il la contempla, l’esprit encore embrumé, pendant ce qui aurait pu aussi bien être 5 secondes que 5 heures.

Pris d’une inspiration soudaine, Arno enfila un pantalon de sport, un t-shirt et un sweat-shirt, ses baskets, prit ses clés et quitta le petit appartement. Il n’y avait pas de vent dehors. La rue était calme, pas de passant ni de voiture. Rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête, Arno partit au hasard des rues au petit trot pour un jogging matinal. Cela faisait bien longtemps.

Il rejoignit l’île de la Cité qu’il quitta aussitôt en prenant le pont au Change, direction le Louvre. Il longea le palais, puis traversa les Tuileries. Le jardin, froid et dénudé, était si agréable au petit matin lorsqu’il était vide de monde. On apercevait au loin l’Obélisque dont le sommet disparaissait dans les nuages, place de la Concorde. Il traversa la Seine au Trocadéro et longea le fleuve dans l’autre sens, rive gauche.

La course avait toujours été pour lui un moyen de garder son corps en forme mais également de faire le vide dans ses pensées. Ce matin-là, il s’autorisa à les laisser vagabonder vers le marquis. Quel homme singulier... Il ne savait pas encore quoi penser de leur échange de la veille. S’il devait reconnaître ça à Sade, c’est qu’il n’était pas quelqu’un de prévisible. Pendant plusieurs semaines, Arno devrait côtoyer cet homme. Percerait-il sa carapace clinquante de parvenu arriviste et vicieux pour lui découvrir une facette plus nuancée ? A moins qu’il n’y ait effectivement rien d’autre à découvrir. Il en doutait, cependant. L’image qu’Arno avait préconçu du marquis d’après sa réputation et le portrait de Bellec ne se superposait pas exactement à l’homme – certes provoquant, mais intelligent et attentif – qui l’avait accueilli la veille. Et surtout, malgré ce qu’il en disait, le marquis était apparemment capable de compassion.

A son retour, il se sentait déjà mieux. Plus sain, plus aéré. Même ses cernes semblaient avoir pâli. Il prit une douche rapide, but un café accompagné d’un vieux bout de pain qui traînait sur la table, enfila son sombre costume-cravate de fonction puis se mit tranquillement en route vers la rue des Mathurins.

Cette fois, ce fût Sade en personne qui lui ouvrit la porte. Son regard était empli de joie autant que de surprise, comme si la venue d’Arno lui avait été incertaine. Il était vêtu d’un costume trois pièces aux motifs très… contemporains et désuets à la fois : blanc avec des fleurs stylisées aux contours noir et vert, un peu à la manière d’une tapisserie, et portait des mocassins bruns. La tenue était indubitablement du dernier chic, moderne et voyante – définitivement trop au goût d’Arno – mais dans une certaine mesure.

— As-tu mangé ?

Arno le rassura sur ce point. Son ventre allait sûrement commencer à gargouiller d’ici une ou deux heures, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance.

— As-tu dormi ? Il est à peine 9h ! Avais-tu si hâte de me revoir ?

— Je n’ai guère fermé l’œil à vrai dire. Je n’ai pas eu de sommeil paisible depuis…

Il ne pouvait même pas terminer sa phrase. C’était pitoyable. Sade se contenta de l’observer, insondable, mais ne commenta pas. Comme la veille, il posa une main ferme sur l’épaule du jeune homme, un peu à la façon d’une ancre amarrant le bateau à la terre, mais la retira rapidement et le moment passa.

— Allons ! L’équipe de tournage nous attend, mettons-nous en route.

Sade attrapa un long pardessus bordeaux aux manches retroussées, une écharpe brodée de motifs floraux stylisés assortie et un chapeau de feutre puis ferma la porte à clef, enjoignant à Arno d’appeler l’ascenseur.

— Où est êtes-vous garé ? s’enquit Arno alors qu’ils passaient la grande porte donnant sur la rue froide et animée de ce milieu de matinée.

— Qui te dit que j’ai une voiture ? rétorqua Sade d’un ton joyeux.

Cet homme avait décidément la manie d’être agaçant, à retourner les questions contre leurs envoyeurs. Arno le contempla en clignant des yeux, de ses chaussures cirées à son chapeau en passant par ses gants en cuir.

— Vous n’allez tout de même pas me faire croire que vous êtes du genre à prendre les transports en commun ?

Sade émit un petit rire.

— Méfies-toi des apparences, cher Arno ! Je suis un homme du peuple avant tout ; même s’il est vrai que je n’utilise guère ce type de transport. J’aime mon petit confort. Bien, où es-_tu_ garé ?

Ce fut au tour d’Arno de rire sous cape.

— Qui vous dit que _moi_ j’ai une voiture ?

La terreur apparue instantanément dans les yeux du marquis.

— Tu n’as quand même pas pris le métro ? Pas toi, non ! C’est tellement commun !

— Je suis venu à pied.

— Urgh, encore pire.

— Et donc, quel est le moyen de transport d’un homme du peuple tel que vous ?

— La montgolfière, mais on m’a retiré mon permis pour excès de vitesse.

Arno se mordit la lèvre. Il n’allait pas laisser croire à Sade qu’il était drôle.

— J’hésitais entre ça et « la police me l’a saisie pour racolage sur la voie publique », poursuivit Sade à la fois pensif et fier de lui.

Parti comme c’était, ils n’étaient paradoxalement pas prêts de partir.

— Marquis… commença Arno sur un ton d’avertissement.

— Bon, en vérité il se pourrait bien que ma monture soit actuellement au garage pour réparations.

Le sourire en coin était de retour. Arno roula les yeux. Il avait déjà envie de rentrer chez lui.

— Je suis persuadé que vous avez une limo rose bonbon, fit-il d’un ton railleur et la moue aux lèvres. Bien clinquante bien tape-à-l’œil, un peu comme vous.

Sade porta les deux mains à sa poitrine en un geste dramatique, ouvrant grand les yeux et mimant un très exagéré « MOI ? » avec sa bouche. Arno se détourna en soufflant du nez.

— Bon, comment espérez-vous nous conduire sur votre plateau de tournage ?

— Enfin, Arno, n’es-tu donc pas au courant que certaines personnes sont prêtes à nous emmener sur le lieu de notre choix moyennant paiement ? Cela s’appelle des taxis. On raconte même que certains sont titulaires du permis de conduire !

Mais Arno n’écoutait déjà plus, occupé à faire des grands gestes en plein milieu de la voie, et tant pis s’il se faisait écraser.

***

Arno s’était attendu à un studio. A nouveau il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à l’industrie du film érotique – « et pas pornographique » comme Sade lui avait rabâché les oreilles tout le long du trajet.

« Mes films, loin d’être uniquement des ouvrages de vulgaire pornographie, sont à la fois des critiques sociales mais également des poèmes à destination du grand public. »

« Vous seriez donc ce qu’on pourrait appeler un poète vulgaire ? »

Sade avait pouffé mais rien rétorqué.

Ce fut devant une mignonne petite maison de la rue Mouffetard que le marquis arrêta le taxi. En sortant de la voiture, Arno balaya la rue des yeux et avisa une large bâtisse plus bas dans la rue, qu’il pointa du doigt.

— Vous vous êtes installé juste sous le nez de la Garde Républicaine ?! s’exclama-t-il, effaré.

Sade le rejoignit après avoir payé le chauffeur.

— Je me serais installé au sein même de la Garde Républicaine si j’avais pu. Dis-toi qu’il n’y pas de lieu plus sûr que la tanière du loup elle-même.

— Vous cherchez les ennuis décidément, marquis.

— Surtout quand ils ne cessent de m’appeler « marquis » avec ce timbre de voix.

Arno fronça le nez vers Sade qui l’ignora, se dirigeant vers la maisonnette dont tous les volets étaient fermés.

L’intérieur évoquait une maison de campagne : son parquet grinçant – jonché de… paille ? – son papier peint défraichi et le mobilier à vaisselle de grand-mère assortie. Malgré sa petitesse, la maison était une véritable fourmilière. Dans ce qui devait être le salon ou la salle à manger, des hommes et des femmes, dont Arno distinguait à peine les visages dans la douce pénombre enfumée de l’espace clos, s’activaient en tout sens à la lueur de bougies fixées à des appliques aux murs ou enfoncées sur des chandeliers au sol. Débraillés voire carrément nus, certains buvaient, d’autres gisaient inconscients à terre. La plupart étaient entrelacés dans d’improbables étreintes. Il y avait même une chèvre.

Leur entrée passa totalement inaperçue ; excepté pour la chèvre qui tourna la tête vers eux, les considéra quelques secondes puis repartit dans le salon se livrer à des activités certainement bien plus intéressantes. Arno en profita pour repérer une cuisine à l’autre bout du salon, et un étroit escalier de bois contre le mur joignant le petit vestibule d’entrée.

— Quel étrange royaume... Une véritable cour des miracles.

— Eh oui, n’est-ce pas.

Une part d’Arno était rassurée, dans une moindre mesure. Certes la scène transpirait la luxure, mais d’une façon plutôt conventionnelle. Pas d’accessoire sordide en vue, ni de cri d’agonie. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de focaliser son attention sur n’importe quel point de la pièce sauf les acteurs. Bon dieu que c’était gênant.

— Sommes-nous réellement sur un plateau de tournage ? demanda le jeune homme à brûle-pourpoint. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt là une façon de déguiser vos orgies ?

— Cela me flatte énormément que tu prennes cette grivoiserie pour la réalité elle-même et non un pâle reflet. Hélas, tous ces gens sont des acteurs reconnus dans leur domaine.

Ces gens sont donc doués pour la débauche, pensa Arno avec une condescendance qui le surprit lui-même. Se penchant vers lui, Sade ajouta à son oreille :

— Entre nous, il y a une ou deux exceptions. L’homme vautré par terre devant toi est Charles Cochon de l’Apparent, député à Poitiers. Mais tout le monde l’appelle juste _Cochon_, tu devines pourquoi.

Arno grimaça. Il était vraiment à deux doigts de quitter cet endroit sur le champ.

La voix du marquis avait fini par attirer l’attention d’un homme voûté debout derrière une caméra dans un coin sombre du salon, miraculeusement encore tout habillé. Il tourna la tête vers les deux hommes et ouvrit de grands yeux aux pupilles dilatées qui dépassaient largement de ses petites lunettes. La peau pâlotte et les cheveux gris retombant en mèches grasses, il avait l’air de ne pas avoir vu le soleil depuis des lustres. Il paraissait avoir dans les cinquante ans mais faisait probablement plus vieux que son âge réel.

— Marquis !! vociféra-t-il. Enfin vous voilà !

Personne ne stoppa ses occupations. Arno aperçut le député à terre ouvrir discrètement un œil. L’homme à la caméra se rua sur eux tout en feuilletant fébrilement une liasse de feuilles annotées de partout.

— J’ai commencé à tourner la prochaine scène convenue sur le script, où…

Sade fit un vague geste de la main comme s’il chassait une vilaine mouche.

— Fort bien. Veuillez poursuivre.

Puis il se tourna vers Arno avec un grand sourire, laissant l’autre type complètement déconfit. Ce dernier grogna à voix basse et reprit sa place derrière sa caméra, le visage rouge de honte et de colère.

— Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? s’enquit Sade.

— Que la prochaine fois que vous vous retrouverez en prison, ce sera probablement pour détournement de mineur, avertit Arno en désignant du menton une jeune fille dévêtue affalée sur une méridienne, les paupières closes. On aurait pu facilement lui donner dans les 16 ans.

— En France la majorité sexuelle est fixée à quinze ans je te rappelle, se défendit Sade, de même que l’âge de consentement. Enfin rassure-toi, je ne vais pas leur faire jouer du sexe anal pour autant. En tout cas, soit bien sûr que ça ne me viendrait jamais à l’esprit de faire venir des enfants sur le plateau.

— N’avez-vous pas déjà été poursuivit pour harcèlement sexuel ? insista sèchement Arno.

Sade balaya sa remarque d’un geste de la main, les sourcils froncés, comme éludant un mauvais souvenir.

— Si tu parle de cette prostituée de la Place des Victoires, soit certain qu’elle a allègrement profité de mon argent. Une aventure qui ne se répétera plus. Quoi qu’il en soit, je peux t’assurer qu’elle était consentante, en plus d'être majeure et vaccinée.

— Votre domestique l’est-elle ?

Sade recula avec l’air blessé de celui qui se faisait injustement attaqué. C’était-peut-être le cas. Arno ne savait même pas pourquoi il en faisait toute une histoire. Puis Sade pencha la tête de côté, le fixant de son regard acéré.

— Oh Arno. Serais-tu… jaloux ??

Son irritation retomba d’un coup en même temps qu’une vague de chaleur lui monta aux joues. L’idée même lui semblait si aberrante qu’il douta un instant d’avoir bien entendu.

— Quoi ?! Non, bien sûr que non !

Les yeux du marquis brillèrent d’une inquiétante lueur. Celle qu’il avait déjà lue dans ses yeux hier soir, et qu’Arno reconnut à présent comme une lueur prédatrice. A ce moment, un rayon de lumière filtra par un interstice dans les volets et se posa sur les iris de Sade. Arno remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient d’une belle teinte bleu lavande. Comme la veille, la lueur disparut aussi tôt qu’elle était apparue.

— Je plaisante Arno, détends-toi…

Il devenait urgent de détourner la conversation.

— Alors, quel est ce film que vous êtes en train de tourner ?

Sade semblait ravi et peiné à la fois, curieuse combinaison s’il en était.

— Il ne s’agit là à vrai dire que d’une petite gaudriole sans grand intérêt destinée à amasser des fonds pour mon prochain long-métrage, bien plus ambitieux. C’est ainsi que le monde tourne, malheureusement.

— Vraiment ? Et quel sera ce nouveau film ?

Arno sut qu’il aurait dû se taire quand la joie se réinstalla immédiatement sur le visage du marquis, décuplée par mille. Le regard dirigé vers le lointain, il se cambra en arrière et ses mains volèrent dans le ciel, comme mimant la vision d’un miracle.

— Ce sera la suite de « Justine », et le film s’appellera… « La Nouvelle Justine » !

— Pourquoi pas « Justine 2 », ou « Justine le retour »? demanda Arno en tentant de garder un ton sérieux.

— Mais je ne m’arrêterai pas là, l’ignora Sade. Je prévois d’en faire une trilogie à succès.

— Je compte que le chapitre final sera à la hauteur des deux autres.

— Et comment ! Les deux premiers films sont construits sur le schéma de la jeune fille innocente corrompue par l’homme. Le public en est si friand ! Mais le troisième renverse le concept : l’héroïne est une libertine qui séduit tous les hommes qu’elle rencontre.

— C’est du jamais vu, décidément. Il y aura du sexe aussi ou c’est trop pour vous ?

— Il te faudra voir le film pour le découvrir, rétorqua le marquis. En tout cas, j’ai déjà le titre.

— « Justine 3 le retour de la vengeance » ?

— « Histoire de Juliette, sa sœur » !

Cette fois Arno ne put retenir un pouffement acerbe. Comment diable cet homme arrivait-il à vendre ses films avec des titres aussi bidon ? Il est vrai qu’il ne s’agissait que de films por… _érotiques_, mais tout de même. Cela dit, si les titres étaient au niveau de ce qu’il imaginait des scénarii alors il y avait une certaine logique.

— Tu me vexes énormément, s’insurgea le marquis dont les yeux pétillaient pourtant de malice.

— Excusez-moi, mais… ça ne fait vraiment pas sérieux, tout ça.

Sade lui répondit d’un ricanement.

— Je ne cherche pas à me faire nominer à Cannes, Arno. Le public n’a pas besoin de titre lyrique, il veut seulement savoir qu’une jeune fille pure va se faire baiser pendant 1h30, des pires façons possibles. Les instincts masculins sont basiques avant tout.

Sade balaya d’un geste de la main le plateau de tournage où les corps nus féminins comme masculins s’enchevêtraient et gémissaient sans pudeur, attestant crument ses dires. Arno détourna la tête. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de sentir le regard du marquis posé sur lui comme les serres d’un aigle sur une proie.

— Pas assez de sentiments à ton goût, cher Arno ? demanda-t-il d’un ton fielleux.

Il affichait ce rictus de supériorité si agaçant qui le transformait en une sorte de divinité omnisciente. Arno retint un roulement d’yeux.

— Je ne parlerai pas de sentiments avec vous.

Sade soupira avec emphase.

— Ne parlons pas de théologie, ne parlons pas de sentiments…

Arno garda le silence, cherchant à focaliser son attention sur autre chose que le marquis ou le plateau de tournage. Mission difficile. Où donc était passée la chèvre ?

— A ta décharge, reprit Sade à mi-voix, le premier film qui m’a fait connaître avait un titre autrement plus explicite… « Les Cent-vingt journées de Sodome » est actuellement interdit à la vente dans plus de cinquante pays, dont notre chère patrie.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux sur le marquis.

— _Les Cent-vingt journées de Sodome_ ? Rien que ça ?

— Et je n’en suis pas peu fier. J’ai écrit le plus gros du scénario alors que j’étais en prison, ici à Paris. Pour outrage à la morale, aux mœurs ou je ne sais plus quoi…

Arno n’aurait su dire si le marquis était sérieux ou tentait de l’impressionner. _Tentait de l’impressionner ?_ _Avec ses histoires d’incarcération et de déviance ?_ _Vraiment ??_

— « Sodome »… Décidément, vous voilà encore à dévier sur un thème religieux, nota Arno. Ne seriez-vous pas une sorte de catholique refoulé, au fond ?

Sade éclata d’un petit rire chargé d’autodérision.

— Quel supplice, commença-t-il d’un ton dramatique, me transpercer tel le Christ de ces épines calomniatrices. Une triste justice pour un marquis sans malice… Tu vois, le poète vulgaire que je suis n’est pas dénué de romantisme.

Arno leva un sourcil, mi dubitatif mi admiratif.

— Belle assonance en _i_, marquis. Ou est-ce une allitération en _s_?

— On appelle cela une homéotéleute, plus exactement en _isse_. C’est là…

— Votre _vice_ ?

Le marquis lui jeta un regard très agréablement surpris. Il le gratifia d’un petit sourire admiratif.

— Bien, Arno… Décidément, tu te révèles sans cesse source de dé_lices_.

Sade était lâché. Arno leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put contenir un petit rictus presque amusé. Il tourna vivement la tête, espérant que l’homme ne l’ait pas remarqué. Après quelques instants de silence, il se tourna à nouveau. Le marquis observait le tournage avec détachement, le voyant sans le voir. Il poussa un petit soupir qu’Arno ne sut trop comment interpréter. Puis, lui adressant un grand sourire :

— Allons déjeuner. J’entends d’ici ton estomac gronder son mécontentement.

Pris en faute, le jeune homme porta par réflexe la main à son ventre.

Superbement paré de sa supériorité écrasante, Sade passa devant lui et sortit dehors sans l’attendre. Grommelant dans sa barbe, Arno suivit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sade a bel et bien possédé un logement rue Mouffetard! Seulement, impossible d'en trouver l'adresse, du coup j'ai été y faire un tour sur google map et c'est là que j'ai repéré une caserne de la garde Républicaine :') Toutefois il me semble qu'elle n'est plus en service, donc c'est plutôt pour taquiner le marquis qu'Arno la lui signale!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entrée en scène du meilleur (non) personnage secondaire de l'histoire.

Le lendemain, alors que le marquis avait fini par se décider – au grand soulagement du caméraman – à éclairer la petite troupe de ses lumières directrices, Arno en profita pour partir à la découverte des lieux, ce qu’il n’avait pu faire la veille car Sade n’avait pas cessé de le coller. Il monta l’étroit escalier accoudé au mur du salon et atterrit dans un petit couloir desservant un cabinet de toilette et une petite chambre poussiéreuse. Le parquet craqua sous les pas d’Arno lorsqu’il se faufila dans la petite pièce. Au rez-de-chaussée lui parvenait, étouffée, la voix animée du marquis encourageant les acteurs à faire preuve de plus de lubricité.

La petite chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité ; un des volets était cassé et laissait pénétrer suffisamment de lumière pour qu’Arno puisse distinguer l’environnement qui l’entourait. Un vieux lit à sommier de bois était collé contre le mur du fond, accompagné d’une commode, et de l’autre côté se trouvait une antique étagère aux rayonnages bien vides. Le fauteuil placé juste à côté ne devait pas énormément servir: la poussière le recouvrait d’une mince pellicule mate. Arno pencha la tête de côté pour lire les titres des quelques livres tristement solitaires. S’il reconnut « Les Liaisons dangereuses », les autres lui étaient totalement étrangers. Il ne fallait toutefois pas être bien malin pour être capable de deviner le contenu d’ouvrages aux titres aussi suggestifs que « La paysanne pervertie ou les dangers de la ville », pour ne citer que le plus décent.

Arno délaissa rapidement l’étagère et s’approcha de la commode près du lit. Des feuilles couvertes d’une fine écriture penchée y traînaient négligemment. En commençant à les parcourir, il s’aperçut qu’il s’agissait de brouillons de scripts des films de Sade. Il les ramassa en une pile approximative et s’installa au fauteuil qu’il tira préalablement jusqu’à la fenêtre. Là, maintenant qu’il avait un peu de lumière, il pouvait lire tout à son aise les scandaleuses insanités du marquis.

Plusieurs extraits de scripts semblaient se mélanger indifféremment, quoique l’un se détachait nettement des autres. Sensiblement plus fourni, le texte dégageait plus de… sincérité, de passion. Le titre à la fois évocateur et poétique piqua la curiosité d’Arno : « _La Philosophie dans le boudoir »_.

« Les Cent-Vingt Journées de Sodome » n’était donc apparemment pas le seul film du marquis à avoir bénéficié d’un titre un tant soit peu inventif… Peut-être cherchait-il à se faire nominer à Cannes, après tout.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de lecture, Arno jugea qu’il commençait à se faire une bonne idée des vues de Sade sur les choses de l’amour et du sexe en général. Certains monologues étaient cependant si longs – décidément le marquis aimait s’écouter parler – qu’Arno en venait par moments à douter qu’il se fut bien s’agit du script d’un film et non d’un essai réellement philosophique, comme le suggérait le titre. Pourtant si ; les longs ébats très explicites aux dialogues orduriers illustrés de postures presque acrobatiques laissaient peu de place au doute.

Le marquis avait trouvé le parfait moyen de justifier toutes ces débauches : « rien n’est affreux en libertinage, parce que tout ce que le libertinage inspire l’est également par la nature ». Y comprit le viol et le meurtre, si l’on poussait le raisonnement jusqu’au bout, puisque c’était ce que faisaient les animaux dans la nature… Tuer pour survivre, baiser pour assouvir ses désirs. Quant aux cruautés infligées à autrui pour stimuler son propre plaisir, pas la peine de les chercher ; Sade les vantait à longueur de pages.

Arno songea à l’aversion de Bellec pour le marquis. Il écrivait et filmait des horreurs, d’accord, mais n’avait jamais été emprisonné pour meurtre, si ? La limite entre conviction et provocation restait décidément bien floue.

Du reste le ton du récit était plutôt léger et n’incitait nullement l’audience à s’entre-étriper. Malgré la violence de certains propos se dégageait du texte une sorte de joie latente, une bonne humeur conviviale quoique parfois ironique. Une chose était certaine, Sade prenait un pied monumental à insulter Dieu à tort et à travers.

Arno se surprit même à pouffer à la lecture de certains passages plein de mordant : « La réputation de franchise n’est pourtant pas celle que l’on donne à ceux qui, comme vous, sont accoutumés à ne prendre les gens que par derrière », adresse ainsi Madame de Saint-Ange à Dolmancé, homosexuel notoire. Quelles que furent les préférences sexuelles de Sade, le bonhomme était visiblement obsédé par la sodomie, masculine comme féminine. L’intérêt d’une telle pratique avec le sexe opposé semblait cependant d’abord pragmatique : éviter tout risque de produire un petit héritier indésirable. Ensuite venait le plaisir ; merveilleusement, incommensurablement intense. Etait-ce où non réellement le cas, Arno n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

Quant à l’amour…

« Si l’homme pouvait se convaincre qu’il n’est nullement besoin d’être aimé pour bien jouir, et que l’amour nuit plutôt aux transports de la jouissance qu’il n’y sert », avait noté Sade dans une marge –probablement une idée jetée à la volée pour un prochain film. _D’accord…_ A peu près l’exact opposé de ce en quoi Arno croyait. Pour lui, éprouver des sentiments pour son partenaire était évidemment la clef de tout rapport charnel. Il ne voyait pas l’intérêt, sinon ; autant rester seul et se servir de sa main, cela faisait tout aussi bien l’affaire, et même parfois plus efficacement.

Cela dit, il était logique de trouver ce genre de considérations dans un script de film porno, puisque le but était bien de susciter l’excitation et non de s’embarrasser de sentiments. Mais il était clair que Sade _profitait_ justement de ce médium pour s’exprimer comme il l’entendait et faire passer ses idées les plus débridées. Le personnage de Dolmancé, qui jouait le rôle du professeur dans l’art du libertinage, était visiblement la figure porte-parole du marquis, son avatar dans la fiction qui révélait le fond de sa pensée.

Pour Sade, peu importait les partenaires sexuels pourvu qu’ils soient désirables ; ils n’étaient que des objets dont on pouvait disposer une fois qu’on les avait utilisés.

Il tâcherait de garder cela en mémoire.

— Arno ? Tu es là ? lui parvint la voix du marquis depuis le rez-de-chaussée juste à propos.

S’ensuivirent des pas légers résonnant dans l’escalier. Arno bondit du fauteuil comme un ressort et alla reposer les feuilles en hâte, les disposant pêle-mêle sur la commode pour donner l’illusion parfaite que rien n’avait été touché.

La porte s’ouvrit et le marquis apparut, tout sourire. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en remarquant Arno planté debout les bras croisés au milieu de la pièce. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui tout en s’approchant de sa démarche chaloupée, comme s’attendant à se faire prendre par un piège qui surgirait d’un mur.

— Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

— Rien.

Dieu que cela sonnait faux.

Sade avisa le tas de feuilles sur la commode, et les grandes traces de doigts dans la poussière autour. Ses sourcils déjà levés semblèrent carrément s’envoler sur son front. Puis ses traits se détendirent ; il tourna la tête vers Arno et lui adressa un petit sourire amusé.

— Que penses-tu de ma prose ? demanda-t-il, trépignant d’une excitation difficilement contenue.

— Plutôt médiocre, maugréa Arno qui n’avait pas du tout envie de se farcir à nouveau l’explosion d’autosatisfaction de la veille.

Le sourire du marquis se crispa, puis se tordit en une moue somme toute très aristocratique.

— Il te reste beaucoup à apprendre, répliqua-t-il du ton du riche souverain plein d’indulgence pour son stupide sujet. Allons, sortons déjeuner, il est déjà tard.

Arno hésita à reprendre Sade sur son tutoiement. Peut-être était-ce un peu tard à présent. L’intervalle fut de toute façon suffisant au marquis, vexé, pour tourner les talons et repartir d’où il était venu. Le jeune homme se résigna et suivit docilement son employeur.

***

L’après-midi avançait lentement et le tournage battait son plein.

Arno somnolait à moitié. Il ne pouvait prétexter la digestion d’un repas copieux car il avait peu mangé, son angoisse des derniers mois lui coupant tout appétit. Comme la veille, Sade l’avait emmené au restaurant et avait insisté pour qu’Arno avale au moins un petit quelque chose. Il avait obéi de mauvaise grâce. Le marquis avait également tenté de discuter avec lui, mais Arno n’étant pas vraiment d’humeur, il n’avait pas insisté et n’avaient au final échangé que des paroles creuses.

— Tu nous rejoins, beau brun ?

Il faillit sursauter. Une jeune femme blonde en nuisette se trémoussait devant lui, sûre des arguments qu’elle mettait en valeur.

— Merci pour la proposition, mais sans façon, objecta-t-il d’un ton sans appel.

Visiblement très déçue, la jeune femme eut tout de même la délicatesse de ne pas insister et partit rejoindre sa bande. Arno se sentit bêtement mal de l’avoir vexée. Il la chercha des yeux dans le salon, espérant la voir retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Contemplant ainsi le plateau de tournage pour la première fois de la journée, il remarqua un grand type un peu bedonnant au visage arrondi et parfaitement glabre en train de l’observer depuis le mur opposé du salon. Il tanguait d’une jambe à l’autre comme sous l’effet de l’ennui et tenait à la main une bouteille à moitié vide, bien qu’il ne sembla pas ivre pour autant. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Arno attendit que le type se décide à agir, en bien ou en mal. Il rêvait tellement d’action qu’il était prêt à l’envoyer valser sur le parquet si nécessaire.

Finalement l’homme se décida et se dirigea vers lui d’un pas vif.

— Rien à signaler ? demanda-t-il d’une voix bourrue.

— Je vous demande pardon ? rétorqua Arno du même ton.

— N’êtes-vous pas ici pour assurer la protection marquis ? Arno Dorian, si je ne m’abuse ?

— En effet. Et vous êtes... ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Le type sembla hésiter. Il n’avait vraiment pas l’air de faire partie de la troupe d’acteur mais l’instinct d’Arno l’encourageait à penser qu’il n’était pas animé de mauvaises intentions pour autant.

— Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion ? demanda l’homme sur un ton conspirateur.

Il avait visiblement très envie de parler.

— Cela fait partie de mon métier, monsieur, répondit Arno pour l’encourager.

— Appelez-moi simplement Charles, mais vous ne m’avez jamais vu ici. Quant à mon occupation, je ne puis vous en dire plus mais…

_Oh._

— Charles Cochon de Lapparent, le député de Poitier ! s’exclama Arno. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, debout et habillé.

La bouche de l’homme s’ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises sans qu’aucun son n’en sortit, comme un gros poisson-chat.

— Que… On vous a parlé de moi ?! s’exclama Lapparent, interloqué. Qui ??

Arno se racla la gorge, tentant de dissimuler son amusement autant que sa gêne.

— Le marquis de Sade, pas plus tard qu’hier.

Il ignora pourquoi, dénoncer ainsi son employeur se révéla assez grisant ; il n’en éprouva du reste aucun remord. Le politicien gronda de rage tout bas, soucieux de ne pas attirer l’attention – du moins pas plus qu’Arno ne l’avait fait en criant tout fort son nom.

— Ce misérable m’avait promis de ne jamais révéler mon identité à quiconque ! siffla Lapparent entre ses dents.

Arno avait bien envie de lui rire au nez mais se retint ; il avait un peu de peine pour le bonhomme.

— A-t-il… parlé de moi en bien ? ajouta le politicien à brûle-pourpoint.

L’espoir perçait pitoyablement dans sa voix. Là, Arno était carrément exaspéré.

— Il a dit que vous méritiez bien votre surnom de « Cochon », lâcha-t-il sans aucun tact.

Lapparent marmonna une série de propos orduriers adressés à Sade.

— Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici au juste, monsieur le député ? reprit Arno sur un ton vaguement réprobateur.

— Je me divertis.

— Tiens donc. Vous ne devez pas vous entendre si mal que ça avec le marquis.

— Peu importe, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

— C’est vous qui êtes venu me parler !

— Pas du tout, protesta le type avec véhémence. C’est vous qui n’arrêtiez pas de m’observer avec insistance, je ne suis venu à vous qu’à votre demande muette.

_Cette mauvaise foi propre aux politiciens !_ Arno roula les yeux, excédé.

— C’est bon, tirez-vous.

— Non, attendez ! J’avais cru trouver en vous quelqu’un de mon rang intellectuel avec qui converser.

Arno afficha une grimace plus que dubitative.

— Voyez-vous, poursuivit Lapparent d’un ton geignard, tous les gens ici présent ne pensent qu’à une chose : s’envoyer en l’air. Pas moyen de parler normalement avec eux. Alors voilà, on s’amuse, on s’amuse, mais impossible de nouer la moindre amitié durable !

Arno n’avait aucune envie de lier une amitié durable avec ce bonhomme.

— Vous ne savez rien de moi. Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas comme eux ?

— Pour commencer, vous portez des vêtements.

Là, il marquait un point. En jetant un regard en coin vers le milieu du salon, il voyait que même le marquis avait largement déboutonné sa chemise et se baladait ainsi entre les acteurs et actrices, les encourageant très tactilement à l’action. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux et se racla la gorge.

— Ensuite, ajouta Lapparent, il est évident que cette bacchanale dont vous êtes le spectateur forcé vous met très mal à l’aise.

— Vous êtes très observateur, décidément. Auriez-vous fait partie de la police, avant d’être politicien ?

Lapparent rougit, donnant à son visage rond et lisse l’apparence d’une tomate.

— Enfin, reprit-il en tentant de se donner contenance, vous tenez tête au marquis.

— Pardon ?

— Je vous ai vu hier, l’accabler sur ses déboires avec la justice… J’en ai tiré beaucoup de plaisir.

_Malaise._

Sade n’était peut-être pas le type le plus tordu de l’équipe du film après tout. Au fait, c’était peut-être l’occasion de se mettre à la pêche aux informations.

— Vous connaissez bien le marquis ? demanda Arno d’un ton désintéressé.

L’homme haussa les épaules.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Ainsi donc Lapparent était donc réellement perspicace.

— A-t-il une femme, des enfants ?

— Il a été marié, oui. Mais sa femme a demandé le divorce dès sa sortie de prison il y a quelques années. Quant aux enfants, il me semble que oui mais je n’en sais pas plus.

— On ne l’aurait pas cru, laissa échapper Arno.

Surtout après ce qu’il avait lu à l’étage durant la matinée.

— Surprenant, n’est-ce pas. Remarquez, il n’est pas du genre fidèle, comme vous vous en doutez. Il a eu pléthore de maîtresses ; l’une d’entre elles était sa propre belle-sœur, rendez-vous compte ! Je crois que même sa belle-mère voulait se le faire. Du reste…

Le député lui jeta un regard en coin, le lorgnant des pieds à la tête. Il se pencha au-dessus de l’épaule d’Arno et marmonna d’un ton moqueur, lui envoyant son haleine alcoolisée en plein visage :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez tout pour lui plaire.

— Dites donc, vous…

— Cochon !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent de concert vers Sade, mains sur les hanches et torse largement découvert dévoilant une peau pâle et peu poilue. Arno releva aussitôt les yeux vers le visage du marquis dont un sourcil était élégamment haussé. Il faisait l’effet d’un père adressant une réprimande à ses enfants.

— Vous n’auriez pas mieux à faire que d’embêter mon garde du corps, monsieur l’extra ?

La voix de Sade était légère mais laissait percer une menace sous-jacente. Le sourire qui traversait son visage n’atteignait pas ses yeux.

— Oui marquis, grommela Lapparent avec un air penaud.

Le type s’éloigna et Sade, très content de lui, le remplaça aux côtés d’Arno. 

— Ce pauvre homme est complètement à votre botte, fit observer le jeune homme. Vous n’avez pas honte, marquis ?

— C’est un politicien ; à peine un être humain. Je ne fais qu’exercer mon droit naturel d’autorité sur une créature qui m’est inférieure.

Surpris devant pareille réponse, Arno ne put s’empêcher de pouffer. Il porta la main à son visage, un peu honteux de réagir de la sorte à de tels propos.

— Vous avez le don de présenter les choses d’une façon…

En relevant les yeux, Arno surprit les iris bleus du marquis fixés sur lui. Le jeune homme toussota, gêné. Alors Sade s’approcha un peu plus de lui et se cala contre le mur, mains croisées derrière son dos.

— Cela fait belle lurette que je n’ai pas vu mes enfants, déclara-t-il sans transition.

— Vous nous avez entendu, constata Arno avec embarras.

— A vrai dire, j’avais l’intention d’en écouter plus avant de me dévoiler, mais je ne supportais pas de voir Lapparent te tourner autour alors que moi-même je n’ai pratiquement pu le faire de la journée.

Embarrassé, Arno se contenta d’une petite grimace et d’un haussement d’épaules.

— De toute façon, nous sommes partis pour collaborer encore quelques temps…

Le visage de Sade s’éclaira d’un sourire radieux.

— Ravi de te l’entendre dire.

— Pourquoi ne voyez-vous plus vos enfants ? demanda Arno pour ré-aiguiller cette conversation décousue.

— Mon ex-femme avait obtenu leur garde exclusive. J’ai deux fils et une fille. Ce sont des adultes à présent, l’aîné à 22 ans. Ils vivent leur vie.

_Seulement un an de moins que moi_, pensa Arno avec un sentiment de malaise qu’il choisit d’ignorer. Le marquis avait dû se marier jeune.

— Ils ne vous manquent pas ?

— Cela dépend des jours. J’aurais mieux aimé les connaître, c’est certain, mais ils ne veulent rien à voir à faire avec moi.

— Avez-vous essayé, au moins ?

Sade haussa languissamment les épaules.

— A ma manière.

Cela voulait tout dire et rien dire. Arno hésita à poser sa main sur l’épaule du marquis, comme lui l’avait fait lors de leur première rencontre. Il ne savait vraiment pas s’y prendre pour réconforter les gens – du reste il doutait que Sade ait réellement besoin qu’on le réconforte. Il avorta toute tentative quand le marquis lui adressa un regard malicieux.

— Et toi Arno, quelqu’un pour réchauffer tes nuits ? demanda-t-il d’un ton taquin.

— Non, grogna laconiquement Arno du ton de celui qui n’a aucune envie de parler de sa vie sentimentale avec un réalisateur de films pornographiques.

— Mais n’as-tu personne en vue ? insista Sade. Quelqu’un que tu aurais envie de ramener chez toi ?

Arno laissa échapper un soupir.

— Franchement marquis, vous savez ce que j’ai vécu il y a quelques mois, et je suis sûr que vous savez qui était Elise de la Serre pour moi. Vous pensez vraiment que je suis d’humeur à chercher quelqu’un alors que je suis encore en train de faire son deuil?

A cela, le marquis garda le silence. Bizarrement, il avait même plutôt l’air satisfait de la réponse d’Arno.

— Et puis, « ramener chez moi », ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter le jeune homme. Vraiment, si je veux anéantir toutes mes chances avec une femme alors oui, la moindre des choses serait de lui montrer l’endroit où je vis.

Sade leva un sourcil intrigué.

— J’avais cru entendre que tu habitais sur l’île Saint-Louis. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible.

— La bâtisse où je vis est… était magnifique, c’est juste qu’ils en ont fait un logement de masse. Peu entretenu.

— Le sort de beaucoup d’anciennes demeures et hôtels particuliers du XVIIIème siècle, déplora le marquis avec une moue dédaigneuse. Un véritable gâchis.

— Je ne suis pas contre le fait de créer du logement, précisa Arno. C’est dans l’air du temps, et c’est nécessaire. A vrai dire, ce n’est pas le café-théâtre le problème, c’est moi qui devrais aller ailleurs si je n’en suis pas satisfait. Mais le fait est que j’aime les lieux. C’est mon chez moi.

Sade le regarda sans rien dire, songeur. Arno avait l’impression de voir des équations mathématiques défiler devant les yeux lavande.

Ils restèrent ainsi côte à côte contre le mur quelques instants, silencieux. Arno repéra Lapparent qui avait repris sa place attitrée : face contre terre sur le parquet. Une femme vint s’asseoir à califourchon sur lui et se mit à lui fouetter le derrière avec sa main. Lapparent releva la tête ; il avait l’air comblé. _Eh ben._

Arno se rendit alors compte que le marquis était encore en train de l’observer silencieusement.

— Quoi ? demanda Arno autant gêné qu’agacé.

— Tu sais ce que j’aimerais ? demanda Sade d’une voix basse où perçait l’excitation, son épaule effleurant dangereusement celle du jeune homme.

La sonnette d’alarme qui résonna dans le cerveau d’Arno était tellement forte qu’elle provoqua un court-circuit.

— ... Quoi ? répéta stupidement Arno, cherchant des yeux un objet pour assommer le marquis si nécessaire.

— Te prendre en photo.

— Plaît-il ? fit le jeune homme d’un ton empli de suspicion.

— Je parle d’une séance photo professionnelle. Ton physique est non seulement avantageux mais plein de caractère. J’aimerais pouvoir le capturer sur de l’argentique afin d’en saisir toute la force et la grâce. Quant à ton regard…

Les doigts fins de Sade remontèrent le long de son bras pour venir papillonner au niveau de ses joues puis disparurent tellement furtivement qu’Arno se demanda s’il n’avait pas rêvé. La lueur prédatrice était de retour dans les pupilles du marquis. Troublé, Arno battit en retraite, décidant dans le même temps d’oublier immédiatement les commentaires de Sade à propos de son corps.

— Je ne préfère pas, marquis, déclina fermement le jeune homme.

Sade plissa les yeux, comme un chat à qui l’on retirerait son lait devant lui.

— Bon… Je n’insiste pas aujourd’hui, mais ne crois pas que je renonce.

Cela sonnait presque comme une menace. Arno s’imagina à moitié nu, alangui sur un canapé style Renaissance dans un luxueux château, Sade le dévorant de son objectif. Il en eu froid dans le dos.

Lui vivant, cela ne risquait pas d’arriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les livres qu'Arno cite sont des romans du XVIIIème siècle qui ont bien existé (j'avais d'autres titres en réserve mais je voulais éviter de faire un effet liste).  
Lapparent était réellement député à Poitiers! Je lui ai donc donné une petite promotion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On va parler de Bonaparte (un peu). Je précise aussi que j'ai écrit ce chapitre AVANT l'incendie de Notre-Dame.

Les jours qui suivirent s’écoulèrent selon le même schéma.

Arno allait faire son jogging matinal, puis rejoignait Sade pour se rendre rue Mouffetard en taxi. Le marquis supervisait le tournage, laissant généralement son garde du corps à ses occupations. Les deux hommes allaient ensuite déjeuner ensemble non loin dans un quelconque bistrot à la carte alléchante, puis retournaient dans la maisonnette jusqu’à la fin de la journée. Enfin, Arno raccompagnait Sade chez lui, toujours en taxi.

— Votre note doit être salée, commenta Arno un matin alors qu’ils étaient en route vers la rue Mouffetard.

— Je te demande pardon ? fit Sade qui regardait défiler la route en rêvassant.

Il était aujourd’hui vêtu d’un ensemble noir plutôt sobre – pull à col roulé, veste à col revers, pantalon droit et mocassins – avec juste la touche d’excentricité qui lui convenait : des broderie rouge et or sur le col et les manches. Là-dessus, un pardessus sombre et une écharpe jaune d’or.

— Votre note de taxi, précisa Arno. Votre « monture » n’est toujours pas revenue du garage ? 

— Hum… C’est une mécanique délicate.

Arno observa le marquis, circonspect. Il était toujours aussi difficile de discerner la part de boniment et de vérité de ses paroles. Arno n’avait pas appris tant que ça sur lui en quelques jours. L’homme avait les allusions scabreuses faciles, mais distillait les informations personnelles.

Sans insister, Arno reporta son attention sur la route. A vrai dire, il commençait à se lasser de cette routine. Pris d’une impulsion subite, il tourna la tête vers Sade et se lança :

— Ecoutez, marquis… Que diriez-vous si nous rentrions à pied, ce soir ?

Les yeux de Sade s’agrandirent d’incrédulité. Arno appréciait de faire naître cette trop rare expression chez le marquis ; celle qui signifiait qu’il avait réussi à le surprendre.

— Pour une balade main dans la main ?

Arno roula les yeux, Sade sourit. Le motif devenait familier.

— Je vous propose un coucher de soleil sur la Seine, répondit-il d’un ton faussement mielleux.

— Tu sais comment me parler, Arno.

Sade était pratiquement en train de saliver. Arno se fit un devoir de lui jeter un seau d’eau froide à la figure :

— Nous pourrions en profiter pour visiter Notre-Dame.

— Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

Arno ravala un ricanement. Il prenait de plus en plus goût à titiller Sade sur ses affinités envers la religion et ce dernier l’avait bien évidemment remarqué, redoublant de sarcasme dans ses réponses. Le jeune homme avait également compris que la religion n’empêchait pas le marquis d’apprécier une église pour ce qu’elle était intrinsèquement : une œuvre d’art architecturale. Et Sade appréciait tout ce qui était globalement esthétiquement plaisant.

***

Comme à l’accoutumée, il ne se passa rien d’extraordinaire ce matin-là. Quelques verres cassés, un figurant vomissant par terre, la routine. Arno quant à lui passait plus de temps à déambuler dans la petite maison, feuilletant les livres au contenu plus que douteux de la petite chambre à l’étage, ou forcé d’écouter Sade lui parler des dernières sorties littéraires de la catégorie « romans pour adultes », quand ce dernier n’était pas occupé sur le plateau de tournage à diriger les acteurs et revoir des lignes de textes.

Sade ne cessait d’ajouter des dialogues philosophico-politiques à sa sauce, affirmant que les scènes de sexe permettaient au spectateur de digérer le tout. A chaque nouvelle tirade était donc ajoutée une cabriole. De fait, comme il l’avait observé pour le script de _La Philosophie dans le boudoir_, ses textes semblaient ne pas appartenir à un genre en particulier, mi théâtraux mi essais philosophiques.

Le marquis était surprenant, décidément.

Arno devait l’admettre, découvrir que Sade voulait effectivement injecter un peu de fond à ses « œuvres » était quelque peu rassurant. L’homme voulait manifestement s’élever au-dessus de la production générale de porno bas de gamme, faire quelque chose de plus ; même pour les court-métrages auxquels il ne prêtait guère d’intérêt et qui étaient destinés à récolter des fonds pour ses projets plus ambitieux.

Dans ces moments-là, silencieusement assis sur l’escalier ou appuyé dans l’encadrure de la porte du salon, Arno observait, captivé, le spectacle du marquis focalisant l’attention de la petite troupe, gesticulant avec passion à la lueur des chandelles, son ombre démultipliée dansant sur les murs fleuris. Il écoutait avec intérêt mêlé d’amusement les remarques salées de Sade à propos du jeu des acteurs – Cochon en particulier était la cible des quolibets de Sade ; pour une fois qu’il pouvait tyranniser un politicien en toute impunité, il n’allait pas s’en priver – ou bien il le contemplait avec embarras interpréter aux comédiens certaines _performances_ de scène qu’il attendait d’eux.

Un jour, Sade mima à une jeune actrice la façon dont il fallait s’y prendre pour faire une fellation correcte. Les yeux comme des soucoupes, Arno n’avait pu s’empêcher de regarder le spectacle avec incrédulité, son visage prenant une teinte pivoine crescendo avec l’action. Il était évident que Sade s’en était rendu compte, exagérant sa gestuelle de plus belle et accompagnant même la démonstration de bruits de succion et autres gémissements particulièrement évocateurs. D’abord embarrassé et agacé comme s’il n’avait s’agit que d’une énième extravagance lubrique du marquis, Arno avait fini par se prendre au réalisme de l’imitation. Il avait observé la scène captivé, parfaitement immobile… jusqu’à ce que s’imposa devant ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde la vision de Sade, agenouillé entre ses propres jambes.

Mortifié, Arno était alors remonté en vitesse dans la chambre du premier étage, poursuivi par l’écho infernal des gémissements du marquis, tentateurs, empoisonnés. Il était certain que l’homme se jouait de lui et s’amusait de sa confusion.

Il tenta de se vider immédiatement l’esprit en se replongeant dans sa lecture du moment, en l’occurrence une version très abimée du _Rouge et le Noir_ – et pour cause, le pauvre livre servait de cale-meuble. Arno avait du mal à le terminer car outre l’intrigue lente et de son avis peu trépidante, la plupart des pages avaient été vigoureusement rayées de rouge. La mention de Bonaparte en particulier était raturée systématiquement à chacune de ses apparitions. Ajoutées à cela des notes manuscrites peu flatteuses voire injurieuses noircissant les marges, qu’Arno passait finalement plus de temps à lire que le récit lui-même.

Sade avait décidément de la verve lorsqu’il détestait quelque chose.

Au moins autant que quand il désirait quelque chose.

Ce que le marquis désirait au juste, Arno s’efforçait de ne pas y penser.

***

— Fin de journée ! claironna Sade en frappant dans ses mains.

Les acteurs se levèrent tous d’un même mouvement et entamèrent les préparatifs de départ, discutant joyeusement entre eux. Sade alla rejoindre son garde du corps, pensivement appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du salon.

— Nous allons pouvoir y aller aussi, Arno.

— Toujours partant pour une petite balade ?

Sade soupira dramatiquement.

— Puisqu’il le faut !

Arno leva les yeux au ciel, ravalant un petit sourire. Il savait bien que Sade n’attendait que ça.

— Prenez votre manteau et votre écharpe, je vous attends dehors.

Le marquis sortit de la maisonnette pratiquement tout de suite après Arno, lui informant qu’il laissait son caméraman fermer à clef après que tout le monde soit parti. Premier arrivé et dernier parti, le petit homme était décidément le faire-valoir de Sade, obéissant de mauvaise grâce à tous ses caprices et régissant le plus gros de l’organisation sur le tournage. Cependant le marquis semblait avoir à peine conscience de son existence.

Les deux hommes se mirent en route d’un bon pas vers l’île de la Cité, direction plein Nord.

Durant le trajet, ils discutèrent du paysage urbain s’offrant à eux, des changements que le visage de Paris avait eu au cours des siècles. Sade se révéla pourvu de vastes connaissances en histoire de l’art, ce qui n’était pas surprenant outre mesure. Issus de la classe supérieure, tout deux avaient eu une éducation baignée dans la culture et l’art et s’accordaient à ce niveau, bien que cela faisait un bout de temps qu’Arno s’en était détourné. Il apparut toutefois bien inutile de parler des butins de conquêtes de Bonaparte et des grands travaux urbains de Napoléon III, Sade qualifiant le premier de « nain corse enragé » et jugeant le deuxième « aussi opportuniste et fourbe que son oncle mais avec le charisme en moins ».

— Deux dictateurs, rien de plus, affirma vigoureusement le marquis avec une moue de mépris qu’Arno trouva somme toute très distinguée. Cette fascination du monde en particulier à l’égard de ce monstre court sur pattes qu’est Napoléon 1er n’a pas lieu d’être.

— Qu’avez-vous au juste contre lui ?

— Cet affreux petit personnage représente tout ce que j’abhorre. Pour commencer, il est l’antithèse de la démocratie. Je te rappelle que c’est par un coup d’état qu’il a pris le pouvoir, puis tel Jules César a fait modifier les lois en sa faveur de manière à ne pas avoir à rendre de comptes ni pouvoir être légalement déchu de son trône. Car c’est bien de cela qu’il s’agit Arno, un retour pervers au régime contre lequel s’était battu le peuple de France en 1789 : la monarchie absolue dans tout son totalitarisme.

— Pourtant l’homme était populaire en son temps ?

— Oh oui, c’est bien le comble ! Napoléon savait rassembler les foules mais il se fichait du peuple. Ses hommes pouvaient bien mourir pour lui, du moment qu’il puisse user de leurs cadavres pour gravir les échelons jusqu’au sommet. Il n’y a qu’à voir les débâcles des campagnes d’Egypte et de Russie pour s’en rendre compte ! Son égo surdimensionné n’avait de place que pour lui-même.

Arno sourit intérieurement à cette dernière remarque, se rappelant qu’il avait pensé exactement la même chose du marquis lors de leur première rencontre. Sade pencha la tête de côté avec curiosité. Peut-être pas si intérieurement que ça, donc.

— Arno ? demanda le marquis sur un ton suspicieux, un sourcil froncé.

— ...Rien !

Le ton du jeune homme avait beau être le plus innocent du monde – du moins s’en persuadait-il –, son sourire en coin le trahissait de façon flagrante. Elise lui avait toujours dit qu’il ne savait pas mentir.

— Ne fais pas l’idiot, je vois bien que tu ris de moi !

— Non ! Non, je vous assure !

Sade poussa un grognement dubitatif et s’éloigna vers le parapet donnant sur Notre-Dame. Ils avaient atteint le petit pont du Cardinal Lustiger (« Pont des Cœurs », pour les intimes) reliant le parvis de la cathédrale. Arno rejoignit son ami et tous deux s’appuyèrent sur le muret de pierre, admirant calmement la vue. Le soleil de l’Ouest éclairait la cathédrale d’une belle lumière orangée qui faisait ressortir les angles et les courbes des sculptures dans un jeu de clair-obscur. Arno aurait voulu grimper tout en haut de l’édifice afin d’avoir la plus belle des vues : celle des toits de Paris inondés de la douce lumière du soleil couchant, les flots de la Seine scintillant de mille éclats. Il aurait même porté Sade sur son dos pour lui faire partager cette vision, dans un élan de bonté.

Quand on parlait du loup…

Sans prévenir, le marquis se pencha franchement en avant et se hissa sur le parapet. Il se tint debout, cherchant son équilibre puis reprenant son chemin vers l’île comme si de rien n’était. Trop saisi pour réagir, Arno cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie.

— Sade ?! Descendez de là, c’est dangereux !

Il rattrapa son compagnon en toute hâte.

— Tu as peur pour moi Arno ? Viens donc me rejoindre !

Arno se contenta d’afficher une moue réprobatrice. Lui-même se savait bien assez agile pour courir sur le parapet, voire même carrément y faire des sauts périlleux, mais il ne tenait pas à donner encore plus de spectacle aux touristes, quand bien même il était question de la sécurité du marquis. La discrétion, voilà le mot d’ordre d’Arno ! Visiblement, Sade n’en avait jamais entendu parler.

— Vous pouvez me dire à quoi ça sert que je sois votre garde du corps si vous vous fichez de votre propre sécurité ?!

— Haha, tu n’as qu’à marcher juste à côté de moi !

Arno s’exécuta en maugréant, la main levée à hauteur de celle de Sade au cas où l’homme viendrait à glisser sur les pierres gelées. Il n’avait pas besoin d’un mort de plus dans sa carrière.

— Dis-moi Arno, reprit Sade sur le ton de la conversation, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de le remarquer mais… Ton nom se termine bien par -_o_ , et non -_aud_ ?

— Oui, en effet.

— Ne trouves-tu pas cela curieux ?

— C’est la variante germanique du prénom ; ma mère est autrichienne. Il signifie « aigle ». C’est également un dérivé d’Arnold, il me semble.

— Ah ? grimaça Sade. Tes parents ont eu le bon goût de choisir Arno plutôt qu’Arnold.

— En tout cas, la terminaison en _o_ est belle et bien admise, poursuivit le jeune homme.

— Certes, mais peu commune.

— « Clef » a bien deux orthographes différentes, et l’une n’est pas meilleure que l’autre.

Sade le gratifia un petit rire, celui qui signifiait que sa répartie lui plaisait. Le jeune homme s’en sentit bêtement fier.

— Arno sur la Seine… Quel joli paradoxe.

L’intéressé leva un sourcil interrogateur.

— « Arno » est le nom du fleuve qui traverse la Toscane, précisa Sade. Arno sur la Seine, Arnaud sur la scène… Dis-moi, n’as-tu jamais envisagé de candidater pour jouer dans l’une de mes productions ?

— D’abord la séance photo, maintenant une proposition de rôle… Je vais avoir du mal à cumuler tous ces emplois. Je suis censé être votre garde du corps à la base, je vous rappelle !

— Je n’ai pas dit que je te donnais un rôle, je t’ai proposé de candidater. En l’occurrence, tu devras passer un casting auprès de moi et me dévoiler toute l’étendue de tes… talents.

— Sade… commença Arno sur le ton de la réprimande, plus pour la forme que pour se donner un air véritablement réprobateur.

— Quoi ? répliqua l’intéressé avec candeur, un air de fausse innocence plaqué sur le visage.

Arno contempla le visage du marquis quelques secondes. Il n’avait pas vraiment remarqué, mais dans la lumière les traits du marquis paraissaient presque juvéniles. Son visage plutôt plein était de façon générale plutôt agréable à regarder. Se sentant fautif, Arno détourna vivement les yeux et secoua la tête.

— Ça ne vous va pas de jouer les ingénus, marquis.

— Non en effet. Ça, c’est ton rôle.

— Redescendez de là maintenant, grommela Arno. C’est dangereux.

Il avait presque l’impression d’entendre Bellec. Décidément, il vieillissait prématurément.

— Il va falloir m’y contraindre ! lança Sade d’un ton joueur.

Le marquis se mit alors à courir sur le parapet gelé, les bras levés à hauteur du buste pour se donner de l’équilibre. Horrifié, Arno le poursuivit aussitôt au pas de course et le saisit par la taille, l’attirant à lui. Avec un gloussement appréciatif, Sade se laissa tomber dans les bras d’Arno et les deux hommes se trouvèrent ainsi nez à nez. Entrainés par la chute, Arno fit tourner Sade dans ses bras dans une courte parodie de valse. Le rire cristallin du marquis emporté par le vent résonnait agréablement à ses oreilles. Un sentiment d’ivresse monta subitement à la tête d’Arno, qui ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il était content, tout bêtement. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait plus goûté cette sensation.

Le marquis entoura le cou du jeune homme de ses bras et glissa à son oreille :

— Au fait, moi aussi j’ai un prénom peu commun.

Le souffle chaud de Sade contre son oreille envoya à Arno un petit frisson le long de son échine.

— Je le sais, dit-il du même ton bas. Vous me l’avez dit le jour de notre rencontre : Donatien, c’est bien ça ?

— En effet. Ridicule n’est-ce pas ? D’un autre âge.

— Je ne trouve pas, répondit Arno du tac au tac. C’est un prénom original il est vrai, mais élégant. Comme vous, en somme.

Il avait ajouté cela sans réfléchir. Sade redressa la tête, dévisageant son vis-à-vis en clignant des yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, tellement large qu’Arno en eu mal aux joues pour lui.

— Arno… Ai-je rêvé où viens-tu à l’instant de me complimenter ?

— Oublions ça.

Rouge d’embarras, Arno le reposa à terre et reprit sa marche, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et Sade sur ses talons. 

— Non, je t’en prie Arno, continue !

Arno hésita une seconde, embêté par la façon dont ce qu’il voulait dire allait sonner.

— Je pourrais vous appeler Donatien, si vous… en exprimez le désir.

— Le voudrais-tu ? s’enquit Sade.

— C’est à vous que je le demande, répliqua Arno avec sérieux.

Le marquis considéra la chose quelques instants.

— _Sade_… est le nom qui me correspond le mieux, je crois.

— Dans ce cas…

Il retint l’expression « la messe est dite », craignant de faire hurler son compagnon. Les deux hommes marchèrent silencieusement quelques mètres, regardant les bateaux-mouches naviguer le long du fleuve. Puis Arno lâcha sur un ton taquin :

— Et pourquoi pas « Don » ?

— Le jour où je voudrais me faire passer pour un parrain de la mafia italien, certainement, répondit le marquis d’un ton pincé. En plus, c’est le diminutif de Donald. Quelle horreur.

— Vous en avez déjà l’apparence, le provoqua gentiment Arno. D’un parrain de la mafia, je veux dire. Avec vos costumes ultra-chics et vos écharpes en soie.

Sade le toisa avec un air faussement vexé.

— Tu m’as profondément blessé, Arno. Tu mérites une punition pour la peine.

Arno s’attendit à… il ne savait trop quoi, mais certainement pas Sade passer son bras sous le sien et se coller contre lui en ronronnant de contentement.

— Voilà qui est bien mieux, déclara le marquis. A présent je suis prêt à affronter la grandeur écrasante de l’architecture gothique catholique.

Arno était à ce point pris de court qu’il ne savait pas s’il devait protester ou resserrer sa prise sur le bras du marquis. Dans le doute, il se laissa faire.

Ils n’avaient pas marché quelques pas que Sade se mit soudainement à glousser tout bas, laissant le jeune homme encore plus perplexe. Il haussa un sourcil.

— « Arnold et Donald », déclara Sade pour toute explication.

Arno éclata d’un rire qui tint plus du hoquet de surprise.

— Ça ferait un bon nom de duo comique, commenta-t-il d’un ton acide.

— Gardons l’idée sous le coude, au cas où nous aurions besoin d’arrondir nos fins de mois.

— A force de vivre comme un prince, peut-être y serez-vous bel et bien contraint.

— Si jamais je suis dans le manque, je viendrai habiter chez toi.

— Je suis sûr que vous trouverez le paillasson très confortable.

C’est pouffant de concert que les deux hommes entrèrent dans Notre-Dame. Il restèrent bras dessus bras dessous non seulement durant la visite de la cathédrale mais également tout le reste du trajet jusqu’à l’appartement de Sade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, séquence émotion!

Plusieurs semaines s’écoulèrent au rythme des flots de la Seine et de l’agitation de la petite maison rue Mouffetard. Quand bien même Arno ne voyait toujours pas vraiment quelle place il avait à jouer dans cette histoire, au moins…

Lorsqu’il était avec le marquis, il ne ressassait pas, et par conséquent ne buvait pas.

Il était arrivé qu’en rentrant chez lui le soir Arno fasse escale dans quelque débit de boisson afin de s’assurer une nuit moins pénible, mais plus le temps passait et plus la fréquence diminuait. Il n’avait jamais été un grand consommateur de vin ou d’alcool en général. Jamais, jusqu’à ce qu’il y trouve un exutoire à son chagrin – chagrin qui s’estompait conjointement à son besoin.

Et à chaque déjeuner, c’était la même chose.

— ... et puis une carafe d’eau, s’il vous plaît.

En dehors de ça, Arno constatait avec un plaisir certain que l’appétit lui revenait peu à peu. Il avait même commandé de la viande, aujourd’hui.

Assis en face de lui dans un bistrot de la rue Mouffetard qu’ils n’avaient pas encore essayé, Sade reluquait sans gêne le décolleté de la serveuse en train de prendre leur commande. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Arno, une grimace réprobatrice au marquis – elle savait de toute évidence à qui elle avait affaire – puis repartit en cuisine. Sade reporta ensuite son attention sur le jeune homme et lui sourit comme si de rien n’était. Arno lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table.

— Aïe !

— C’était mérité.

— Comment, mérité ? Je ne fais que du repérage pour le casting de _Justine_ !

La serveuse revint avec la carafe et le verre de Vouvray qu’avait commandé le marquis. Les yeux de Sade alternèrent entre l’eau et le vin, puis se posèrent sur le jeune homme dont la mine était devenue maussade.

— Un verre ne te tueras pas. Pas au déjeuner, avec moi.

Arno leva un sourcil.

— Vous m’encouragez à boire ?

Sade leva ses mains dans un geste absolutoire, paumes vers l’extérieur.

— A boire _en ma compagnie_, précisa Sade d’un ton jovial. Un simple verre symbole du partage d’un bon repas. Je ne t’encourage pas à boire tout seul chez toi comme un malheureux pochard jusqu’à perte de conscience.

Arno considéra un moment ces paroles.

— A vous dire la vérité marquis, il m’arrive d’avoir parfois encore du mal à établir la limite entre les deux.

Sade lui envoya un de ses regards perçant dont il avait le monopole. Au lieu de répondre, il s’empara de son verre en le tenant par le pied, du bout de ses longs doigts fins. Il l’éleva à hauteur de visage afin d’observer les jeux de lumière dans la robe pâle et dorée, puis l’abaissa et le remua délicatement sous son nez, les yeux fermés. Arno le contempla silencieusement. De vieux souvenirs d’enfance firent surface.

« Tiens toujours le verre par le pied afin de ne pas réchauffer le vin », avait dit François de la Serre à Arno alors âgé de quinze ans. C’était la première fois que son père adoptif l’autorisait à goûter cette boisson mystérieuse. « Ensuite lève-le au-dessus de tes yeux et observe le vin à la lumière – la robe est révélatrice de nombreux secrets. » Le jeune garçon était déjà perdu. Il n’avait vu à la lumière que de jolies couleurs se mouvant derrière la paroi de verre sans comprendre leur signification. Des reflets lumineux pourtant impénétrables.

Arno sourit intérieurement quand il se souvint comme il avait grimacé lorsque Monsieur de la Serre lui avait ensuite mis le verre de vin sous le nez pour lui en faire respirer tout l’arôme.

— Exquis, commenta Sade en rouvrant finalement les yeux. Un Vouvray moelleux de 1989, excellent millésime. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas goûter ?

Sade reposa lentement le verre et le fit glisser en direction de son compagnon de table. Arno hésita. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Sade lui proposait de goûter dans son verre, mais il avait toujours refusé, par principe.

Cette fois, il s'y résolut. Il saisit le verre par le pied, comme son père adoptif lui avait enseigné, et laissa le précieux liquide envahir son palais et ses sens. Il savoura la sensation quelques secondes, puis reposa le verre et leva finalement les yeux vers Sade qui attendait fébrilement son verdict.

— Un peu trop sucré à mon goût, mais… c’est bon.

— Comment, « C’est bon. » ? s'insurgea le marquis. C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

— Je ne m’y connais pas tellement en vin, se défendit le jeune homme. François de la Serre avait essayé de m’initier, mais sans grand succès. C’était Elise la spécialiste.

Il n’aurait pas dû dire son nom. Pas après avoir bu du vin, quand bien même ce n’avait été qu’une gorgée. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence. Arno tripotait distraitement le verre du bout de ses doigts, les yeux résolument baissés.

— Elle te manque ?

La question si simple, posée avec douceur, semblait assourdissante dans le petit restaurant pratiquement vide. Arno relâcha une longue expiration qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

— Parle-moi d’elle.

Arno releva les yeux. L’iris bleu du marquis le regardait avec patience. Ni juge ni bourreau, Sade lui proposait simplement un exutoire à sa peine. Alors Arno parla.

Leur amitié fusionnelle qui en grandissant était devenue une passion, la mort de François de la Serre qui avait été comme un boulet de canon dans leur monde et leurs croyances. Comment Arno n’avait pas pu empêcher un attentat contre son père d’adoption orchestré par une société multinationale mafieuse dont avaient fait partie les de la Serre, parce qu’il avait négligé une lettre le prévenant du crime à venir. Comment en voulant faire pénitence et obtenir réparation, il avait retrouvé Elise puis l’avait perdue à nouveau, au prix de leur vengeance assouvie – la vengeance d’_Elise_. La rédemption, Arno la cherchait encore. A moins qu’il ne l’ait déjà trouvée, mais l’ignore ?

Alors, comme il aurait dû s’y attendre, ses yeux s’embuèrent et des larmes commencèrent à y perler.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de les chasser. C’était idiot. Il n’était même pas au pire de son état, au contraire. A vrai dire il se sentait de mieux en mieux, en particulier depuis leur balade à Notre-Dame. Mais ces larmes comptaient pour toutes celles qu’il avait refoulé ces derniers mois, se forçant à rester fort alors que personne ne s’était soucié de lui. Personne n’avait été là pour le voir, alors à quoi bon. Il avait fait ça pour Elise. Mais elle n’était plus là.

Il n’était pas resté fort, il était seulement resté vide. Vide et triste.

— Chhh Arno, lâche prise…

Il réalisa que le marquis s’était levé et assis sur la banquette à côté de lui. Doucement, comme demandant la permission, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, et Arno le laissa faire.

— Laisse-les partir, chuchota la voix suave du marquis contre son oreille.

Le jeune homme répondit d’un petit couinement étouffé.

Sade sentait bon, nota distraitement Arno alors qu’il enfouit sa tête dans l’épaule du marquis, ses mains venant reposer dans le bas de son dos. Arno continua de pleurer silencieusement, bercé par son ami dans un léger mouvement de bascule.

— Penses-tu souvent à elle ?

— Pas si longtemps encore, il n’y avait pas un instant où elle n’était pas le centre de mes pensées.

— Et maintenant ?

Arno laissa échapper un faible soupir de lassitude. Il remonta la tête lentement vers le cou protégé d’une écharpe, remontant la source du parfum enchanteur.

— Du crépuscule jusqu’à l’aube.

— Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je te retrouve sans cesse somnolant dans le fauteuil à l’étage.

Il pouvait _sentir_ son petit sourire en coin.

— Elle occupe mes nuits… Vous avez mes journées.

Sade cessa son mouvement de balancier et Arno réalisa subitement l’implication de ses paroles, ou du moins ce que le marquis allait très probablement en extrapoler. Tant pis, que le marquis pense ce qu’il veut. Il se trouvait bien, blotti au creux de son cou, il ne voulait plus bouger.

— Arno…

Sa voix n’était plus qu’un souffle, à la fois apaisant et demandeur. Et Arno ne savait encore comment réagir face à cette demande muette. Comme pour l’encourager, Sade poursuivit dans un murmure:

— Je vais finir par croire que tu apprécies ma compagnie.

Arno sourit contre l’épaule de Sade.

Le fait est que la présence parfois exaspérante du marquis était devenue… réconfortante. Agréable, même. Et même si Arno ne l’admettrait jamais, il était plaisant d’avoir quelqu’un se préoccupant de lui, de son bien être, après ces sombres mois passés seul à se morfondre. Pas seulement en cet instant précis, mais la présence stimulante que Sade avait été ces derniers jours en général. Leurs petites joutes verbales, leurs balades répétées dans Paris, ces repas partagés ensemble… Le fait est qu’il considérait à présent le marquis comme un véritable ami sur qui compter.

Bellec aurait dû tenir se rôle. Lorsqu’il lui avait rendu visite pour la première fois depuis la mort d’Elise, il aurait dû être l’épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Oh bien sûr il avait montré une certaine empathie, à sa manière. Il l’avait poussé à sortir de sa coquille à grands coup de pieds dans l’arrière-train, sans compassion ni complaisance. Arno serait retourné s’y terrer illico, si Sade ne lui avait témoigné cette première simple bribe d’émotion. La chaleur de sa main dans son dos lors de leur première rencontre lui revint en mémoire, consolatrice et bienfaitrice. 

— Vous voyez, commenta Arno à voix basse, vous êtes bel et bien capable de pitié et de compassion.

— Oh… J’imagine que tu en es pour quelque chose.

Les bras du marquis se refermèrent sensiblement plus fort sur le jeune homme. Arno avait conscience que ce qui n’était qu’une simple accolade de réconfort était progressivement en train de se transformer en une étreinte plus… intime. Intimiste, du moins. Il sentait la situation déraper mais ne faisait rien pour l’enrayer, l’esprit perdu dans l’agréable torpeur suivant un épisode de pleurs. Son monde se résumait en ce moment au coton feutré du manteau de Sade, la soie de son écharpe, l’odeur enivrante de son parfum de luxe et sa main caressant lentement son cuir chevelu.

Arno agrippa le manteau du marquis, le poussant à arrêter et continuer en même temps.

— Sade… articula-t-il dans un souffle. S’il vous plaît…

— Demande-moi, Arno…

A contrecœur, Arno décolla péniblement sa tête lourde du nid chaud où elle était blottie, rouvrant enfin les yeux pour se trouver face au regard enfiévré du marquis, forcé de relâcher son étreinte.

— Votre filet mignon va refroidir, dit-il d’une voix faible.

Interdit, le marquis tourna la tête vers la table. On leur avait effectivement apporté leurs plats pendant leur petit tête à tête.

— Oh, fit Sade, déçu. Ce n’est pas vraiment de _ce_ filet mignon dont j’ai envie en ce moment, ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, interrogeant Arno du regard, les iris brillants d’envie.

— Déjeunons et ensuite nous retournerons sur le plateau, articula Arno sur un ton qui se voulait assuré.

— Je le veux bien… si tu consens à me laisser retourner à ma place, répondit Sade avec un rictus carnassier.

Arno baissa les yeux. Il n’avait pas eu conscience que ses mains étaient restées agrippées au manteau de Sade. Confus, il marmonna une vague excuse et évita le regard du marquis.

Le reste du déjeuner passa comme si rien ne s’était passé, si ce n’est qu’Arno pouvait à peine soutenir le regard acéré de Sade et tenta de se focaliser uniquement sur son plat devant lui. Dans les heures qui suivirent, il repensa à cet étrange et intime moment.

Cela le travaillait, il ne pouvait le nier.

***

Le soir venu, ils se quittèrent d’un habituel « à demain ».

Cette fois cependant, le silence qui plana à la suite de leur adieu était plus évocateur que tous les soirs précédents.

Arrivé chez lui, Arno fila directement se coucher. Allongé dans son lit et fixant le plafond les yeux grand ouverts, il repassa dans sa tête les évènements des jours passés comme ils s’enchainaient.

Les allusions de Sade, les contacts physiques faciles, les réflexions sur son apparence.

Sa petite interprétation particulièrement explicite devant les comédiens… Non, devant _lui_. Il avait réussi à l’enterrer au fond de sa tête, mais l’attitude de Sade de la journée envers lui le forçait à la voir émerger à nouveau.

Une chaleur électrisante vint titiller Arno au niveau de son bas-ventre. Non… il ne devait pas. Il n’était pas du tout attiré par Sade, enfin ! Il n’était même pas sûr que le marquis _éprouve_ quelque chose pour lui. De l’attirance physique, possible, mais aucune réelle affection. Il flirtait avec tout le monde, c’était un jeu pour lui. Arno, les comédiens, sa domestique… Sade était un radiateur ambulant qui ne pensait qu’à s’envoyer en l’air en enchainant les partenaires pourvu qu’ils soient bandants, et les morceaux de script qu’Arno avait découvert dans la petite chambre à l’étage en étaient la preuve !

Mais l’avait-il déjà vu agir de la sorte avec quelqu’un d’autre ? raisonna l’autre partie de son cerveau. Non, jamais. Lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble, le marquis n’avait d’yeux que pour lui. Il lui était arrivé de mater des serveuses mais cela n’avait rien à voir, il cherchait des actrices pour ses films, il l’avait bien dit. Pareil pour les acteurs et actrices qu’il tripotait sur scène, il n’y avait là que de très professionnelles raisons. Plus encore, il n’y a qu’avec lui que le marquis faisait preuve de cette compassion qu’il semblait pourtant mépriser.

Et alors, ça ne changeait rien ! Pour ce qu’il en savait, Sade était bien capable de sauter sa domestique tous les soirs.

Arno chassa aussitôt cette pensée désagréable.

La façon dont Sade le regardait par moment… comme s’il voulait le dévorer vivant. Personne ne l’avait jamais regardé ainsi. Pas même Elise.

Sans même y penser, Arno se tourna sur le ventre et commença à remuer son bassin contre le matelas, cherchant de la friction. Les bras de Sade autour de lui, les siens autour de Sade… Son odeur, ce parfum si délicieux… Sa main massant ses cheveux.

« Demande-moi » avait dit Sade.

Arno l’imagina au-dessus de lui, dans ce même lit. Non, plutôt rue Mouffetard, dans le fauteuil où il lisait _Le Rouge et le Noir_. Sade lui arracherait l’ouvrage des mains, furieux de le voir ainsi amouraché d’un tel torchon bonapartiste. Il le déchirerait en morceaux, puis se jetterait sur Arno et déchirerait ses vêtements. Non, non, cela ressemblait trop à un mauvais scénario de film porno… Il s’approcherait lentement de lui, menaçant, tirerait sur le ruban retenant ses épaisses mèches brunes et y plongerait la main. Arno était persuadé qu’il aimait lui toucher les cheveux, qu’il en avait envie en permanence mais se retenait de le faire. Il lui agripperait brusquement sa tignasse et forcerait sa tête vers l’arrière, le contraignant à lui faire face. Sade aurait dans ses yeux la lueur dangereuse du prédateur s’apprêtant à dévorer sa proie. Arno le provoquerait d’une voix basse et rauque : « Vous détestez ce livre mais vous l’avez chez vous, et vous l’avez clairement lu et relu. N’êtes vous pas un bonapartiste refoulé, au fond ? » Tremblante de colère, la poigne de Sade se ferait plus forte dans ses cheveux, oscillant entre force et douceur. Le marquis approcherait son visage tout contre sa joue et lui susurrerait à l’oreille : « je t’ai dit qu’il y avait des façons bien plus douces de souffrir, cher Arno », tandis qu’il débouclerait sa ceinture de son autre main, la faisant claquer dans l’air. « Laisse-moi t’y initier ».

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir devant son appartement, ramenant brutalement Arno à la réalité dans un éclair de lucidité.

Il étouffa un soupir monumental contre son oreiller, en même temps qu’il relâcha ses muscles et cessa de se tortiller dans son lit, bien que nullement satisfait. Qu’était-il en train de faire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ? Il était ridicule. Fallait-il qu’il soit frustré pour se laisser aller à de telles fantaisies. Surtout avec Sade en protagoniste ! Que dirait Elise si elle le voyait ? Elle serait sans doute affligée, ou bien rirait de lui. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Honteux et frustré comme jamais, il se releva de son lit pour prendre une courte douche froide puis se recoucha immédiatement, ses cheveux humides répandant un halo glacé sur son oreiller.

La dernière image qu’il eut avant de se laisser emporter par un sommeil léger fut celle de Sade se penchant au-dessus de lui dans le fauteuil, murmurant au creux de son oreille toutes les délicieuses perversités qu’Arno lui inspirait.

Cette nuit-là, l’Elise qu’il ne parvenait à sauver ne le toisa pas avec rancœur mais amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

Les jours suivants, l’ambiance sur le plateau semblait différente.

Arno avait la désagréable impression que tout le monde savait qu’il s’était frotté contre son matelas en pensant à Sade et le jugeait en permanence, riant de lui lorsqu’il avait le dos tourné et le scrutant avec affliction à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. 

La seule exception était Lapparent. Le député ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, Arno aurait pu en jurer même sans l’avoir sous les yeux. Il avait déjà remarqué que lorsqu’il n’était pas en train de dormir ou se faire fouetter le cul, Lapparent ne faisait que lorgner du côté du caméraman. Se souciait-il de faire bonne impression devant la caméra ? Quel type étrange. Arno avait encore du mal à le cerner.

Le jeune homme laissa là sa réflexion sur le député poitevin et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, s’efforçant de disparaître au mieux dans les ténèbres du coin du salon où il s’était posté. Il avait pris ses aises ces derniers jours et ne portait plus systématiquement son costume-cravate de fonction. Arno savait qu’il prenait là un risque, car sa tenue de travail était le seul élément témoignant concrètement qu’il était là pour veiller à la protection du marquis. Seulement il s’était relâché une fois, optant pour des vêtements plus confortables. Puis une deuxième fois, puis une troisième…

Il fallait reconnaitre qu’il se fondait plus facilement dans la masse, avec sa parka bleu nuit à capuche et son jean noir délavé. Porter sa capuche était également un bon rempart contre les cris et gémissements des acteurs qui devenaient de plus en plus assommants avec le temps.

En revanche, il avait maintenant la désagréable sensation d’arborer une dégaine de clochard en comparaison avec Sade et sa garde-robe très haute-couture.

— Arno ?

Le marquis l’avait évidemment repéré et l’observait avec curiosité depuis le plateau de tournage. Il s’empressa vers lui, paré d’un sourire goguenard. Il s’était activé toute la journée mais débordait toujours autant d’énergie et ne transpirait même pas ; sa force semblait inépuisable. Il avait ouvert sa chemise de quelques boutons et roulé les manches jusqu’aux coudes. Sa tenue était étonnamment commune aujourd’hui : chemise blanche sur pantalon moutarde et mocassins marron, sans oublier la montre de luxe et la chevalière familiale. Une petite touche de fantaisie néanmoins : deux ou trois bracelets de perles en toc aux couleurs vives qui s’accordaient miraculeusement avec l’ensemble.

— Eh bien ? l’interpela Sade d’un ton gentiment moqueur. Tu te prends pour un assassin, tapi dans l’ombre et prêt à sauter sur sa proie ? Très convainquant.

— Ne vous moquez pas, le rabroua mollement le jeune homme. Je préfère juste ne pas attirer l’attention.

— Voyons, tout le monde sait déjà que tu es là, Arno. Et surtout, il est difficile de ne pas attirer l’attention quand on arbore un aussi joli minois que le tien.

Arno détourna le regard et se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Depuis l’autre soir, il était devenu de plus en plus ardu de n’afficher qu’un simple agacement devant les allusions répétées du marquis.

Sade s’inquiéta de cette absence de répondant. Il pencha la tête de côté, cherchant les yeux du jeune homme.

— Es-tu malade ? Cela fait quelques temps que tu ne réponds plus à mes avances que par le silence. Tes piques me manquent, Arno.

— Vos _avances_, répéta Arno d’un ton acerbe… Est-ce un jeu pour vous ?

_N_’est-ce qu’un jeu pour vous, criaient ses prunelles.

Les yeux de Sade s’étrécirent, ne laissant filtrer qu’une inquiétante lueur bleutée. Il venait de rejoindre la partie d’échecs et pensait son prochain coup.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Arno soutint son regard.

— Vous feriez n’importe quoi pour une paire de fesses dans votre lit.

— Il y a du vrai, admit Sade à contrecœur. Cependant…

— Dans ce cas, dispensez-vous à l’avenir de vos remarques ambigües, le coupa Arno d’un ton cassant. J’apprécie votre compagnie, je l’admets. Je vous considère même comme – il soupira – un _ami_. Mais je ne tiens en aucun cas à être un énième papillon épinglé à votre collection. 

Sans laisser à Sade l’opportunité de répondre, Arno partit d’un pas rapide à l’étage poursuivre sa lecture avec mauvaise humeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard – ou était-ce quelques heures? Arno relisait encore et toujours la même page sans parvenir à avancer ce fichu bouquin – des pas prudents se firent entendre dans l’escalier, et la tête du marquis apparut dans l’encadrure de la porte peu après.

— Arno ? Puis-je te parler ?

Affalé en travers de son fauteuil de lecture dans la petite chambre mal éclairée, Arno se contenta de maugréer un « s’il le faut » sans même lever le nez du livre. Visiblement contrarié, Sade s’approcha à pas de velours et vint s’appuyer contre l’étagère près d’Arno.

— Je te lance des fleurs depuis le début de notre partenariat, qu’est-ce qui a changé du jour au lendemain pour que cela te déplaise ainsi ?

Tout, et rien. Arno l’ignorait, et le savait. Il avait surtout besoin de mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Mais ça, il ne devait surtout pas l’admettre à Sade.

— J’ai besoin de mettre de l’ordre dans mes idées, lâcha-t-il sans y penser.

_Quel con,_ se fustigea-t-il intérieurement. Sade le considéra un instant de ses yeux perçants, insondable.

— Eh bien, Arno, l’occasion est bien choisie. J’allai justement te proposer de changer d’air. Que dirais-tu d’un petit séjour en Provence ?

Arno leva enfin les yeux vers le marquis. A ce stade, ça ne valait même plus la peine de faire semblant de lire.

— En Provence ?

— Plus précisément, reprit Sade en faisant mine d’inspecter ses ongles, je t’invite à passer quelques jours avec moi dans mon château de Saumane, dans le Vaucluse. Qu’en dis-tu ?

Deux résidences à Paris, plus un château… et combien d’autres encore ? Même sans être le moins du monde porté sur l’argent, Arno trouvait cet étalage de luxe légèrement agaçant.

— Qu’avez-vous prévu d’y faire exactement ? demanda Arno en plissant les yeux de suspicion. Il imaginait bien le terrain de jeu d’une orgie monumentale pour aristos blasés.

— Voyons, se reposer ! Prendre du bon temps ! Quitter enfin ce sale air parisien froid et chargé de microbes !

— Mais encore ?

Un petit sourire énigmatique tordit les lèvres du marquis. Il se redressa et marcha quelques pas au milieu de la pièce, mains croisées derrière le dos.

— Le tournage touche à sa fin et il est temps d’envisager la suite. Je donne au château un bal masqué dans quelques jours ; principalement pour vendre le projet de long-métrage dont je t’ai parlé, _La Nouvelle Justine_. Il sera difficile de contrôler qui entre et qui sort. L’occasion idéal pour quelqu’un animé de mauvaises intentions de s’en prendre à moi…

Arno se redressa dans son fauteuil. Enfin, allait-il servir à ce pourquoi on l’employait ? Enfin, une vraie mission ?

— Tu seras mes yeux, Arno.

Sade était presque solennel. Immédiatement, le jeune homme se sentit inspiré par la tâche. Il saurait être à la hauteur.

— Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi, déclara-t-il en toute sincérité.

Le visage du marquis s’éclaira d’un franc sourire, comme attendri par les premiers mots d’un enfant. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

— Bien sûr, cela va sans dire ! C’est ce que j’ai toujours fait.

Un léger silence flotta entre eux. Puis brusquement, l’air changea et les traits du marquis se firent réprobateurs et amusés à la fois. 

— Tiens, tu as mis la main sur cette abomination.

Les yeux d’Arno tombèrent sur l’objet du délit sur ses genoux. Sur la couverture sale aux coins pliés, le héros de Stendhal le toisait avec un regard hautain.

— Je… Oui, c’était… bredouilla lamentablement le jeune homme.

Sade éclata d’un rire impitoyable. Arno ne savait plus ou se mettre, passant son pouce sur le bord des pages sans parvenir à se décider de l’attitude à adopter. Il était péniblement difficile de ne pas se remémorer son petit fantasme de l’autre soir – lequel, à la force de sa volonté, n’avait pas été réitéré. Se sentant doublement pris en faute, le visage d’Arno tourna au rouge pivoine.

— Ne sois pas si gêné, intervint Sade d’une voix acide. Après tout, il ne s’agit que d’une romance cul-cul entre une stupide bourgeoise coincée et un fils de prolétaire écervelé. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire… Oups, si, quelqu’un l’a fait. Pour autant que j’abhorre ce livre, ce n’est pas un crime de le lire.

— Pourtant, c’est un roman bonapartiste… Non ?

— Julien Sorel est obsédé par Bonaparte, c’est certain. Je suis même persuadé que le petit empereur tient le premier rôle de ses rêves mouillés. Pour autant, Stendhal est-il lui-même bonapartiste ? Je n’en suis pas si sûr. _Le Rouge et le Noir_ est la critique d’une époque et d’une façon de penser qui lui est propre. La descendance de la classe ouvrière qui rêve de s’élever dans la société à travers les études et refoule ses instincts à travers l’hypocrisie, mais ne reçoit que l’indifférence de la bourgeoisie, qui elle-même n’a d’autre désir que de s’élever aux côtés de l’aristocratie qui la méprise. 

— Oh… Je pensais que vous, enfin…

— Quelle éloquence, décidément.

Arno se racla la gorge.

— En lisant vos notes dans les marges, reprit-il d’un ton frôlant la nervosité, j’avais cru que Napoléon était le motif de votre haine pour ce livre.

— C’est sûr, sa présence omniprésente dans les pensées de ce délicieux jeune garçon qu’est Julien Sorel n’a rien arrangé. Mais cette amourette avec la frigide Louise de Rênal est tellement frustrante et empesée !

Arno fronça un sourcil.

— Oh voyez-vous ça, d_élicieux_ ? répéta-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

Pour sa part, il avait surtout trouvé le héros du célèbre roman parfaitement antipathique. Typiquement le genre de personnage qui n’en faisait qu’à sa tête pour de mauvaises raisons et s’attirait des ennuis avec une très grande facilité.

Animé tout à coup par les émotions, Sade partit gesticuler à travers la chambre.

— Ce tempérament, cette fougue ! Son ambition à vouloir égaler le nabot corse le dévore et le force à refouler ses envies, à modérer ses passions, mais en fin de compte ce sont elles qui le mèneront à sa perte. Il faut dire que j’étais adolescent la première fois que j’ai lu ce livre. Julien Sorel me plaisait, mais plus que son amour pour Madame de Rênal et Mathilde de la Mole, cette idolâtrie de Napoléon me rendait fou !

Un jeune Sade épris d’un héros romanesque et jaloux d’un concurrent mort doublement, dans la réalité et dans la fiction, voilà qui était pour le moins cocasse. Mais ça ne faisait pas rire Arno, non, vraiment pas. La situation ne l’amusait pas, elle l’exaspérait.

L’ambition était un trait de caractère qu’Arno avait tout de suite détesté chez le jeune héros, car elle le conduisait presque systématiquement au mensonge. Il mentait à son entourage sur ses aspirations, mais se mentait également à lui-même sur ce qu’il était. Tout cela pour gravir les échelons et pouvoir écraser ceux qui l’avaient autrefois pris de haut…

— Je trouve curieux que vous appréciez Julien Sorel alors que son état d’esprit est en fin de compte très semblable à celui de Bonaparte, du moins de ce que vous m’en avez dit lors de notre petite balade à Notre-Dame.

— Tu ne comprends pas ; ses mauvais côtés lui viennent de ce qu’il tente de reproduire de ce qu’il imagine être Napoléon. Il est son ultime modèle de réussite sociale et veut donc s’assimiler à lui, mais sa passion est trop forte. Il ne pourra jamais être comme lui car il lui manque…

— L’intelligence ?

— Le sang-froid.

— Aussi.

Arno n’avait pu empêcher son ton d’être sec. Malgré la douce pénombre de la chambre, il n’eut pas de mal à discerner le petit sourire narquois se dessiner au coin de la bouche du marquis.

— Tu ne sembles guère l’apprécier, constata Sade en se rapprochant du siège d’Arno à pas feutrés.

Ce dernier se figea sur le fauteuil, le dos à présent parfaitement droit contre le dossier et les mains crispées sur le livre. Il ne put contenir l’animosité transpirant de ses mots :

— En ce qui me concerne, Sorel n’est qu’un petit parvenu, hypocrite et opportuniste. Peu importe qu’il soit sanguin, ça n’excuse pas toutes ses mauvaises décisions.

Sade apprécia la réflexion d’un petit rire de gorge. Il se tenait à présent juste devant Arno, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Arno réalisa que la situation était en train de lui échapper ; il le sentait jusque dans l’odeur du parfum luxueux de Sade telle qu’il se la remémorait lors de leur échange au restaurant. Avait-il de toute façon été en contrôle à un moment donné? Le temps qu’il y réponde, il était déjà trop tard.

Se penchant en avant, le marquis appuya ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et chercha le jeune homme du regard. Leurs visages étaient à présent bien en face l’un de l’autre, seulement séparés de quelques centimètres.

Arno osait à peine respirer. Il était physiquement pris au piège. Bien sûr, il savait qu’il pouvait aisément partir, ou même ordonner à Sade de s’en aller. Mais il n’en fit rien. Il était troublé, indéniablement. Par le délicieux parfum, par le souffle chaud qu’il pouvait pratiquement sentir contre sa peau, par ces yeux d’un si singulier bleu violacé qui avaient la faculté de transpercer son être et plus encore…

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le livre.

— Je connais un autre garçon au sang chaud, susurra le marquis… Un jeune homme pourvu des mêmes qualités que Sorel mais dénué de ses défauts. Courageux, dédié à ses passions, impétueux mais droit et honnête. D’une désarmante franchise.

— Sade… articula Arno d’une voix tout aussi basse et tremblante. Que vous-ai-je dit au sujet des avances ?

— J’ai encore le droit de dire ce que je pense, non ? Tu es un jeune homme exceptionnel, Arno, et je le dis sans équivoque aucune...

La voix de Sade s’était réduite à un chuchotement rauque. Arno était autant incapable de penser que de soutenir le regard de son ami. _Son ami_… Le terme paraissait à présent assez mal choisi. Sade lui donna des petits coup de nez à nez, attendant un signe, une réponse. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, l’empêchant de réfléchir.

Arno entrouvrit légèrement la bouche sans qu’aucun mot n’en sorte, et le marquis y vit une approbation. Peut-être en était-ce une.

Les lèvres de Sade se posèrent doucement, presque délicatement, sur celles d’Arno. L’abeille venant butiner avec déférence la plus belle fleur du jardin.

Le temps s’arrêta, puis redémarra.

La bouche chaude du marquis se mut contre sa consœur qui, après quelques secondes de latence, indécise, finit par suivre fiévreusement le mouvement. Investigateur, tantôt mordillant la lèvre inférieure, tantôt pointant la langue contre l’accès tant désiré qui se refermait toujours avant l’intrusion, Sade dévorait Arno comme il le ferait d’un fruit exotique, au goût nouveau et merveilleux – mais qui ne se laisse pas facilement manger.

— Sade… Je ne… Pas comme ça, bredouilla Arno contre les lèvres ardentes du marquis.

— Comme ça quoi ? s’enquit Sade d’un ton mêlant ivresse et impatience, titillant les lèvres du jeune homme de sa langue.

Arno saisit le marquis par les épaules, appréciant quelques instant la simple sensation de la pression de ses mains sur lui. Puis de toute sa volonté, il le força à s’écarter, arrachant à Sade un grognement de frustration.

— Je vous l’ai dit, rappela Arno dans un souffle, je ne veux pas être un de vos coups d’un soir.

— Oh toi…siffla le marquis entre ses dents. Toi et ta satanée sentimentalité.

La lueur perçant dans les prunelles lavande était plus affamée que jamais. Arno lâcha les épaules de Sade dans un mouvement de retraite et ce dernier attrapa ses poignets au vol.

— Cruel enfant… Me retirer le fruit défendu aussitôt après me l’avoir fait goûter. Tu me tues Arno, tu me… Oh…

Avec un long soupir lascif, Sade glissa son visage dans le cou d’Arno et entreprit de le piquer de baisers. D’abord chastes, comme on embrasserait une idole. Puis plus humides, langoureux, jusqu’à ce qu’Arno sente une rangée d’incisives effleurer la chair.

— Hmmarquis… Ne…

La plainte se perdit dans un gémissement languissant.

Sade n’écoutait plus. Il suçait, mordillait la peau avec délice, tout en maintenant plus fermement encore les poignets d’Arno qui ne faisait guère plus mine que de mollement se débattre, électrisé par l’étreinte du marquis. Il sentait son sang affluer vers le bas de son corps et cela allait commencer à devenir hautement problématique. Le regard embrumé et le souffle court, Arno était perdu dans les limbes de l’ivresse.

Après une ultime succion, Sade écarta son visage pour dévoiler ce qu’Arno découvrirait le soir même dans le miroir de sa salle de bain : une trace violacée presque noire, obscure morsure de plaisir. Le marquis le marquait de sa marque.

Les yeux fous, haletant, Sade se redressa, tremblant sur ses jambes mais sa prise toujours d’acier. Arno nota distraitement une goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Le marquis était humain, après tout.

— Je veux te prendre, Arno, déclara-t-il dans un souffle rauque. Là, tout de suite. Je regrette de ne pouvoir te le dire avec plus de poésie mais c’est la vérité brute.

Arno aurait voulu ignorer la décharge électrique qui lui traversa l’échine à cette déclaration.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, souffla Arno en levant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sade, l’esprit en trop-plein de contradiction.

— Oh, vraiment… Comme jusqu’à présent ?

Dans un instant de faiblesse, Sade libéra l’un des poignets pour caresser la joue rougie du jeune homme. Les yeux pailletés d’Arno exprimait la détresse mais également une force renouvelée. Sade voulut à nouveau combler la distance et Arno l’en empêcha, recouvrant d’un geste vif les lèvres du marquis de sa main.

— Sade… Je refuse de me prêter à vos petits jeux de pouvoir, soutint Arno d’une voix déterminée.

Cela lui valut un coup de langue contre sa paume, qu’il retira sous la surprise. Le marquis en profita pour chercher à réaffirmer sa prise sur Arno mais cette fois, le jeune homme fut le plus rapide. Il glissa du fauteuil tel un félin et attrapant à son tour les poignets de Sade, retourna l’homme contre le fauteuil, inversant leurs positions.

Sade lâcha un petit rire appréciateur de l’ironie dramatique de la scène. 

— Il ne s’agit pas de jeux de pouvoir, Arno. Il s’agit simplement de lâcher prise. J’essaie simplement de t’apprendre… à vivre.

Déstabilisé, Arno relâcha les fins poignets d’un geste brusque et fit un pas en arrière, se mettant hors de portée. Il considéra un instant son vis-à-vis, en en profitant pour reprendre son souffle. Sade se pencha en avant, comme prêt à bondir. Arno fit un autre pas en arrière, paume levée devant lui à hauteur de hanche, et le marquis s’immobilisa.

— Gardez vos leçons pour vos films, marquis, répliqua le jeune homme d’une voix plus assurée. Pour moi « vivre » signifie écouter son cœur, pas son pénis; et vous ne me ferez jamais changer d’avis.

Les yeux de Sade s’étrécirent. Les rouages de la machination se remettaient en route. Arno l’ignora. Avisant le livre tombé à terre, il le ramassa et le jeta sur les genoux de Sade avec toute la désinvolture dont il était capable.

— Je n’ai plus envie de le continuer. De toute façon, vous m’en avez pratiquement dévoilé la fin. Ainsi, cela finit mal pour le petit Julien Sorel. Je vais vous dire : c’est bien fait pour lui.

— Arno… commença Sade d’un ton inhabituellement grave.

Le marquis esquissa un geste de la main vers lui, probablement dans l’intention de le retenir, de s’excuser, peu importe. Non, connaissant le bonhomme, certainement pas pour s’excuser. Du reste il n’avait pas à le faire. Sade était comme il était, et Arno… Arno l’avait laissé prendre trop de place dans sa vie. Il était trop dangereux de s’attacher à ce genre de personnage sans attache, sans foi ni loi, incapable d’éprouver de l’… _Non, ne pas le dire._

Sade avait demandé ce qui avait changé.

_Moi, j’ai changé_.

Sans un adieu ni même un au revoir, Arno quitta la petite chambre sans se retourner puis claqua pour la dernière fois la porte de la maison rue Mouffetard. Il se trouvait bien lâche de prendre ainsi la fuite ; Bellec l’aurait renié. Il faut dire aussi que Bellec aurait sans doute choisi de régler définitivement son compte au marquis, mais Arno n’en était pas à ce point.

Etouffant un juron adressé à lui-même, il respira une grande bouffée de l’air glacial de cette fin de février et prit le chemin du Café-Théâtre, à pied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive à la moitié de l'histoire; à partir de là les chapitres vont devenir beaucoup plus longs!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On va parler peinture néoclassique, alors voilà quelques clefs de compréhension:
> 
> Peinture d'histoire: genre pictural qui s'inspire de scènes de l'histoire, de la mythologie ou de la religion, très populaire à la fin du XVIIIème siècle.
> 
> Jacques-Louis David: peintre précurseur du style néoclassique en France. 
> 
> Au passage, le style néoclassique se caractérise par un retour aux canons classiques: idéal de beauté grec, composition très rigoureuse avec une perspective refermée, lisibilité de la narration, théâtralité, entre autres. Bref c'est assez froid et lisse, au contraire du romantisme qui se base sur l'expression des sentiments => je vous renvoie vers Delacroix pour le romantisme mais on ne va pas parler de lui, même si je l'adore. 
> 
> Antoine-Jean Gros: élève de David. Arno en parlera plus en détail dans l'histoire. Lui et David ont énormément travaillé pour Bonaparte et ont participé à façonner sa légende en France avec des œuvres qu'on pourrait qualifier de propagande, même si le terme est impropre pour l'époque.
> 
> Je vous invite à taper ces deux peintres dans google image pour avoir une idée de leur production, car je vais citer quelques uns de leurs tableaux!

Arno ignorait s’il devait s’attendre à revoir le marquis ou non. Après tout, il n’avait pas été très clair quant à son départ.

Une chose était certaine, il ne s’attendait pas à revoir le marquis _aussi tôt_.

Après une mauvaise nuit qui lui rappela les premiers temps de la mort d’Elise, lorsque son cerveau était trop agité et angoissé pour se relâcher un tant soi peu, Arno se leva péniblement aux aurores, ne sachant trop quoi faire de la journée. En temps normal, il n’y aurait pas eu à réfléchir : VIN. Mais il n’en avait vraiment plus envie. En fait, il aurait juré qu’il n’y avait même plus une seule bouteille présente dans l’appartement.

Il en vint à penser à Sade, forcément. Le fantôme du baiser… de _leur_ baiser était resté tout le reste de la soirée sur ses lèvres. Aujourd’hui ne subsistait plus que la marque violacée ornant le cou d’Arno tel un tatouage aquarellé. Le jeune homme y porta la main, effleurant la peau délicatement meurtrie. Il poussa un profond soupir. Ça ne lui avait pas déplu, il est vrai. Mais ce n’était pas le problème.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir de ses sentiments, encore moins envers une personne qui ne les lui rendrait pas. Ils coucheraient ensemble, et puis quoi ? Une fois son travail fini, ils ne se reverraient plus ; ou bien Sade appellerait Arno de temps à autres pour une partie de jambes en l’air. Par faiblesse ou par ennui, Arno accepterait. Un jour, il lui proposerait même un plan à trois avec sa soubrette. Non merci, très peu pour lui.

C’est décidé, il fallait oublier Sade et contacter Unity Protect afin de rompre le contrat – il voyait d’ici Bellec entrer dans une rage folle... Ça ne pressait pas.

Se faisant violence, Arno se leva de son lit et se prépara un café façon Bellec, celui qu’il lui avait servi l’autre jour et auquel les recrues de l’agence avaient d'ailleurs droit quotidiennement : deux cuillères à soupe par personne. Plus une, histoire de. Il allait mourir.

Arno venait de lancer la machine quand la sonnette de la porte retentit.

Etait-ce Dieu qui voulait l’empêcher de préparer ce café ? Non, Dieu ne se levait pas aussi tôt. En plus, Dieu n’avait très certainement jamais goûté le café de Bellec.

Il alla à la porte et, chassant ses soupçons quant à l’identité du visiteur matinal, l’ouvrit en grand.

— Pas encore prêt ?

Arno se sentit tellement stupide, mais trouver un Sade pétri d’autosuffisance en tenue de voyage bohème mais luxueuse sur son palier lui procura un immense soulagement. Il portait un blouson vert kaki sur un gilet vert foncé, avec son écharpe de soie dorée enroulée autour du cou, ainsi qu’un pantalon de toile moutarde très ajusté et ses mocassins marron. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil aviateur vintages d’un geste théâtral et brandit un sac en papier rempli de viennoiseries avec un grand sourire, comme si Arno n’était absolument pas parti en claquant la porte la veille.

Arno n’était pas vraiment adepte de la politique de l’autruche. Pourtant, il fut reconnaissant à Sade de cette « trêve ». Il n’avait aucune envie d’être en froid avec la seule personne qu’il pouvait aujourd’hui considérer comme son ami. Il n’avait plus le courage d’être seul.

— Tu m’as manqué, depuis hier.

Ils repartaient donc sur les bonnes vieilles bases.

Et puis une sonnette d’alarme retentie au fond de son cerveau. Son appartement était bien ridicule comparé au penthouse du marquis. Non pas qu’Arno en ai honte, mais il ne voulait pas donner de l’eau au moulin de Sade. Il ne devait le laisser entrer sous aucun prétexte.

— C’est mignon chez toi, commenta Sade en profitant de l’instant de flottement pour pénétrer les lieux sans permission. Effectivement, il y aurait des travaux de rénovation à faire. Et puis bien sûr, chasser tous les occupants de l’immeuble pour reconstruire l’hôtel particulier d’antan.

Arno roula les yeux d’agacement. C’était plaisant, quelque part. Il ferma la porte derrière Sade et se tourna vers lui, mains sur les hanches. Le marquis le toisa de haut en bas sans pudeur, ne faisant que trop prendre conscience à Arno de sa piètre tenue d’intérieur, bien inconvenante pour recevoir un invité : un large pantalon de pyjama gris défraichi et un vieux pull bleuâtre trop large découvrant un bout d’épaule. Il réajusta sa tenue autant que possible et se racla la gorge.

— A quoi dois-je cette visite de courtoisie ?

Sade posa les viennoiseries sur la petite table à manger. La lumière de la fenêtre dessinait son profil en contre-jour. Les yeux baissés sur la table, il ne regarda pas Arno lorsqu’il répondit d’une voix prudente :

— J’avais le sentiment que tu ne viendrais pas de toi-même reprendre le travail, aujourd’hui. Je me trompe ?

Arno se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. La cafetière siffla, lui fournissant une diversion qu’il s’empressa de saisir. Le temps qu’il s’occupe en cuisine et verse le café chaud dans une tasse, Sade était installé à table, mains jointes devant lui. Il reprit sur un ton léger :

— As-tu préparé tes affaires ?

— Pour ?

— Notre séjour à Saumane, enfin !

— Oh… Oui, j’avais complètement oublié. Je ne pensais pas que c’était prévu pour aujourd’hui.

— Ça ne l’était pas, mais j’ai décidé d’avancer la date. Tu en as besoin, et moi aussi. Cela nous changera les idées à tous deux et nous permettra de repartir du bon pied. Qu’en-dis-tu ?

Sade tapotait doucement ses doigts sur la surface lisse de la table, interrogeant Arno de ses yeux clairs. Le jeune homme le jaugea silencieusement un instant. Il lorgna vers la tasse entre ses mains, songeur, puis releva à nouveau les yeux vers son ami.

— J’en dis que… Ça parait raisonnable, conclut-il franchement mais prudemment.

Le marquis s’illumina littéralement. Il adressa un sourire ravi à Arno qui y répondit timidement.

— Formidable ! Ma monture est réparée, elle nous attend en bas de chez toi.

Cela força à Arno un petit sourire narquois.

— J’espère avoir au moins droit à un carrosse, après toute cette attente.

— Rien n’est trop beau pour toi, répliqua Sade avec un clin d’œil.

Arno roula les yeux et porta la tasse à ses lèvres… mais se retint de boire. Il avait une meilleure idée.

— Voulez-vous du café ?

— Oh, bien volontiers ! Sers-toi, à propos, déclara-t-il en désignant le sac en papier rempli d’appétissantes viennoiseries. Je me doutais que tu n’aurais pas encore pris ton petit-déjeuner, et moi non plus.

— Prenez donc ma tasse, je m’en ferai une autre.

— Quelle abnégation.

Sade se saisit de la tasse que le jeune homme lui tendait et, évidemment, la tourna de façon à pouvoir boire à l’endroit où les lèvres d’Arno s’étaient posées. Il porta la tasse à sa bouche sans même en inspirer l’arôme – grave erreur – et se mit à boire.

La grimace qu’afficha Sade dès la première gorgée fut inestimable. Etouffant un juron, il reposa la tasse en hâte et porta les deux mains à sa gorge. Il se détourna en hâte d’Arno pour pousser un long et dramatique râle, toussant et crachant de façon bien peu élégante. Arno en aurait presque eu de la peine pour lui.

— Tenterais-tu de m’empoisonner ?! s’étrangla le marquis, le visage crispé dans une expression outrée.

Un petit rictus rusé aux lèvres, Arno prit un croissant dans le sac en papier devant lui et s’enfonça dans sa chaise, un bras croisé sur la poitrine, dévorant la viennoiserie tout en toisant le marquis d’un regard provocateur.

— Oh, Arno… marmonna le marquis d’un ton doucereux.

Arno se leva nonchalamment, passa près de Sade et s’empara de la tasse pour y boire à son tour en faisant mine de trouver le breuvage potable. Le marquis ne le quittait pas des yeux. Puis, reposant la tasse, il poussa un soupir de contentement forcé et annonça d’un ton autoritaire :

— Finissez le café. Je prépare ma valise et j’arrive. Merci pour les croissants.

Il fila dans la chambre, referma la porte derrière lui et laissa échapper une grande expiration. Il s’appuya un instant contre la surface en bois, fronçant les sourcils face à sa propre attitude.

A quoi jouait-il, bon sang ? Voilà que c’était lui qui venait provoquer Sade.

Et pour couronner le tout, cela l’amusait beaucoup.

***

— Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Le sourire de Sade se figea pour retomber vers une expression meurtrie.

— Elle ne te plaît pas ?

Arno lâcha son gros sac de voyage qui heurta le trottoir dans un « pouf » retentissant, pour prendre son visage dans ses mains, moitié riant moitié pleurant de consternation devant la vieille Citroën deux-chevaux mauve vif fièrement garée devant le Café-Théâtre. 

— Ce n’est pas ça mais… Ahh, soupira le jeune homme, j’aurais dû me douter que c’était votre genre de collectionner des antiquités.

— Comment ça, une antiquité ?! Après ces quelques mois passés chez le garagiste, la voilà comme neuve !

— Je n’ose envisager son état avant cette « remise à neuf »…

— Te voilà encore mauvaise langue ! Je ne nie pas qu’elle a bien vécu, cela dit. Dans ma jeunesse, nous partions à l’aventure à travers les campagnes de France, passant d’un domaine familial à l’autre avec toute une bande d’amis ainsi que les rencontres fortuites faites le long des routes...

Un doute désagréable traversa Arno l’espace d’une seconde. Sade n’était quand même pas un de ces types gagas de leur propre voiture ?

— ... Je me souviens encore de la fois où j’avais fuit la maison de mes parents avec une charmante nonne à bord…

— Sade, le coupa Arno en se massant les tempes. Pitié, épargnez-moi vos histoires de bagnole. Je mets mon sac dans le coffre et nous sommes partis.

— A la bonne heure !

Jubilant comme un enfant à la fête foraine, Sade trottina vers le siège conducteur mais attendit malgré tout qu’Arno le rejoigne sur la banquette à ses côtés pour mettre le contact. Effectivement, dans les 2CV la banquette avant était ininterrompue car le levier de vitesse était placé côté tableau de bord. Et d’ailleurs…

— Vous pensez arriver là-bas avant la nuit ? demanda prudemment Arno en observant le compteur de vitesse prendre fin à 120 km/h.

Le bruit du moteur lancé à fond après une longue période d’hibernation couvrit sa voix. Arno en profita pour lâcher un soupir désabusé. Tandis que le marquis s’élançait à travers les ruelles de l’île Saint-Louis, Arno promena son regard autour de lui, inspectant l’habitacle d’un œil méfiant. Evidemment pas d’airbag ni de poignée de sécurité. Quant à la ceinture, n’en parlons pas… mais intérieur cuir, attention ! Un enterrement de première classe.

— Vous savez que pour des longs trajets, reprit prudemment Arno une fois le moteur calmé, il existe des modèles plus performants et économiques de nos jours…

Profitant de l’arrêt à un panneau stop, Sade se tourna vers Arno et passa son bras sur le dossier de la banquette, effleurant ses cheveux.

— Ecoute, commença-t-il d’un ton affecté, arrivés à Saumane je te sortirai le cabriolet et nous irons nous pavaner ensemble dans le village, qu’en dis-tu ?

— Roulez, marquis, marmonna Arno en fixant la route.

Sade avait eu raison cependant, Arno avait été mauvaise langue. Du moins, en partie. La petite voiture en avait encore sous le capot, et à défaut d’une véritable sécurité – qui n’empêchait évidemment pas les accidents – la conduite du marquis était détendue et pratiquement irréprochable. En même temps, vue la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient… 100 km/h dans le meilleur des cas, avec un vent arrière ; mais les routes de campagnes étaient agréablement vides.

Pas question de prendre l’autoroute. Sade avait tendu d’office la carte routière à Arno qui guidait le marquis sur les nationales. Il était cependant probable que Sade avait déjà fait ce voyage plus d’une fois, et ne chargeait Arno de cette tâche que dans le but de l’occuper.

Ils firent une halte pour déjeuner à midi, et n’hésitèrent pas à s’arrêter dans certains petits villages qu’ils jugeaient jolis. Admirant une église par-ci, un champ de coquelicots par-là.

Certains campagnards les sifflaient à leur passage. Fallait-il que cette fichue voiture soit mauve…

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu’ils atteignirent le petit village perché de Saumane-en-Vaucluse, labyrinthe boisé de petites maisons de pierres aux toits de tuiles romanes, dominé par le château du marquis ; belle bâtisse en pierres ocre clair, massive et sobre. Une architecture défensive typiquement méridionale, certainement remaniée à la Renaissance pour en faire une résidence d’agrément.

Sade fit halte devant la façade côté Sud, entrée renaissante à trois niveaux consistant en une grande porte vitrée à voûte cintrée accompagnée d’une bardée de fenêtres encadrées de volets blancs dont certaines, minuscules, étaient irrégulièrement alignées. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture. Arno appuyant sa main sur la portière et Sade son avant-bras sur la toiture, tous deux levèrent les yeux vers l’imposante demeure dont la hauteur n’avait de rivaux que les quelques cèdres et pins parasol dressés de part et d’autre de la très large cour.

Arno prit le temps d’embrasser du regard le paysage autour de lui, de simplement écouter, sentir les lieux. Le vent vif et pur de la montagne, l’odeur des pins et autres résineux toujours verts. Le choc de la campagne après une vie à Paris était toujours le même. Plus que jamais, dans ce village isolé du monde, où l’on pouvait se sentir… libre.

Il comprenait aisément que Sade puisse particulièrement aimer l’endroit, voire y voir un refuge. Nul doute qu’un tel cadre devait favoriser la créativité. S’il avait vécu ici, Arno n’aurait jamais voulu repartir. Il aurait passé ses journées à rêvasser à l’ombre des oliviers et à explorer les milles recoins des montagnes environnantes.

— C’est magnifique, commenta Arno à voix basse comme pour répondre à la demande muette du marquis qui le contemplait silencieusement.

— Le château est dans ma famille depuis le XVème siècle ; j’y ai passé quelques années de mon enfance.

— Quelques belles années, j’imagine.

— Hm… J’ai assez vaqué dans ces froids couloirs, à l’ombre de ma solitude.

Surprit par cette amertume, Arno se détacha de sa contemplation pour se tourner vers son compagnon. Pourtant son expression n’était pas triste, mais nostalgique.

— Vous y viviez avec vos parents ?

— Je n’ai guère eu l’occasion de côtoyer mon père, à vrai dire. Toujours parti au diable vauvert pour des missions diplomatiques, quand il n’était pas avec ses maîtresses… ou ses amants. Non, décidément, le comte Jean-Baptiste François Joseph de Sade ne m’a pas beaucoup fait l’honneur de sa présence. Quant à ma mère, n’en parlons même pas. Une ombre, un fantôme auquel je ne dois rien d’autre que de m’avoir engendré – une broutille, en vérité. Mon éducation, je la dois principalement à mon oncle, qui s’était retiré en ces murs par lassitude de la vie urbaine.

Un torrent d’empathie envahit brusquement Arno. Sa main se crispa sur la portière de la voiture.

— Vous savez, Sade… J’ai aussi grandi sans mes parents, et… bien sûr, Monsieur de la Serre était comme un père pour moi, mais ce n’était pas pareil, et certains domestiques me le faisaient bien comprendre ; bref… j’ai souffert de leur absence. Pas vous ?

— Nullement. On m’a apprit très jeune à valoriser ma propre personne au dépend des autres. Et puis, c’était l’usage courant dans les grandes familles de laisser ses enfants à un précepteur. Pourquoi tes parents étaient-ils absents, dis-moi ?

— Ma mère nous a abandonné très tôt mon père et moi, je l’ai à peine connue. Elle trouvait trop dangereux le métier qu’exerçait mon père et ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre dans la peur de le perdre. J’imagine qu’elle est rentrée chez elle, en Autriche.

— Elle n’a donc pas songé à toi, au fait de te laisser derrière elle ?! s’insurgea Sade, indigné.

Arno haussa les épaules.

— Elle avait finalement raison, puisque mon père s’est fait tuer dans le cadre de son travail, alors que je n’étais encore qu’un enfant.

_Rien de tel pour plomber l’ambiance._ Arno avait l’impression qu’il ne pouvait plus s’empêcher de tout raconter au marquis. Celui-ci l’observait avec un air grave, et le jeune homme n’osait pas croiser son regard, se focalisant plutôt sur la demeure qui lui faisait face.

— Ce genre d’évènement… nous fait ou mûrir ou mourir. Tu es un esprit fort, Arno, pour avoir surmonté autant de tragédies.

Sade tendit sa main par-dessus le toit de la voiture. Arno la lorgna une seconde, puis tendit la sienne en retour. Son compagnon la serra fort. Cela valait plus que des mots.

— Quel métier exerçait donc ton père ? reprit doucement Sade.

— Garde du corps. C’est en partie pour lui que j’ai repris la tradition familiale, à vrai dire. Et aussi… pour Elise. J’imagine que j’étais voué à l’être de tout façon.

— Il est certain que c’est ta vocation, commenta Sade avec un sourire sincère auquel Arno fit écho.

— Que faisait votre oncle dans la vie ? reprit Arno sur un ton plus léger. Etait-il aussi lubrique que vous ?

— Et comment ! Il était abbé.

Arno écarquilla les yeux avec exagération et fut récompensé par un gloussement de son ami.

— Allons, reprit le marquis avec autorité, entrons. Il fait bien frisquet dehors.

Sade le premier se remit en mouvement. Il passa à l’arrière et attrapa le sac d’Arno d’une main et sa valise – Louis Vuitton, évidemment – de l’autre. Arno récupéra ses affaires comme le marquis passa à côté de lui et suivit son hôte jusqu’à l’entrée.

Le long vestibule en T, voûté comme une crypte, distribuait cinq pièces et donnait sur un large escalier de pierre.

Un domestique âgé surgit sans hâte de l’une des portes. Il vint recevoir quelques instructions du marquis, s’inclina puis retourna à ses affaires d’un air blasé.

Sade enjoignit Arno à prendre l’escalier jusqu’à une galerie au premier étage, elle-même distribuant également cinq pièces. L’une d’elle était réservée à Arno ; une vaste chambre richement meublée dans le style Renaissance française et dominée par un appétissant lit à baldaquin couvert de tentures, d’édredons et autres oreillers bien rembourrés de teintes bleues et violacées. Au mur opposé à l’entrée, de larges portes fenêtres cintrées encadrées de rideaux ouvraient sur une terrasse.

Arno posa son sac au sol et Sade toucha doucement la manche de son manteau.

— Installe-toi, puis descends me rejoindre dans la véranda au rez-de-chaussée. Le dîner nous y sera servi. La porte sur la gauche mène à une salle de bain privée. Tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin.

— Qui va nous faire à dîner, exactement ? demanda Arno d’un ton badin. Loin de moi l’idée de mettre en doute vos talents culinaires…

— Le domestique que tu viens de voir en bas est au service de ma famille depuis mon enfance, répondit le marquis d’un ton empreint de satisfaction. Il est très compétent dans de nombreux domaines et fait le meilleur coq au vin du monde. Cette réponse est-elle à ta convenance ?

Arno lui adressa une moue boudeuse.

— Vous avez une vie tellement avantagée, c’est injuste.

— Oh que oui. Maintenant, y a-t-il un mal à vouloir en partager les bienfaits avec ses proches ?

— Oh que non, confirma Arno avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sade lui jeta un regard entendu, et se pencha légèrement vers lui pour ajouter sur le ton de la confidence :

— Dans ce cas, profitons-en chaque seconde.

Pendant un instant ou les secondes lui semblèrent comme ralenties, Arno crut que le marquis allait l’embrasser. Mais non. Il se contenta de lui jeter un de ses petits rictus narquois puis sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

***

— Vous n’aviez pas menti sur les compétences de votre majordome.

Arno se cala confortablement dans sa chaise ; il avait trop mangé. Ajoutant à cela la longue route de la journée, le jeune homme était prêt à s’octroyer un bon petit somme ici-même et maintenant. Il nota que Sade également piquait du nez sur son assiette. S’en apercevant, le marquis se redressa immédiatement, l’air de rien.

Une jeune domestique blonde et mince vint débarrasser les plats. Un soupçon d’agacement troubla la quiétude d’Arno. Fallait-il que Sade s’entoure systématiquement de jolies jeunes femmes. Cela dû se lire sur son visage car le regard calculateur du marquis passa de l’un à l’autre et un petit sourire vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Il ne commenta pas néanmoins, aussi Arno ne reprit la parole qu’une fois la soubrette repartie. 

— Avez-vous réellement besoin de vous entourer d’une telle cohorte de serviteurs ? demanda-t-il en tentant de chasser le soupçon d’agressivité de ses paroles.

— J’imagine que non. Tu pardonneras cependant la faiblesse d’un vieil homme à vouloir s’entourer de jolies créatures, dit Sade sur un ton de repentir tout sauf sincère.

Arno leva une main pour l’arrêter dans ses billevesées.

— Inutile de tenter de vous justifier, marquis. Le monde entier connait votre goût pour la culture des belles plantes.

— Cultiver n’est pas forcément cueillir.

Le regard d’Arno revint sur Sade, aiguisé. En chemise – il faisait bon dans la véranda – et les coudes appuyés sur la table ronde en fer forgé couverte de mosaïque, le marquis tenait son verre à pied des deux mains, comme il le ferait d’un calice, et observait Arno de ses yeux perçants. Ses paupières à moitié fermées ne laissaient apparaître qu’une lueur violacée. Il faisait l’effet d’un prêtre adorateur du démon séduisant un jeune adepte lors d’une messe noire. Arno également avait tombé la veste mais conservé son pull bleu, et gardait obstinément les bras croisés.

— Vous allez me dire que les fleurs de votre jardin n’ont pas toutes été cueillies par vos mains expertes ?

— Loin de là, protesta Sade en reposant son verre sur la table.

Arno leva un sourcil dubitatif.

— On peut admirer une fleur sans vouloir l’arracher à la terre, précisa le marquis. Par ailleurs certaines sont pourvues d’épines et refusent de se laisser cueillir…

Les deux hommes s’observèrent un instant en silence, se jaugeant l’un l’autre. On n’entendait que le vent mugir faiblement contre la verrière de la véranda.

— Ne vivez-vous donc pas d’orgies et d’eau fraîche ? demanda finalement Arno en se recalant au fond de son siège.

Un petit rire narquois passa les lèvres de Sade qui s’appuya également contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— Tu sais, je ne fais ni ne pense pas forcément tout ce que je mets en scène dans mes films. C’est pour ça que cela s’appelle de la _fiction_.

Arno rougit intérieurement en pensant à ce qu’il avait lui-même asséné à Bellec des semaines auparavant : « Les auteurs qui montrent la violence ne sont pas forcément des fous psychopathes. De même pour le sexe ». Qu’il commence à prêcher chez lui au lieu de faire la leçon aux autres !

— Et vos séjours en prison, alors ? renchérit effrontément Arno, l’attaque étant assurément la meilleure défense.

— Quelques semaines par-ci par-là, principalement à cause de plaintes déposées contre moi par mes détracteurs, pour des motifs bidons. Bien loin d’égaler un glorieux séjour à la Bastille, à ma grande tristesse.

— Cela viendra peut-être, glissa Arno d’un ton goguenard.

— Oh Arno, ils pourraient m’enfermer des années, des décennies, qu’ils ne pourraient me briser.

— Ça, je n’en doute pas, commenta le jeune homme d’un ton involontairement _fier_. C’est vous qui les briseriez.

Le marquis rayonna de plaisir. Il semblait presque timide de recevoir ces compliments.

— Tu me flattes, Arno.

— Mettez-ça sur le compte de ma « désarmante franchise ».

Il allait trop loin. Le marquis passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure ; ses yeux pétillaient dangereusement à la lueur des chandelles. Un frisson traversa l’échine d’Arno.

— C’est ton arme la plus puissante, commenta Sade à mi-voix.

Comme il lui serait facile de faire des allusions graveleuses avec la perche que le marquis lui tendait –très probablement consciemment. Il se retint néanmoins ; il n’avait pas reproché à Sade de lui faire des avances pour en venir à faire exactement la même chose que lui, si ?

— Allons, conclut le marquis en se levant de sa chaise. Si tu as terminé de manger, passons au salon. J’ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Intrigué, Arno suivit son hôte jusque dans un vaste salon meublé XVIIIème. Deux élégants fauteuils et un canapé autour d’une cheminée, divers guéridons avec des lampes, vases, des tapis au sol et tableaux aux murs ; en somme le décorum habituel. Au centre de la pièce trônait un élégant piano à demi-queue. Arno n’eut pas le temps de demander à Sade s’il savait en jouer que celui-ci l’entraina vers le côté opposé à la cheminée, et ce qu’il vit accroché au mur dans un immense cadre doré le laissa stupéfié.

— Est-ce un Courbet ?

— Tout à fait, acquiesça Sade du ton du maître admiratif de son élève.

— J'ai déjà vu ce tableau quelque part... S’agit-il de l’original ?

Sade répondit d’un laconique « hm-hm » en hochant la tête, un petit sourire d’orgueil étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Il attendait bien évidemment qu’Arno lui en donne le titre. Il allait être déçu ; Arno chercha furieusement dans ses souvenirs à la recherche d’un cartel épinglé sous le tableau, ou même d’une voix qui lui en indiquerait le nom. En vain.

Qu’importe, réalisa-t-il, il lui suffisait de regarder ce qu’il avait devant les yeux.

Deux jeunes femmes nues allongées dans les bras l’une de l’autre, s’abandonnant aux songes dans un large lit aux draps blancs immaculés. La brune passait sa jambe par-dessus la hanche de sa compagne, une blonde aux reflets roux. Dans le coin supérieur droit en arrière-plan, un délicat pot de porcelaine contenant quelques fleurs en boutons. Dans le coin inférieur gauche au premier plan, une table de nuit sur laquelle étaient posés une élégante carafe ciselée et un verre à pied de cristal.

— _Le Sommeil_, dit Arno à mi-voix.

Le marquis hocha de nouveau la tête avec un air outrageusement satisfait.

— Aussi appelé _Les Deux Amies_, ou encore _Paresse et Luxure_. Es-tu familier de l’œuvre de Gustave Courbet ?

— Ses œuvres les plus connues seulement, admit Arno en se passant une main sur le sommet du crâne. A vrai dire Courbet est loin d’être mon peintre préféré, bien que je respecte évidemment son talent et sa technique.

S’il devait être parfaitement honnête, les connaissances qu’il lui restait aujourd’hui en histoire de l’art se résumaient surtout à ses visites dans les différents musées de Paris en compagnie d’Elise. « C’est pour ta culture. Tu verras, tu me remercieras ! » Pourquoi fallait-elle qu’elle ait toujours raison ?

— Les thèmes qu’il aborde témoignent d’une véritable libération sociale, expliqua Sade avec passion. Sa représentation crue des corps et de la vie populaire lui a valu bien des critiques en son temps. Bien loin de l’académisme des Néo-classiques et de leurs sujets pompeusement antiques !

— Vous n’appréciez donc pas la peinture d’histoire ? demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

Sade afficha une moue dédaigneuse.

— Un « art » mis au service de l’Etat, glorifiant la nation à travers d’insipides thèmes classiques. Et ne parlons pas de leur style pompier ; creux et vide d’émotion.

_Combien de temps avant d’en venir à Bonaparte ? _pensa Arno avec une pointe d’excitation morbide.

— J’imagine que vous ne portez pas Jacques-Louis David dans votre cœur…

Sade écarquilla comiquement les yeux à la mention du chef de file des Néo-classiques. Il fit mine de se passer une corde autour du cou, serrer le nœud, puis il pencha la tête de côté en tirant la langue.

— Vous ne pouvez pas nier sa dextérité, insista Arno. Personnellement, je trouve _Les Sabines_ impressionnant dans son dynamisme et sa mise en scène. David allie grandiose et minutie. Ses toiles sont composées avec une précision presque mathématique.

Arno aurait tout aussi bien pu citer d’emblée le fameux _Sacre de Napoléon_, mais il se retint ; il était plus subtil que ça.

— C’est bien ce que je dis : aucune passion. David ne peint pas avec le cœur mais uniquement avec son intellect.

— Voilà bien le comble que vous vous proclamiez expert en choses du cœur, railla le jeune homme.

— C’est d’art que nous parlons, Arno. Par « cœur », j’entends ici les tripes, l’expression la plus profonde de notre être ! Le romantisme pictural est la matérialisation de nos émotions jusqu’à la fougue voire le déchainement des passions ; mais non de la _sentimentalité_.

Le dernier mot avait dégouliné de sa bouche avec un mépris outré. Arno aurait voulu arracher au marquis ce sourire moqueur si absolument exaspérant.

— Courbet n’appartenait pas au courant romantique mais réaliste, rétorqua-t-il.

— Courbet ne se résumait pas à un courant artistique, contra Sade. Il transgressait la hiérarchie des genres.

— Et que dire d’Antoine-Jean Gros ? renchérit le jeune homme avec animosité.

— Que dire de lui ? fit Sade en écho, perplexe mais pris au jeu.

— L’homme était tiraillé entre ses aspirations romantiques et l’enseignement de son maître David, lui rappela Arno. Il a finalement suivi la voie de la raison et non du cœur, et cela l’a détruit au plus profond de son âme. N’éprouvez-vous pas quelque respect pour lui malgré tout ?

— Certes, son histoire est tragique. Gros a été élevé dans la plus pure tradition classique et n’a su se libérer de ce carcan que David lui imposait. Il se serait défait de sa raison qu’il ne l’aurait paradoxalement pas perdue.

Se défaire de sa raison, l’abandonner… Cela lui rappela une phrase – était-ce une devise ? – qu’il avait entendu ou lu quelque part, il ne savait plus où.

— _Le sommeil de la raison_… marmonna Arno pour lui-même.

— ... _éveille le cœur_, termina Sade à mi-voix.

Arno fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas la fin dont il se souvenait.

— Vous vous trompez, marquis.

— Je t’assure que non.

Sade arborait la mine suffisante de l’homme riant d’une blague connue de lui seul aux dépends de son entourage. Piqué au vif, Arno repartit immédiatement à l’attaque.

— Gros utilisait les codes néo-classiques mais son style n’était pas dénué d’expressivité. C’était un romantique avant l’heure.

— N’exagère pas non plus. Il était le rejeton maudit de David, destiné à marcher dans ses pas jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. C’est pour ainsi dire David lui-même qui l’a tué. Dommage.

Sade étouffa un bâillement avec sa main puis ajouta d’un ton rêveur :

— Il avait un joli petit minois.

La mâchoire d’Arno se crispa involontairement.

— Vous savez quelle est l’œuvre que je lui préfère ? demanda le jeune homme d’une voix acide.

Sade se figea aussitôt en comprenant où Arno voulait en venir. L’appréhension envahit ses prunelles qui brillèrent comme celles d’un chat que l’on menacerait de jeter à l’eau.

— Ne le dis pas, avertit-il d’une voix basse et menaçante.

Arno regarda Sade droit dans les yeux et, avec un grand sourire, lâcha sur son ton le plus détendu – et tant pis pour la subtilité :

— _Bonaparte visitant les pestiférés de Jaffa_.

Le silence qui s’ensuivit fut glacial.

Sade laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux qui résonna lugubrement dans la pièce. Un frisson traversa Arno de part en part.

— Arno… reprit lentement le marquis. Provoquer ainsi ton hôte, dans sa propre demeure…

— Napoléon y est sublime, auréolé de gloire et de charisme.

Les paroles s’écoulaient de sa bouche sans même y penser, tel un poison jeté au visage du marquis qui avança d’un pas mesuré vers son invité, menaçant.

— Tais-toi, siffla Sade.

L’homme se rua d’un coup sur Arno qui recula prestement vers le milieu de la pièce, hors de portée. Le sentiment de danger envoyait au cerveau d’Arno des décharges d’adrénaline ; il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter :

— Il capture la lumière et les regards.

Sade marmonna un juron et poursuivit le jeune homme qui contourna le piano et se réfugia entre les fauteuils.

— Il y est l’égal du dieu Apollon, distribuant la vie comme la mort !

Le marquis attrapa brutalement Arno par le bras comme celui-ci s’apprêtait à sauter par-dessus le canapé et le fit tomber sur la banquette contre les coussins moelleux. Il s’assit à califourchon sur lui et épingla ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

— Je crois avoir droit à une rétribution pour l’affront que tu me fais subir, murmura Sade avidement en penchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

_Encore le même scénario_, pensa Arno qui ne put s’empêcher de frémir d’excitation, ses pupilles dilatées reflétant celles de Sade à l’identique. Seulement, il ne pouvait ici nier qu’il en était à l’origine. Les yeux du marquis descendirent le long du cou offert, et s’arrêtèrent sur le suçon qu’il y avait laissé la veille. Il y passa sa langue avec possessivité et Arno frissonna de plaisir. 

Cette fois le jeune homme était prêt et maître de ses moyens. Il se redressa sur ses fesses à la force de ses abdominaux, reprenant du territoire sur le marquis. Furieux, celui-ci bascula vers l’arrière en pestant contre le jeune homme. Mais au moment où Sade allait glisser de ses genoux, Arno le retint par les hanches et l’ancra fermement contre lui, arrachant à l’homme un glapissement de surprise.

Sade entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots lui manquèrent de toute évidence. Une première. Sans plus de cérémonie, Arno leva sa tête vers le marquis et captura les lèvres ainsi offertes.

Il sentit l’homme fondre sous son étreinte puis immédiatement répondre avec force à son baiser. Ses bras passèrent autour de son cou, serrant le jeune homme plus fort contre lui.

Alors que le marquis s’apprêtait à défaire le nœud retenant la tignasse brune, Arno s’arracha aux lèvres de velours, laissant leurs souffles chauds se mêler quelques secondes. Sade relâcha légèrement son étreinte, contemplant le visage du jeune homme avec émerveillement. On aurait dit qu’il le voyait pour la première fois.

Arno savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû. Il avait écouté son instinct. Il écoutait toujours son instinct. Mauvaise idée. Et en même temps, il n’entendait pas non plus son instinct lui reprocher son geste. Il n’entendait même plus le bruit de ses propres pensées. Seulement la respiration rythmée de Sade, écho de la sienne.

— Sommes-nous quittes, marquis ? murmura Arno d’une voix rauque.

Sade hocha lentement la tête. Il semblait presque ivre ; sa respiration se faisait tremblante, ses yeux erraient dans le flou.

— Levez-vous à présent, demanda Arno dans un souffle.

— Oh non, pas déjà, geignit faiblement le marquis en faisant glisser ses doigts dans les mèches encadrant le joli visage face à lui.

— Allez, insista doucement Arno en donnant des petites tapes sur la cuisse du marquis. La journée a été longue, je tombe de sommeil.

Visiblement déçu, Sade retira ses jambes des genoux d’Arno à contrecœur. Toutefois Arno savait que son ami, malgré son agitation apparente, était aussi épuisé que lui par le voyage. Alors que le jeune homme se leva du canapé, Sade se laissa tomber contre les coussins, laissant échapper un long soupir languissant.

— Venez, murmura Arno en lui tendant sa main. Allons nous coucher.

A nouveau ce regard émerveillé du marquis, comme un enfant à qui l’on offre la plus grosse peluche du magasin. Il joignit sa fine main arachnéenne à celle plus rugueuse du jeune homme et tout deux quittèrent le salon jusqu’à se retrouver dans la galerie du premier étage.

Arrivés au pas de la porte de la chambre de Sade, Arno libéra sa main et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Le marquis lui lança alors un regard intense, presque implorant. Mais Arno savait qu’un deuxième baiser dans la même soirée – devant sa chambre qui plus est – était bien la barrière à ne pas franchir.

— Pourquoi, Arno ? demanda le marquis d’un ton bas et grave.

Un silence s’ensuivit. Un silence d’indécision.

— J’en avais juste envie, se surprit à répondre calmement Arno.

— Hmm, vraiment ? persista Sade dont les paupières étaient à demi closes.

— Ce n’était qu’un bisou de bonne nuit, se défendit le jeune homme. Rien de plus.

— Faux, souffla le marquis.

Entourant gentiment le visage d’Arno de ses mains, Sade déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser doux, ou même – n’ayons pas peur des mots – _tendre_, qui ne dura que quelques courtes secondes.

— _Ça_, c’était un bisou de bonne nuit, susurra le marquis contre les lèvres charnues de son invité.

Arno avala sa salive. Sade recula, ricana tout bas et disparut dans sa chambre.

_Cette manie de toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot, _pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Arno resta planté bêtement quelques secondes dans le couloir puis entra enfin dans sa chambre, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Il se prépara en hâte pour la nuit puis rejoignit son lit, dissimulant entre ses jambes un problème dont il allait devoir s’occuper sur-le-champ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous invite aussi à jeter un œil au tableau de Courbet sur internet car il existe bel et bien!
> 
> Ce que je raconte sur les parents de Sade et son éducation est en principe véridique. J'ai entendu un historien dire (je ne me souviens plus du tout qui) que son père allait rencontrer des hommes la nuit au jardin des Tuileries. Si c'est vrai, je ne pense même pas que ça ait pu avoir un lien avec la sexualité ambiguë de Sade étant donné qu'il a grandi loin de son père, mais voilà c'était l'info Paris Match du jour.
> 
> Edit: à propos du titre de la fic et de sa signification, je vous laisse vous faire votre interprétation...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive bientôt aux choses sérieuses!

Le temps s’envolait. Pourtant moins d’une semaine s’était écoulée depuis leur arrivée à Saumane : ils étaient arrivés un lundi et le bal costumé devait avoir lieu le samedi même.

Sade était peu présent, occupé à régler les préparatifs de sa petite sauterie. De ce fait, ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de reparler du… _des_ baisers du soir de leur arrivée. Arno n’en avait d’ailleurs aucunement envie ; il était incapable de se positionner sur sa propre attitude et préférait se dire qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un égarement dû à la fatigue.

Arno apercevait le marquis tantôt au téléphone dans le salon, persuader telle personnalité d’un ton mielleux qu’elle aurait tout à gagner à se joindre à la fête, ou encore signer avec nonchalance des chèques de traiteurs à quatre chiffres. Il laissait par conséquent à son invité tout loisir d’explorer le château et ses environs. Ainsi libre d’aller et venir comme il le voulait, Arno avait fait le tour des labyrinthiques parties médiévales – une cave à vin, d’anciennes cuisines et écuries entre autres, mais nulle trace de donjon SM – et flâné des journées entières dans le jardin et le village. Arno était un solitaire de nature ; avoir ses moments de tête à tête avec lui-même lui était nécessaire, il lui aurait été impossible de vivre plusieurs jours collé au marquis 24h/24 sans devenir dingue. Il était bon d’avoir ses moments à lui sans sentir la perpétuelle présence de son hôte, tout en le sachant à proximité.

Il avait toutefois insisté pour rester auprès de Sade en lui rappelant que tel était son devoir, mais ce dernier lui avait conseillé – ordonné – de « garder ses forces » pour le grand jour, ajoutant qu’il avait de surcroît nombre de tâches ennuyeuses à accomplir en prévision de la fête costumée, qui ne requéraient pas sa présence.

Arno était plusieurs fois revenu dans le salon, parcourant les étagères aux rayonnages richement remplis. Il avait repéré quelques romans licencieux comme ceux qu’il avait pu apercevoir rue Mouffetard, éparpillés çà et là parmi des ouvrages philosophiques autrement plus sérieux. Rousseau y côtoyait Voltaire, suivis de près par Nietzsche, Chamfort et Cyrène. Arno aurait bien été incapable de déterminer ce que le marquis approuvait ou désapprouvait chez l’un ou chez l’autre, ignorant tout de leurs doctrines respectives. Pour sa part, le monde de la philosophie lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête – il avait bien commencé le _Traité du monde et de la lumière_ de Descartes, mais n’avait jamais pu arriver au bout. Quel besoin avait-on de conceptualiser son existence quand il suffisait de la vivre pour en profiter pleinement ? Les périodes où il avait ressassé la vacuité de sa vie avaient été de loin les plus malheureuses qu’il ait vécues.

Il y avait également nombre d’ouvrages traitant d’histoire et d’histoire de l’art : la France du règne de Louis XVI jusqu’à la chute du Second Empire en particulier y prenait une place très importante. Les thèmes étaient par ailleurs assez éclectiques. Arno repéra les Romantiques, les Réalistes et – il manqua de s’étrangler – une biographie de Napoléon Bonaparte.

_Connais ton ennemi_, pensa Arno avec un petit sourire.

Il y avait aussi quelques catalogues d’expositions et des vieux numéros de la Gazette Drouot, célèbre magazine de vente aux enchères, qu’Arno feuilleta avec curiosité. Certains lots, au prix extravagant et à la qualité plastique parfois douteuse, avaient été entourés au crayon. Arno se prit à chercher le _Sommeil_ de Courbet dans la gazette afin de se faire une idée de sa valeur, en vain.

Il jetait un coup d’œil au tableau à chaque fois qu’il passait devant. Quelque chose le fascinait dans ces deux figures simplement apaisées qu’il avait encore du mal à s’expliquer. Le sujet avait de quoi plaire à Sade, c’était certain. Le tableau se trouvait bien à sa place dans cet univers d’un autre âge, où l’on se sentait comme transportés au XVIIIème siècle, dans une bulle coupée de l’extérieur.

La chambre de Sade était la seule pièce du château où Arno n’avait pas encore osé mettre les pieds ; il ne tenait pas à se montrer à ce point intrusif. L’autre lieu réellement intime du marquis était le bureau, dans l’aile perpendiculaire au corps de logis, au premier étage.

Il finit par se décider à s’y introduire, une après-midi que le marquis s’y trouvait à écrire des lettres d’invitation. La porte était restée entrouverte. Négligence de la part de Sade, ou invitation ?

Arno poussa doucement le panneau de bois dans un léger grincement, découvrant peu à peu une pièce encombrée d’objets exotiques aussi variés que d’énormes coquillages, des miroirs de formes diverses, des porcelaines aux couleurs vives ou encore des peintures tribales sur bois. Il y avait aussi un crâne de rhinocéros, qui prenait la poussière au sommet d’une étagère biscornue remplie de vieux livres et de carnets. Une véritable caverne d’Ali Baba. La table de travail de Sade, magnifique bureau aux courbes baroque, était placée contre le mur en face de la porte d’entrée et surmontée d’une fenêtre dont la lumière projetait l’ombre du marquis au milieu de la pièce sur le parquet usé.

— Mes domestiques n’ont pas le droit d’entrer ici, expliqua Sade sans se détourner de sa correspondance. Ici chaque chose est à sa place, et je les connais ; en voulant faire du rangement, certains de mes trésors viendraient à se perdre. Entre.

Arno passa précautionneusement la porte tout en dévorant des yeux le bric-à-brac qui l’entourait.

— Vous avez beaucoup voyagé, marquis, constata Arno avec envie.

— Détrompe-toi, dit-il avec regret. La plupart de ces objets ont été achetés chez des antiquaires ou dans des brocantes.

_Ah ! j’avais donc raison : vous aimez collectionner les antiquités._

— Le seul voyage à l’étranger que j’ai jamais entrepris était en Italie, poursuivit Sade. Je l’ai arpentée de long en large pendant plusieurs semaines. Un pays magnifique et tout à fait passionnant ; tu l’adorerais, j’en suis sûr. J’en ai tiré de nombreux carnets et journaux. J’avais à l’époque l’ambition d’écrire un guide de voyage sur les relais gastronomiques et les auberges à visiter ou à éviter. C’était le métier auquel je me destinais.

— Qu’est-ce qui vous a détourné de cette voie ? interrogea Arno en touchant du bout du doigt un curieux instrument de mesure en métal.

Sade pivota le haut du corps vers Arno et appuya son bras sur le dossier.

— L’appel de l’érotisme, répondit-il avec un sourire de crocodile.

Arno lui renvoya une grimace blasée.

— Sais-tu ce que c’est ? reprit Sade en désignant de son stylo-plume l’objet qu’Arno tripotait sans y prendre garde.

L’intéressé baissa immédiatement les yeux vers l’étrange instrument cylindrique couvert d’incisions circulaires, avec deux grosses aiguilles de métal fixées au centre. Il le considéra quelques secondes puis annonça, sûr de lui :

— C’est un astrolabe. J’en avais déjà entendu parlé, mais jamais encore je n’en avais vu en vrai… Je ne vous savais pas adepte d’astronomie.

— En effet je ne le suis pas ; je n’y entends pas grand-chose au domaine de la science. Cependant l’astro_logie_ m’amuse. Outre la distance des étoiles, l’instrument permet en effet de repérer les constellations liées aux signes du zodiaque dans le ciel. Note que je suis tout à fait incapable de m’en servir.

— De quel signe êtes-vous ?

— Gémeaux.

_Les jumeaux Castor et Pollux… mais également Janus, le dieu à deux visages._

— Ah tiens ? rétorqua-t-il d’un ton railleur. Je vous aurais dit scorpion.

— Vif avec une queue longue et dure… ?

Le regard affligé d’Arno fit immédiatement ravaler à Sade sa blague douteuse.

— Plutôt vicieux et retors, rectifia le jeune homme.

Le marquis éclata de rire.

— Tu es si peu charitable. Et toi Arno, quel est ton signe du zodiaque ?

Arno rougit.

— Lion, mentit-il.

Les yeux de Sade se plissèrent, aiguisés. Ses commissures se tordirent en un rictus qui parut de mauvais augure à Arno.

— Hm, vraiment ? Peu importe, il me suffit simplement de découvrir ta date de naissance.

_Merde_. Il imaginait déjà les plaisanteries salaces dont Sade le gratifierait une fois qu’il aurait découvert qu’il était… Vierge.

_Attention, technique du détournement de conversation dans trois, deux, un…_

— Qu’y a-t-il dans cette armoire ? demanda Arno en désignant un meuble en bois carmin très sombre évoquant la Chine.

— Des vieilleries sans intérêt. Rien de bien intéressant, j’en ai peur.

Arno se dirigea donc vers le meuble et en poussa les battants, dont les parties supérieures étaient incisées de motifs géométriques. Relativement étroite et petite comparée à une armoire occidentale, celle-ci contenait quelques vêtements aux allures exotiques. Il extirpa au hasard un long kimono de satin accroché à un cintre.

— J’ai toujours regretté de ne pas être allé au Japon, soupira Sade. J’avais entrepris un essai sur les mœurs et les coutumes japonaises, mais j’ai laissé tomber l’idée…

— Rien ne vous empêche de vous y rendre et de poursuivre vos projets de guides et d’essais. Vous pourriez apporter au genre un regard neuf, avec votre façon de penser si particulière et votre humour provocant. Nul doute que vous parviendrez à séduire toutes les ménagères de France, voire même leurs maris.

— Tout un programme.

— Je suis sérieux, marquis. Vous savez manier les mots, vous êtes maître dans l’art de séduire. Vous rendriez justice à un domaine littéraire par trop empoussiéré.

Sade se contenta d’afficher une grimace dubitative – bien qu’il était évident que le compliment ne le laissait pas indifférent. Bah, qu’il fasse comme ça lui chante. Arno reporta son attention sur le kimono et plaça le cintre contre lui à hauteur d’épaule, jugeant de l’effet rendu. Peut-être un peu trop aguicheur à son goût.

— Il t’irait à merveille, commenta le marquis. Tu pourrais sans problème le porter à l’intérieur, il fait suffisamment chaud, et je te promets que tu t’y sentirais très à l’aise.

— Nous verrons… marmonna Arno en replaçant le cintre.

Il referma l’armoire et s’apprêta à annoncer à son hôte qu’il le laissait travailler, mais en se retournant se trouva nez à nez avec Sade qui s’était apparemment glissé jusqu’à lui avec l’agilité silencieuse d’un chat. Surpris, Arno bondit en arrière mais le marquis le retint par les avant-bras.

— A propos de costume… J’ai justement un petit cadeau pour toi.

Le jeune homme ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Ne me dites rien… C’est un costume ?

Sade empoigna le jeune homme par les épaules et lui fit faire volte-face. Intrigué, Arno se laissa faire.

— Mon Dieu, j’ai créé un monstre, commenta Sade d’un ton scandaleusement joyeux tout en poussant son invité vers la porte.

— Attention, à force d’invoquer Dieu à tout bout de champ un de ces jours il va finir par venir sonner à votre porte et vous serez bien embêté !

Le marquis lui donna une tape sonore sur les fesses et Arno poussa un cri d’indignation. Dans son dos, il entendit Sade glousser tout bas, et les mains s’ancrèrent plus fermement encore sur ses épaules. C’est ainsi que le marquis entreprit de le conduire dans les couloirs du château jusque dans une cuisine basse de l’aile médiévale, un lieu froid et voûté aux murs couverts d’étagères et d’ustensiles de cuisine. Un paquet trônait au milieu d’une grande table où l’on avait sans doute l’habitude de déposer les denrées fraîchement cueillies ou rapportées du marché.

Lâchant finalement prise, Sade enjoignit Arno à ouvrir le grand paquet rectangulaire enveloppé de papier de soie bleu et orné d’un ruban rouge.

_Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas une combinaison en latex_, implora silencieusement le jeune homme, déballant nerveusement le présent sous le regard attentif du marquis.

Il eut du mal à comprendre réellement à quoi ressemblait la tenue avant de la faire émerger complètement du papier de soie qui la recouvrait. Sa bouche s’ouvrit dans un « o » stupéfait. 

— Elle te plaît ? s’empressa de s’enquérir Sade.

Arno ne put que hocher lentement la tête.

— Je ne pouvais pas te laisser décemment te joindre à la fête sans une tenue adéquate. Cet ensemble t’ira à merveille.

Il s’agissait d’un costume de soirée dans ce que Arno imagina être le style du XVIIIème siècle. Un pantalon de soie gris-bleu arrivant à mi mollet avec ses longues chaussettes blanches du même tissu, gilet également en soie bleue et veste à boutons d’argent assortie sur une fine chemise de coton blanche accompagnée d’un élégant foulard pourpre à nouer autour du col; ajoutant à cela les chaussures noires cirées à talons et boucle allant avec. Arno n’osait même pas imaginer le coût d’un tel habit fait sur mesure – car il était diablement évident que le marquis avait fait coudre ce vêtement expressément pour lui.

— Quelle folie… commenta Arno à voix basse, appréciant la texture de l’étoffe entre ses doigts.

— Rien n’est trop b…

— Je sais, coupa le jeune homme avec humeur en faisant volte-face vers son hôte, vous l’avez déjà dit. Marquis, c’est beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas accepter un tel présent !

Sade afficha une grimace agacée.

— J’étais sûr que tu dirais ça. Dis-toi que le costume est cousu, acheté, et que si tu refuses de me faire l’honneur de le porter samedi soir alors je le jetterai moi-même aux ordures ! D’ailleurs la tenue n’est pas complète, regarde bien.

Il jeta un œil dans le paquet. Effectivement, un objet avait glissé entre le papier de soie et le bord de la boîte. Un magnifique masque, un « loup » blanc couvrant le visage du front au nez avec de fins motifs stylisés ciselés. Arno ferma les yeux, retenant un soupir.

— Marquis, je ne peux pas…

— Très bien, trancha le marquis en se dirigeant vers les étagères avec un air fort mécontent qu’Arno ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Il esquissa un geste pour retenir son hôte mais se figea de stupeur quand ce dernier se retourna vers lui armé d’une énorme paire de ciseaux de cuisine qu’il avait sortie d’un tiroir.

— Puisque tu ne veux pas le porter, personne ne le portera, déclara Sade très sérieusement.

Ce faisant, il prit brutalement le costume des mains de son invité et entreprit d’en découper la chemise.

— Arrêtez, vous êtes fou ! s’exclama Arno en arrachant vivement l’étoffe de coton des mains du marquis.

Trop tard, le mal était fait : la chemise était coupée sur plus de cinq centimètres le long du dos. Si l’on pouvait reconnaître ça à Sade, c’était qu’il portait ses idées jusqu’au bout.

— D’accord, maugréa Arno, je vais le porter votre costume ! Mais ne refaites plus jamais ça !

— A la bonne heure ! s’exclama le marquis d’un ton joyeux en reposant les ciseaux à leur place. Redonne-moi la chemise, ma domestique Eugénie va la recoudre ; elle est extrêmement douée dans ce domaine, la reprise se verra à peine. 

Le soupçon s’immisça subitement dans l’esprit d’Arno. Sade n’aurait quand même pas fait exprès de s’en prendre à la chemise en sachant que les dégâts seraient réparables ? Il plissa les yeux en observant son hôte sortir de la cuisine d’un pas imperceptiblement trop rapide pour être parfaitement détendu par rapport à l’acte qu’il venait de commettre.

_Joli coup, marquis._

***

Sade vint retrouver Arno dans le salon dès la fin de l’après-midi, exhibant fièrement le vêtement mutilé à présent comme neuf.

— Pourrais-tu l’enfiler juste un instant, que je vérifie qu’il te convienne parfaitement ? demanda mielleusement le marquis. J’ai pris tes mensurations à l’œil, il y a fort à parier qu’il faille procéder à quelques retouches.

Arno poussa un grognement dubitatif mais récupéra obligeamment le costume que Sade lui tendait et partit se changer à l’étage. Avant de redescendre, il s’autorisa une minute pour se contempler dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. Il fallait reconnaître que le dernier chic du XVIIIème siècle lui allait plutôt bien, en toute humilité.

La réaction du marquis quand il regagna le salon lui confirma cette impression.

— Tu es… à couper le souffle. Seulement…

Il se leva du fauteuil où il s’était assis en attendant Arno et s’approcha vivement de lui, s’empressant de réajuster comme il le fallait le foulard noué en lavallière autour de son cou. Satisfait, il marcha quelques pas autour de son invité, se penchant en avant pour l’examiner sous toutes les coutures.

— Votre œil ne vous a pas trahi, marquis, commenta le jeune homme. La tenue est exactement à ma taille.

Sade hocha la tête, très approbateur.

— Tu seras parfait pour samedi.

Un petit silence gêné flotta entre eux. Sade le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux à demi dans le vague, debout devant Arno qui prenait soin de regarder partout sauf vers son hôte.

— Bon, je vais me changer.

— Attends, intervint le marquis comme celui-ci s’apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre.

Arno s’immobilisa tandis que Sade fouillait dans une des commodes pour en extirper un antique appareil photo années 60 à pellicule. Il était pratiquement en train de se lécher les babines lorsqu’il revint auprès de son invité, et ce dernier croisa les bras en lui jetant un regard entendu.

— Je t’avais dit que je ne renoncerai pas à la séance photo, dit malicieusement le marquis. L’occasion me parait idéale, qu’en dis-tu ?

Il trépignait sur place, attendant impatiemment la réponse de son invité. Il était bien difficile pour Arno de refuser après toutes les concessions déjà accordées à Sade… 

— Du moment que vous ne me forcez pas à me déshabiller, plaisanta à moitié le jeune homme.

Le marquis le fixa sans rien répondre, tripotant l’appareil photo du bout des doigts. Son sourire s’élargit de façon terrifiante et ses yeux devinrent grands comme des boules de billard. Il avait l’air d’une version à peine humanisée du chat du Cheshire.

— Sade… Arrêtez de faire cette tête, je vais la faire votre séance photo. Seulement je garde mes vêtements, et ce n’est pas négociable.

— Bon, bon… concéda-t-il en attirant Arno par le bras. Viens, allons dehors profiter de la chaude lumière du soleil couchant.

Ils s’installèrent sur les marches du château, côté jardin. Les instructions d’Arno étaient d’avoir l’air « naturel » ; il décroisa donc les bras et s’efforça de se détendre.

— C’est la première fois que je fais ça, se défendit Arno tout de go.

— Ça me parait évident… Allons, allonge-toi sur les marches. Là, comme ça, prends appuis sur ton coude. Voilà, maintenant regarde vers le lointain et prends un air contemplatif. A moins que tu ne préfères garder cette charmante moue boudeuse.

— J’ai le soleil dans les yeux.

— C’est parfait ainsi, ils paillettent dans la lumière. Là, ne bouge plus…

Sade prit quelques clichés, puis signala à Arno qu’il pouvait se relever.

— Allons dans le jardin.

Tous deux s’enfoncèrent dans la pineraie du domaine. L’air était très frais mais sentait bon la sève. Sade lui demanda de s’appuyer contre l’un des troncs longilignes, dans une pose songeuse.

— Je me sens comme le figurant d’un film d’époque à gros budget, admit Arno un peu gêné.

Le marquis releva la tête de son objectif en fronçant le nez.

— Toi, un figurant ? Au moins le personnage principal !

Cela fit sourire Arno ; le « clic » de l’appareil photo résonna pile à ce moment.

— Les meilleures photos sont toujours prises au dépourvu, assura Sade en voyant le sourire d’Arno se crisper.

Le marquis prit encore quelques photos, encourageant Arno à varier les poses. Celui-ci se fit la réflexion que l’air froid de l’hiver était bien opportun ; pas de danger de vouloir se déshabiller pour se mettre plus à l’aise. A vrai dire Arno commençait à s’engourdir, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de prolonger la séance encore un peu. Il se sentait pris au jeu, et Sade était tellement concentré qu’il en oubliait de faire des commentaires salaces.

Au bout d’un moment, le marquis abaissa l’appareil avec un air affligé. Arno l’interrogea du regard, nerveux. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Plus de pellicule.

Arno se sentit bêtement soulagé. Il se décolla de son arbre, étira ses bras, ses jambes et rejoignit son ami.

— Voilà qui conclut la séance, marquis. De toute façon, la nuit tombe.

— J’imagine qu’il est inutile de te demander de t’allonger nu sur le canapé du salon pour quelques clichés licencieux ?

— Je vous en saurais gré, approuva Arno avec une petite grimace.

Sade prit l’expression contrite et déçue de l’homme qui tente de se faire apitoyer. Comme il commençait à prendre le chemin du retour, le jeune homme hésita, marqua une pose à hauteur de son hôte et glissa à son oreille :

— Après tout, je pourrais bien être tenté d’accepter.

Le marquis ouvrit de grands yeux sombres dans le crépuscule naissant. Aussitôt il retint Arno par le bras.

— Arno, dit-il d’un ton bas d’où perçait la menace. Et dire que c’était toi qui me reprochais de te faire des avances…

La prise était forte. Une jeune fille frêle ou un garçon maigrichon l’auraient trouvée douloureuse. Arno déglutit. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait. Il ne savait décemment pas quoi lui répondre car il était incapable de se justifier.

— Je vous crois quand vous me dites que vous ne vous êtes pas envoyé en l’air avec tous vos employés, choisit-il de dire pour toute réponse. Je vous crois.

Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait obligé de préciser cela tout à coup. Sade avait même probablement oublié leur conversation très « botanique » du soir de leur arrivée au château.

— J’ai dit ça ? demanda son hôte d’un ton innocent mais le regard toujours dur, moitié-plaisantant moitié-sérieux.

Arno fronça les sourcils, se détourna du marquis et fit mine de partir. Raffermissant sa prise, Sade le retint en poussant un gros soupir exagéré mais avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

— Ahh attends Arno, je plaisante.

Sans préavis, Sade vint appuyer son front contre l’épaule du jeune homme puis ferma les yeux.

Le soleil avait tout à fait disparu. On n’entendait plus rien. Ils étaient seuls au milieu des arbres, uniquement ramenés à la réalité terrestre par les faibles lumières provenant du château. Un petit rire triste à peine audible passa les lèvres du marquis et se perdit dans l’air froid du soir.

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus comment te prendre, avoua Sade dans un faible chuchotement. Au sens métaphorique comme littéral.

Arno déglutit à nouveau, son regard perdu vers l’immensité ténébreuses des montagnes qui lui faisaient face, mais trop conscient de la chaude pression de la tête du marquis sur son épaule qui remonta, subrepticement, vers le creux de son cou, ainsi qu’Arno l’avait fait lorsqu’il s’était épanché au restaurant rue Mouffetard. Les mains du marquis vinrent encadrer son visage, et bientôt les beaux yeux lavandes si sombres dans la nuit se levèrent pour plonger sans retenue dans les siens.

— Marquis… articula le jeune homme en s’arrachant à ce regard auquel il ne pouvait résister.

— Décide-toi, Arno, murmura Sade d’une voix rauque presque suppliante.

Arno saisit les poignets de son ami, sans toutefois le forcer à abaisser ses mains. Ils étaient si près l’un de l’autre qu’il pouvait sentir son souffle fébrile contre sa peau.

_Allons_, chercha à se justifier Arno, _ce ne sera qu’un autre baiser, simple, dénué de sens… quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?_

Seulement il ne pouvait plus se mentir là-dessus. Leur premier baiser avait peut-être été insignifiant ; pas les suivants. Pas pour lui. Doucement, il écarta les mains de Sade de ses joues en secouant lentement la tête, les yeux baissés de regret et de dépit. Incapable d’affronter le visage meurtri du marquis, Arno fit volte-face et partit vers le château à grandes enjambées. Il se sentait tellement mal qu’il aurait pu pleurer.

— Tu en as envie Arno, je le vois que tu en as envie, ne le nie pas !! cria Sade dans son dos, déchirant tragiquement le silence glacial de la nuit. 

Le marquis était en colère. Arno l’était aussi, contre lui-même, contre ses sentiments, contre la doctrine ridicule de Sade qui l’interdisait d’aimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Un loup est un type de masque, ce n'est pas un masque en forme de tête de loup! En velours ou en satin, il couvre le haut du visage (du front au bout du nez, ou juste les yeux) et était très à la mode au XVIIIème siècle chez la noblesse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça y est on y est, c'est le dénouement!

Arno se sentait tellement nerveux qu’il lui était difficile de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains lorsqu’il noua la lavallière autour de son cou. Il enfila la veste puis jeta un dernier coup d’œil dans le miroir avant de rejoindre le marquis en bas. Le foulard était un peu de travers, mais ça pouvait aller. Le suçon avait pratiquement disparu. L’après-midi touchait à sa fin, le soleil était déjà couché et la fête costumée allait bientôt commencer.

Il poussa un long soupir, libérant un peu de la pression contenue entre ses épaules. Tout se passerait bien, il connaissait son métier et était né pour ça. Mais ce n’était pas ça qui l’inquiétait, non. C’était Sade. Le marquis s’était montré particulièrement distant avec lui tout le temps qui avait suivi leur échange nocturne dans la pineraie. Avait-ce été le coup de trop ? Sade s’était-il senti rejeté, blessé au point de ne plus supporter sa présence ? Du reste Arno non plus n’avait pas bien vécu ces dernières journées, et il avait eu hâte d'arriver au samedi afin de s’occuper l’esprit avec cette soirée. Sans aller jusqu’à souhaiter une tentative d’assassinat, il espérait au moins avoir à maîtriser quelques producteurs bagarreurs ou autres comédiens bourrés.

Arno serra les poings, fixant son reflet pour se redonner confiance. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser encore, à part se faire du mal inutilement. Il semblait que maintenant qu’il ne s’angoissait plus à propos d’Elise et François de la Serre, il fallait qu’il s’angoisse pour le marquis de Sade… 

Il n’empêche, Arno ne pouvait se retenir de penser que s’il avait laissé le marquis l’embrasser l’autre soir dans le jardin, celui-ci aurait probablement été dans sa chambre en ce moment même, à l’aider à attacher son foulard avec son sourire aussi condescendant qu’attendri.

Replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, le jeune homme s’apprêta à sortir de sa chambre quand il se rappela soudainement un détail des plus important. Il ouvrit l’armoire où il avait rangé ses affaires et tira de sa pile de caleçons un petit poignard à la lame fine et aiguisée qu’il avait apporté « au cas où ». Il le garda un instant en main pour le contempler. Cela faisait très longtemps qu’il ne s’en était pas servi; la dernière fois, c’était… Il secoua la tête et chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Pas maintenant.

Impossible de dissimuler le poignard dans sa chaussure ni même sa chaussette, il se verrait immédiatement. Pas non plus dans la manche, il n’avait rien pour l’y maintenir. Il le glissa donc à sa ceinture, dans son dos. Il y était largement cachée par la veste qui retombait à mi-cuisse. Ni vu ni connu.

En descendant l’escalier de pierre lui parvint la voix pleine d’assurance de Sade, donner des ordres aux domestiques et aux divers professionnels engagés pour la soirée : barmen, serveurs, musiciens, danseurs… La demeure était joyeusement animée du fourmillement des hommes et des femmes tout à leur tâche.

— Arno, l’appela Sade en contrebas.

La voix résonna sombrement dans le hall. Le visage levé vers lui, le marquis était tout autant en beauté : il portait un ensemble bordeaux de coupe similaire au sien, quoiqu’aux motifs floraux plus extravagants, et son chef était surmonté d’un chapeau haut-de-forme assorti. Sa veste était ouverte et quelques colliers à perles pendaient à son cou, donnant à l’ensemble un effet décontracté à la fois chic et bohème. Mal à l’aise, le jeune homme descendit rejoindre son hôte qui le toisait d’un regard insondable, ses lèvres pincées comme sous la menace d’une tempête interne.

— Suis-moi, murmura gravement le marquis en l’entrainant vers le salon par la manche.

La grande pièce était occupée par des serveurs en train de s’organiser. Contrarié, Sade parut peser le pour et contre. Arno n’eut pas de peine à deviner qu’il hésitait à le conduire en haut pour plus d’intimité. Une boule d’émotion jaillit au fond du ventre d’Arno ; il se sentit encore plus mal en se rendant compte qu’il _espérait_ que Sade l’emmène dans sa chambre pour lui parler en tête à tête.

Mais le temps était compté, et les invités allaient bientôt arriver. Le marquis entraina le jeune homme dans un coin du salon et fustigea tout bas :

— Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser te balader dans cette tenue un jour pareil ?

— Quoi ? bredouilla Arno, confus. Mais c’est vous qui…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Sade dénoua la lavallière et en trois ou quatre gestes précis la rattacha en moins d’une minute, parfaite, ni trop lâche ni trop serrée.

— Là, à présent tu es magnifique, lui sourit le marquis de ce sourire sincère et rayonnant qu’il n’offrait qu’à Arno.

Le sourire auquel il ne pouvait que répondre. Pourtant, aujourd’hui le sourire était empreint d’une tristesse sous-jacente que le jeune homme ne pouvait prétendre ignorer.

— Arno… fit le marquis, comme accablé par la bêtise d’un enfant.

— Oui ? demanda l’interpelé en continuant de sourire bêtement.

— Le masque !

— Oh… ! Je l’ai laissé en haut, je vais le chercher.

— Rejoins-moi à l’entrée pour recevoir les premiers invités.

La chaleur aux joues, Arno se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre se parer de l’élégant loup blanc, puis vint immédiatement retrouver le marquis à l’entrée principale. Une luxueuse voiture s’engageait dans la cour et un domestique partit à sa rencontre. Sans faire attention à Arno qui s’était glissé légèrement en retrait, Sade commença à faire des ronds de jambes vers le couple costumé émergeant de la voiture et venant à la rencontre du marquis avec enthousiasme.

Arno demeura invisible. Il remarqua en passant que Sade portait également un masque, presque identique au sien si ce n’était la couleur : un loup noir, bien évidemment.

***

La fête battait son plein.

Arno suivait discrètement le marquis d’une pièce à l’autre, telle une ombre naviguant entre les invités sans jamais s’y mêler. Sade était comme un poisson dans l’eau, serrant une main à droite, distribuant une flatterie à gauche, virevoltant et paradant en se sachant au centre de l’attention. Il attrapait au passage un verre lorsqu’un serveur passait à proximité, et la cadence devenait telle qu’Arno se demandait s’il n’allait pas falloir mettre le holà bientôt.

Il repéra au passage quelques visages familiers. En pleine discussion avec un jeune homme d’à peine vingt ans aux fins cheveux châtains, Charles Cochon de Lapparent lui décocha un regard de connivence lorsqu’il passa près de lui en traversant le salon. Il était vêtu comme un policier du XVIIIème siècle ; son interlocuteur portait des guenilles évoquant la même époque, façon geôlier et détenu – Arno ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Dans la salle à manger, il aperçut le caméraman habituel de Sade qui s’empiffrait de petits fours au buffet. Aussi décrépi et voûté que sur le plateau de tournage, il portait un grand manteau qui retombait presque sur le sol et un chapeau mou à larges bords sur lequel se dressait une plume. Cochon et le caméraman étaient les deux seuls membres de la troupe qu’Arno connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir les reconnaître, même munis d’un masque couvrant la moitié de leur visage.

Arno ne relâcha pas son attention pour autant ; il était là pour surveiller tout le monde et personne ici n’avait sa confiance. Excepté le marquis, bien sûr.

— Un verre, monsieur ?

Un serveur avait surgi de nulle part et brandissait son plateau sous le nez d’Arno.

— Hem… hésita Arno en louchant sur les coupes de champagne et les verres de ponch. Non merci, pas pour le moment.

Le type s’effaça aussitôt avec un sourire poli. Peut-être plus tard, songea Arno. Quand la soirée sera plus calme, il pourrait boire un verre avec Sade… 

_Mais ?_

Arno pivota nerveusement la tête dans toutes les directions. Où était-il ? Où était le marquis ??

_Quel con !! Je l’ai perdu !_

Il se fraya un chemin à travers les couloirs, repassant dans le salon, la terrasse, la salle à manger ; scrutant chaque masque, chaque sourire… Aucune trace. En hâte, il courut vers la véranda.

Enfin il l’aperçut. Il n’en fut pas soulagé pour autant.

Sade était vautré sur un canapé entre un petit groupe composé de deux plantureuses jeunes femmes et d’un garçon. Visiblement ivre, il avait ouvert sa veste et son chapeau était tombé sur la banquette. Il passait de l’un à l’autre, palpant un sein, caressant une hanche, pour enfin s’intéresser au jeune homme, un mignon petit brun d’une vingtaine d’années. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille, produisant un haussement de sourcil chez le garçon, et balada ses grandes mains fines sur sa taille.

Arno détourna la tête, les joues rouges non pas d’embarras mais d’agacement. Plus que d’agacement, d’énervement. Une fureur pure et naissante, intarissable.

Il fut sur le groupe en trois enjambées. Il saisit le marquis fermement par le poignet et le força à s’écarter, lui arrachant un petit couinement plaintif. Les yeux lavandes rendus vitreux par la boisson s’illuminèrent en rencontrant ceux Arno.

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend, enfin ? s’offusqua le marquis.

— Sade, asséna Arno les dents serrées. Arrêtez de tripoter des enfants.

— J’ai vingt-trois ans, rétorqua le petit brun avec humeur.

— Toi, ferme-là.

Arno tira Sade vers lui, le forçant à se relever, et l’entraina d’une main de fer à l’écart de la fête.

— Arno… Tu me fais mal, geignit le marquis. Non pas que ça me déplaise, mais…

— Vous aussi, la ferme.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un sombre couloir étroit desservant les cuisines. Ici le bruit de la foule était étouffé et les laissait relativement au calme. Arno poussa Sade contre le mur, puis recula en se passant nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux, exaspéré. Par le marquis mais aussi par lui-même. Il retira son masque au passage et le jeta rageusement au sol.

— A quoi est-ce que vous jouez, marquis ?

— Je pourrais bien te retourner la question. Il me semble que tu as été très clair dans la pineraie l’autre soir, non ?

Même apparemment bourré, Sade arrivait tout de même à lui renvoyer des réparties bien senties. Arno pinça les lèvres, hésitant. Son hôte en profita pour également retirer son masque et l’envoyer rejoindre son frère au sol.

— Je suis tombé sur vos scripts de _La Philosophie dans le Boudoir_, rue Mouffetard, avoua-t-il abruptement.

Le marquis haussa un sourcil.

— Oui, je l’avais bien compris, rétorqua-t-il d’un ton narquois. Et ?

— Vous le savez bien ! s’énerva Arno en se détournant à nouveau du marquis.

Sade le jaugea silencieusement quelques secondes, puis soupira d’un air accablé.

— Arno, Arno… Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne pensais pas tout ce que j’écrivais ! Crois-tu vraiment que ce genre d’histoire est à lire au premier degré ? Je cherche à provoquer les gens, à les pousser à remettre en question leurs croyances et leurs morales. Tant pis s’ils ne voient pas au-delà ; en choquant le public je le fais réagir, ce qui est déjà un premier pas vers leur libération d’esprit.

Face au silence dubitatif du jeune homme, Sade reprit en s’animant :

— Je suis bien incapable de suivre moi-même mes doctrines à la lettre… Après tout, je ne suis qu’un homme.

— Amusant que vous citiez Tartuffe, commenta Arno qui ne s’amusait pas du tout.

— Contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas un hypocrite. Je te dis là la vérité, Arno !

Sade était sincère, Arno aurait pu en jurer. Se sentant soudainement très las, le jeune homme lâcha un long soupir. Au point où il en était, autant être parfaitement honnête et dévoiler le fond de sa pensée.

— Marquis, je sais que vous voulez juste me baiser et c’est tout, et… vous allez dire que c’est encore ma « satané sentimentalité », mais je ne veux pas d’aventure sans lendemain. Je ne peux pas m’en satisfaire. Je veux plus de vous, vous comprenez ?

Les yeux de Sade s’agrandirent. Ses pupilles dilatées transperçaient Arno jusqu’à la moelle ; fiévreuses mais plus lucides que jamais.

— Arno… commença Sade d’une voix pressante. C’était vrai au début, je l’avoue. J’ai eu envie de toi depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés… Oh, même bien avant à vrai dire, et je n’ai pensé qu’à te mettre dans mon lit de gré ou de force. Et puis… cette sentimentalité qui ne te quitte jamais, tu me l’as transmise. Peu à peu, sans que je ne m’en aperçoive, tu es devenu important pour moi Arno, plus que je ne l’aurais jamais imaginé, et je suis incapable de l’exprimer autrement que…

Pressant ses mains tremblantes de part et d’autre de son visage, Sade attira brusquement Arno à lui pour une étreinte passionnée, presque désespérée.

Arno le sentait, Sade ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

Il ne _voulait _plus se contrôler.

Lui non plus.

La langue du marquis forçait le passage de sa bouche, en suppliait l’entrée, et Arno ne s’embarrassa pas de feindre la reluctance, lui en autorisant immédiatement le passage pour la laisser s’entrelacer avec la sienne tout aussi désireuse. Plus vif que l’éclair, Sade s’était débarrassé du ruban retenant les cheveux d’Arno et les arpentait fébrilement, tantôt les caressant, tantôt les agrippant comme pour retenir le jeune homme. Mais celui-ci n’avait certainement pas l’intention de partir, gémissant son plaisir dans la bouche de son ami, ses mains fermement ancrées sur sa taille.

— Arno, souffla Sade contre ses lèvres. Cher Arno, cher trésor, je veux ton corps, ton cœur, ton âme, tout, tout ce que tu as à me donner, je le prendrai et je le garderai à tout jamais, je te le jure Arno…

Sade dévora à nouveau sa bouche comme pour prouver ses paroles, ne s’arrêtant que pour reprendre son souffle. Délaissant les lèvres rougies, il piqua la mâchoire de baisers puis descendit le long de son cou, traçant un chemin chaud et humide avec sa langue. A nouveau Arno poussa un gémissement tout bas et agrippa la chemise du marquis au niveau de la taille. Sa respiration s’accélérait, il avait trop chaud sous ses vêtements.

Le marquis poussa un long soupir languissant dans le creux de son cou, lourd de désir et de passion refoulée des semaines durant. Il cajola la peau de baisers humides puis vint s’en prendre à son lobe d’oreille, léchant et mordillant avec gourmandise, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps d’Arno. Ses mains se promenaient sur la taille du jeune homme, descendaient insidieusement vers son équateur ; elles se refermèrent sur ses hanches avec la plus sauvage des possessivités.

— Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j’ai pensé à toi, t’offrant à moi comme à cet instant présent, souffla Sade contre son oreille.

— J’ai aussi pensé à vous… une nuit, il y a plusieurs jours.

— Tu m’en diras tant… Et que faisais-je donc, je te prie ? Je meurs d’envie de savoir.

— Vous étiez… menaçant.

— Continue…

La main de Sade glissa jusqu’à l’entrejambe d’Arno qui poussa un glapissement étouffé.

— Vous… m’arrachiez _le Rouge et le Noir_ des mains et le mettiez en pièces, articula-t-il péniblement.

— Ça me plaît de plus en plus, commenta Sade d’une voix suave et rauque.

— Marquis, appela Arno d’un ton implorant.

— Oui, Arno ? souffla Sade contre sa joue. Une demande particulière ?

— Plus… Je veux plus….

— Le mot magique ?

Arno poussa un faible grognement exaspéré. Il allait le tuer, il allait vraiment le tuer, cette espèce de monstre de cruauté !

— S’il vous plaît, finit-il par prononcer d’une voix à peine audible.

Sade humecta ses lèvres tremblantes. Dans la semi obscurité du couloir, ses yeux sombres brillaient d’exaltation. Sans plus attendre, il farfouilla frénétiquement au niveau de la taille du jeune homme, débarrassant la chemise du pantalon pour y glisser une main assurée et dominatrice.

Arno s’agrippa aux biceps du marquis et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Le parfum désormais familier emplit ses narines et ne fit qu’ajouter à son ivresse.

Sa respiration s’accélérait au rythme de la main du marquis, cruellement lent au début, puis rapide, puis lent à nouveau, se riant de la délicieuse torture dans laquelle il plongeait le jeune homme. Une fantaisie impromptue composée tout spécialement pour Arno.

Ivre de plaisir, le jeune homme laissait libre cours à ses gémissements contre le cou du marquis sans la moindre retenue. Il sentait ses jambes se dérober et devait à présent se cramponner aux épaules de son compagnon pour ne pas tomber.

— La suite, Arno…

— Ahh… Je… Je ne sais plus…

Aussitôt le marquis relâcha la pression sur le membre du jeune homme.

— Nooon Sade n’arrêtez pas, je vous en prie, je…

— _La suite_, Arno.

— Vous, vous… bafouilla le jeune homme au bord des larmes, vous ôtiez votre ceinture et la faisiez claquer dans l’air, en disant que, que…

— Que quoi, Arno ?

La voix de Sade était fébrile et survoltée tout à la fois. Ses gestes avaient repris de plus belle entre les jambes d’Arno qui s’efforçait de suivre la mesure à présent effrénée du marquis. Il sentait qu’il n’allait plus tenir très longtemps.

— Qu’il y avait des façons… plus douces de souffrir, et que… vous alliez me… m’y initier. Sade, je vais…

— Chh… Tu es un bon garçon, Arno. _Mon_ bon garçon.

— Ne me… traitez pas comme un enfant.

Arno crut entendre le marquis rire au creux de son oreille, mais il était si proche du septième ciel que le léger son cristallin lui parut distant de milliers de kilomètres. Il voulut dire au marquis d’arrêter, d’accélérer, qu’il n’en pouvait plus ; impossible. Il n’était plus qu’un flot de paroles incohérentes.

Enfin l’orgasme le prit, soudainement et violemment. Arno étouffa un long gémissement de plaisir au creux du cou du marquis et resta ainsi quelques instants, pantelant mais apaisé, tandis que Sade caressait tranquillement son dos.

— Moi qui vous prenais pour un intellectuel, vous êtes en réalité très manuel également, commenta finalement Arno d’une petite voix essoufflée mais amusée.

— Que veux-tu, je suis un homme aux multiples talents, répondit Sade du même ton. J’allie le plus parfaitement du monde théorie et pratique.

— Ne vous flattez pas trop non plus marquis, votre tête menace déjà d’exploser. 

— Heureusement que tu es là pour la dégonfler. Attends…

Le marquis s’arracha doucement à l’étreinte d’Arno et disparut dans la petite cuisine, pour aussitôt revenir avec une serviette qu’il lui tendit. Ce dernier l’employa sans cérémonie à effacer toute trace de leur petite affaire, puis il réajusta sa tenue comme Sade partait se débarrasser de la serviette, et rattacha ses cheveux du mieux qu’il le put.

— Marquis, réalisa soudain le jeune homme comme ses yeux tombèrent juste sous la ceinture de Sade. Vous… Voulez-vous que je…

— Je voudrais terminer dès maintenant ce que nous venons à peine de commencer, déclara Sade en attrapant le jeune homme par la taille, mais nous devons clôturer la soirée dans les règles de l’art. Encore quelques heures, puis je te prendrai sauvagement sur mon lit et alors tu verras que le paradis terrestre existe, et qu’il se trouve entre mes bras.

— Vous n’avez pas dit « entre mes jambes », remarqua Arno avec un petit sourire narquois. Vous vous améliorez, marquis.

— Tu vois la mauvaise influence que tu as sur moi, se plaignit le marquis tout en ramassant les masques au sol. 

Il redonna le blanc au jeune homme et tous deux couvrirent leurs visages, puis Sade reprit :

— Allons, si tu es présentable retournons-y et supportons ces ringards encore quelques heures.

Riant d’approbation, Arno saisit la main que son compagnon lui tendait, et les deux hommes revinrent ainsi se joindre à la fête.

— A propos de ringards, j’ai vu que vous aviez invité votre caméraman. Ça m’a étonné, vu le niveau de richesse de vos invités. J’aurais cru qu’il jurerait avec l’ensemble, à vos yeux.

Le marquis fronça les sourcils, décontenancé.

— La Touche ? Tu te trompes, je ne l’ai pas invité.

Arno se rendit compte qu’il entendait le nom du caméraman pour la première fois.

— Je vous assure que je l’ai vu… Il portait un chapeau à plume et se goinfrait de petits fours.

— Tu l’auras confondu avec quelqu’un d’autre. Etait-il masqué ?

— Oui, admit Arno de mauvaise grâce. Mais ça ne change rien, je vous dit que je l’ai reconnu !

— Ton imagination te joue des tours, trésor.

Alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à passer la porte du salon, Sade s’arrêta et fixa la foule sans rien dire. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et s’approcha au plus près d’Arno pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort dans le bruit ambiant :

— Tout bien réfléchi… va m’attendre dans ma chambre. Je vais nous chercher une bouteille de champagne.

— Et les invités ? rétorqua Arno surpris mais indubitablement ravi. Et votre soirée ?

— J’ai changé d’avis. Ils se passeront de moi, la vue de ces parvenus m’est devenue intolérable.

— Mais le financement pour votre film ?

— On s’en fiche du film. Ce que je désire là tout de suite, c’est toi et rien d’autre.

Il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres d’Arno et ajouta au creux de son oreille sans pouvoir contenir son impatience :

— Je te veux nu sur mon lit maintenant. Vas-y, je te rejoins dans deux minutes. Et alors, je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

Avec un dernier sourire, le marquis disparut aussitôt dans la foule, laissant Arno en proie à l’excitation mais aussi... un mauvais pressentiment.

Il était sûr d’avoir vu le caméraman de Sade ici. Pourquoi aurait-il parcouru des centaines de kilomètres depuis Paris juste pour s’incruster à la fête du marquis ? Un goût du luxe ? Ou peut-être espérait-il se trouver un nouvel employeur. Cela n’aurait pas été étonnant, vu la façon dont Sade le traitait.

Une sonnette d’alarme retentit dans la tête d’Arno. Il ne devait pas laisser le marquis seul. S’élançant à travers les invités, bousculant les femmes en robe de marquise et les hommes en costume de gentilhomme, Arno repassa dans chaque pièce à la recherche de son ami… son amant. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu disparaître aussi vite ? Il n’osa donner l’alerte de peur de provoquer un mouvement de foule et de rendre encore plus difficiles les recherches. Aucune trace du caméraman également, ce qui était autrement plus inquiétant.

Peut-être Sade était-il déjà dans sa chambre en train de l’attendre. Il courut dans le hall d’entrée et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, se ruant dans la chambre du marquis. Personne.

Cette chambre était semblable à la sienne mais dominée par des teintes de vert ; probablement Sade utilisait-il indifféremment les deux. Il y avait en plus ici une coiffeuse en acajou marqueté avec un petit présentoir à bijoux en métal, une armoire beaucoup plus grosse (la quantité de fringues qu’il devait collectionner…), et du bazar consistant en divers magazines et accessoires de mode éparpillés un peu partout. Il avisa sur la table de chevet un objet rectangulaire enveloppé dans du papier cadeau noir, avec un ruban rouge. Sur le papier était écrit en lettres d’argent : « Arno ».

_Il faut qu’il arrête avec ses cadeaux._

Arno sortit en hâte de la chambre et vérifia toutes les pièces de l’étage. Personne. Si seulement il avait eu une supervision qui lui permettrait de repérer les humains à travers les murs, cela aurait été tellement plus simple. De dépit il retourna dans la chambre.

Il se décidait à redescendre au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu’il entendit un bruit sourd provenir de l’armoire. Il avança précautionneusement, approchant une main et tenant l’autre prête à dégainer sa lame.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à appuyer sur la poignée, la porte s’ouvrit brusquement et le frappa de plein fouet, lui brouillant les sens quelques instants. Un type en jaillit comme une furie et fit tomber Arno au sol, face contre terre. Etourdi, Arno ne put empêcher La Touche de passer une corde métallique autour de son cou et de serrer.

— Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire là, toi ? cracha le caméraman près de son oreille. Peu importe, autant en profiter pour faire coup double… J’aurai tout le temps pour ce maudit libertin plus tard !

Arno se débattit, mais le petit homme avait de la force malgré son gabarit : il semblait que la colère additionnée de haine décuplait ses facultés physiques. Sa prise était monstrueusement assurée sur la corde et la vision d’Arno commençait à se troubler.

Son masque glissa de son visage et tomba à terre.

***

_Son corps était lourd. Quelque chose l’emprisonnait au sol, l’empêchait de bouger._

_Des pas s’empressant vers lui, une voix familière…_

_« Arno ! »_

_Elise ! _

_La jeune femme tenta de redresser l’armoire que le meurtrier de son père avait renversé sur Arno, mais elle était trop massive. Pendant des semaines les deux amants avaient traqué l’homme jusqu’à son repaire, et maintenant qu’ils le tenaient enfin, il menaçait de leur échapper. _

_« Il prend la fuite ! » _

_La voix d’Elise trahissait sa panique et sa peur. Tout ce pour quoi elle s’était consacrée ces derniers temps, tout ce pour quoi elle vivait, tout risquait d’être perdu ! Si l’homme s’échappait, qui sait au bout de combien de temps ils parviendraient à retrouver sa trace ?_

_« Attends-moi, j’y suis presque ! » la supplia Arno. Ils devaient rester ensemble !_

_ « Je peux le tuer ! »_

_ « Non, ne fais pas ça, pas toute seule, attends-moi ! »_

_Silence. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent une dernière fois. Arno sut que c’était fini._

_ « Je suis désolée. » fit-elle dans un souffle tremblant. La jeune femme disparut hors de son champ de vision._

_« Elise ! » s’époumona Arno._

_Il l’entendit aux prises avec la crapule qui avait volé la vie de son père – leur père – pour des histoires de pouvoir et de gros sous. Au prix d’efforts considérables, Arno finit par s’extirper de sous l’énorme meuble et courut la rejoindre aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. Mais il était déjà trop tard._

_Elise savait se battre, mais elle n’était pas de taille contre cet homme._

_« Elise, ELISE, Elise Elise, non non non non non… » Il la trouva allongée sur le sol, froide et inconsciente. C’était fini._

_L’homme gisait également à terre, mal en point – Elise avait dû réussir à l’assommer. Arno n’avait plus qu’à terminer le travail. _

_Il s’agenouilla et enfonça lentement son poignard dans sa gorge, sans toutefois parvenir à y trouver un quelconque soulagement. Une exécution froide et mécanique. La mort de celui qui avait détruit leur vie était la seule chose qu’il pouvait offrir à sa bien-aimée, mais ce présent n’avait plus aucune valeur maintenant qu’elle aussi avait péri._

_Arno retourna ensuite auprès d’Elise, la prit dans ses bras et pleura des heures durant celle qu’il avait chéri. La seul femme qu’il ait jamais aimé._

_Le temps s’allongea, le ciel s’obscurcit et le monde se peupla d’ombres. _

_Jusqu’au jour où Bellec surgit dans sa triste non-vie et lui fit rencontrer un homme déterminé à apporter de la lumière dans sa pénombre._

_***_

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais il ne laisserait se reproduire ce qui était arrivé à Elise et François de la Serre. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu’un qu’il aime mourir.

Rassemblant ses forces, Arno asséna un violent coup de coude dans le visage derrière lui, projetant l’homme en arrière avec un cri de douleur. La corde se relâcha autour de son cou et Arno inhala une grande bouffée d’air en se massant la gorge.

Replié dans un coin de la chambre, le caméraman couvrait son nez de ses mains. De grosses gouttes de sang s’échappaient d’entre ses doigts. Il ne portait plus le masque mais ses yeux demeuraient cachés par le reflet inquiétant de ses petites lunettes dont l’un des verres était fêlé, rendant plus inquiétant encore le visage émacié. Tremblant de colère, il farfouilla à l’intérieur de son manteau et en sortit un pistolet. Arno se rua sur lui pour le lui arracher avant qu’il ne puisse le mettre en joue, mais l’homme était une véritable anguille ; il lui glissa entre les doigts et le prit à revers, braquant enfin son arme sur lui.

— On ne bouge plus ! Ce serait dommage de repeindre les murs avec ta jolie tête.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers La Touche et leva les mains en signe de reddition – quoique nullement prêt à se rendre réellement. Il aurait pu tenter de sauter sur le caméraman tant qu’il se trouvait à portée, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mourir, pas maintenant.

— Saloperie de Sade, pesta La Touche en reculant vers la porte d’entrée de la chambre. Tout ça c’est à cause de lui !

Arno analysait la pièce, cherchant une stratégie, un point faible. Il fallait gagner du temps. Le marquis était toujours en vie.

— Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas tout simplement quitté votre travail si vous ne le supportez pas ?

— Mon contrat m’en empêche ! Je suis forcé de faire tout le sale boulot sans protester !

Il eut peine à imaginer que Sade veuille à tout prix garder ce type parmi ses employés. Après tout, il ne l’avait même pas invité à la fête. C’était plus probablement la facilité qui retenait le caméraman au marquis. Il n’avait pas le courage de partir et chercher du travail ailleurs au risque de se trouver à la rue, surtout à son âge. Il était en fin de carrière et n’avait rien accompli. L’homme était frustré et jaloux du marquis à qui il devait allégeance.

— Vous auriez pu porter votre cause devant le tribunal.

S’il arrivait à détourner son attention juste une seconde…

— Tu crois vraiment que j’ai les moyens de me payer un avocat, avorton ? Peu importe, ça ne m’aurait pas suffit. Je veux voir crever cette ordure ! Je le hais !!

Sade faisait souvent cet effet, ne put s’empêcher de penser Arno avec irritation. Si seulement les gens se donnaient la peine de le connaître un peu mieux.

Arno hésitait à finalement agir quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, rapides et de plus en plus proches. La Touche sursauta et jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte restée ouverte. Il n’en fallut pas plus à Arno qui, vif comme l’éclair, attrapa la lame à sa ceinture et l’envoya droit sur le caméraman.

L’homme poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâcha le pistolet. Il regarda sa main transpercée de part en part avec un mélange de confusion et de terreur. Trop tard pour lui, Arno était déjà en train de lui sauter dessus et le frappa jusqu’à lui en faire perdre connaissance – ce ne fut pas bien long.

Au moment où Arno relevait la tête apparurent dans l’encadrure de la porte Charles Cochon de Lapparent et son acolyte de tout à l’heure, pistolets en main et les yeux grands comme des ronds de flan.

— Mince, Charles ! s’exclama le plus jeune avant qu’Arno n’ait eu le temps de leur éclaircir la situation. Il l’a eu avant nous !

Les deux hommes entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre et firent les cent pas autour du corps à terre.

— Nous n’avons pas été présentés, je crois ? adressa Arno au garçon.

— Eugène-François Vidocq, à votre service ! claironna le jeune homme en rengainant son arme. Je suis comme qui dirait un collègue de M’sieur Lapparent.

— Il était mon protégé lorsque que j’étais, euh, dans la police. Je suis de très près sa carrière, c’est un jeune homme prometteur.

— Je suis de la DCPJ, précisa Vidocq en exhibant son badge. Police judiciaire, quoi. Nous nous occupons entre autres des crimes en bande organisée.

Un vent de panique gagna Arno l’espace d’une seconde. La Touche et Sade n’étaient tout de même pas en affaire dans une sordide histoire de réseau de prostitution ou quelque chose du genre ?

— Est-ce que… le marquis est également impliqué ? demanda Arno en tentant de réprimer l’anxiété de sa voix.

— Oh, non ! le rassura Vidocq. Il n’a rien à voir avec ça. Pour arrondir ses fins de mois, La Touche n’a rien trouvé de mieux que présider un infâme réseau de mendiants dont il assure la productivité en les mutilant contre leur gré.

— C’est pourquoi j’ai tenu à lui apporter toute mon assistance sur sa première affaire, ajouta pompeusement le député. Officieusement, bien sûr. Ces histoires ne sont évidemment plus de mon ressort, puisque que je siège à présent à l’Assemblée Natio...

— Ça fait un bout de temps que nous avions La Touche à l’œil et que nous attendions qu’il se dévoile, coupa Vidocq sans aucune gêne. Charles s’est spontanément proposé pour infiltrer son lieu de travail, rue Mouffetard.

— C’est donc pour ça que vous participiez aux tournages de Sade ? demanda Arno à Lapparent, incrédule. Uniquement pour le surveiller ?

Le politicien toussa bruyamment.

— Oui, bien entendu. Pour quoi d’autre ?

— Moi aussi, j’aurais bien voulu venir! bougonna Vidocq.

— Je t’ai déjà dit que c’était hors de question ! asséna Lapparent. Ce n’était certainement pas un endroit pour toi !

Le jeune policier grommela des grossièretés et les deux compères commencèrent à se chamailler sans plus faire attention ni à Arno ni à La Touche.

La menace était neutralisée, mais où diable se trouvait le marquis ? La Touche avait bien fait comprendre qu’il ne l’avait pas tué, mais peut-être l’avait-il assommé et ligoté quelque part en attendant de s’en occuper ?

Dans un élan irréfléchi, Arno ouvrit la fenêtre donnant sur le balcon et sortit dans l’air froid de la nuit.

— Marquis ! cria-t-il dans les ténèbres. Sade !

Silence. Seul le brouhaha étouffé du rez-de-chaussée lui parvenait.

— Donatien !! hurla-t-il au désespoir.

Dans le silence, il n’entendit que Vidocq chuchoter à son mentor un « C’est qui, Donatien ? » qui l’accabla encore plus.

— Arno ?

Le jeune homme fit volte-face, les pupilles dilatées par l’obscurité. Le marquis se tenait dans l’encadrure de la porte, une bouteille de champagne dans une main et deux coupes vides dans l’autre, une expression éberluée peinte sur le visage.

— Je ne voulais pas de la piquette qu’on sert aux invités alors j’étais allé chercher un grand cru à la cave de la cuisine basse. Que s’est-il passé ici ? Cochon, que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? C’est… La Touche ?

Pour toute réponse, Arno se précipita à travers la chambre et prit Sade dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Dans l’incompréhension la plus totale, le marquis passa tant bien que mal ses mains encombrées autour de la taille de son amant.

— J’étais si inquiet, nom de Dieu ! explosa-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

— Tu jures, maintenant ? s’amusa Sade dans un murmure. Ça ne te va pas, mon ange.

— « Tu vois la mauvaise influence que tu as sur moi », railla Arno.

— Aurais-je enfin gagné le privilège d’être tutoyé ? s’émerveilla Sade.

— Hm… Donnez-moi encore un peu de temps, cela fait beaucoup à assimiler.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du marquis et inspira une grande bouffée de parfum, mêlée à l’odeur de renfermé de la cave. Cela aidant, Arno se calma peu à peu. Il entendit Lapparent se racler la gorge, probablement embarrassé par ces effusions publiques – après des journées passées à se débaucher sur un plateau de tournage au milieu d’inconnus, c’était bien le comble.

— Bon, on s’occupe de lui, intervint Vidocq en s’agenouillant près du corps.

Il retourna La Touche sur le ventre et passa à ses poignets une paire de menottes qu’il portait à sa ceinture. A ce moment le caméraman émit un faible grognement et remua par terre. Alerte, Lapparent lui asséna un coup de crosse de pistolet sur le crâne, le renvoyant dans l’autre monde. Satisfait, il leva son pouce en direction de Vidocq qui, loin de féliciter son geste, grommela tout bas un « Mais t’es con ou quoi, je venais de le menotter ! On va devoir le porter maintenant. » Cela n’empêcha pas le député de s’adresser ensuite à Sade et Arno d’une voix assurée :

— Et voilà, tout est sous contrôle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes là maintenant.

— Qu’aurions-nous fait sans vous, marmonna Arno en relâchant doucement son étreinte sur Sade.

— Nous allons devoir recueillir votre témoignage, ajouta Vidocq. Le mieux serait que vous rentriez à Paris et que vous vous rendiez dès lundi au 36 quai des Orfèvres pour la déposition. Navré pour vos vacances.

— C’est bien la première fois qu’on me demande de me rendre à la police pour dénoncer quelqu’un d’autre, plaisanta Sade sans pour autant sembler réellement détendu. Très bien, nous y serons.

Après s’être à nouveau chamaillés sur la façon dont il fallait s’y prendre pour transporter le corps, Lapparent et Vidocq attrapèrent le caméraman chacun par une épaule et le traînèrent ainsi hors de la pièce.

— La Touche t’a attaqué ? reprit Sade avec gravité quand le petit groupe eut disparu dans le couloir.

Il posa bouteille et verres sur une commode et entreprit d’inspecter l’état du visage d’Arno de ses longs doigts fins.

— Il s’était caché dans votre armoire et vous attendait pour vous tuer, avoua le jeune homme en écartant doucement les mains du marquis. Il s’est trompé de cible ; mais je n’ai rien.

— Je me disais bien qu’il n’était pas clair, mais… J’ai l’habitude de travailler avec des gens louches, ils n’en sont pas dangereux pour autant.

— Je n’aurais pas dû vous quitter lorsque j’ai soupçonné qu’il allait s’en prendre à vous, se fustigea Arno.

— Et moi j’aurais dû te prendre au sérieux quand tu m’as dit que tu l’avais vu à la fête, rétorqua Sade. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher, au contraire. Tu l’as efficacement neutralisé.

— C’est une chance qu’il m’ait attaqué moi au lieu de vous.

— Je ne sais pas, se renfrogna le marquis. Tu aurais pu être blessé. Voire pire.

— C’est pour ça que je suis là, lui rappela Arno. Pour vous protéger !

Il était vrai que les évènements des derniers jours avaient eu tendance à leur faire oublier ce détail.

— Ce n’est pas une raison.

Sa voix était plutôt calme, pourtant Arno remarqua que Sade serrait les poings le long de son corps ; ses jointures étaient tout aussi blanches que son visage. Il avait beau être habitué à dissimuler ses émotions, le marquis ne pouvait cacher la peur qu’il avait eu de perdre le jeune homme et sa colère de ne pas avoir été là pour l’aider. Cette réalisation réveilla quelque chose dans le cœur d’Arno. Une vieille douleur lancinante. Si La Touche l’avait tué, il était certain que Sade aurait été dans le même état que lui lorsqu’il avait perdu les de la Serre.

Arno captura les fines mains dans les siennes et s’approcha tout contre lui, leurs poitrines se frôlant dans un frottement soyeux.

— Qu’auriez-vous fait si j’étais mort ? murmura Arno. 

— Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, se troubla le marquis avec de grands yeux.

Devant l’insistance du regard sombre et brillant, Sade finit par céder.

— J’aurais trouvé La Touche, je l’aurais assommé puis attaché dans ma cave, et là je lui aurais fait connaître l’enfer. Je lui aurais brûlé la main t’ayant porté le coup fatal, ensuite je l’aurais écorché et puis j’aurais versé de la soude caustique sur la chair à vif. Pour clôturer les réjouissances, je l’aurais écartelé entre la Chevrolet et la 2CV.

— Vous avez toujours eu le goût du spectaculaire.

— C’est toi qui est trop raisonnable, soupira Sade. Peut-être qu’il m’aurait tué aussi tout simplement, et que j’aurais accueilli cette mort comme une bénédiction. La vie sans toi m’aurait fait perdre la raison.

— Dites-le, marquis.

— Quoi donc ?

— Vous le savez bien, susurra Arno.

Silence. Sade se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Ne te l’ai-je pas déjà suffisamment fait comprendre ? demanda-t-il lentement.

— Je veux l’entendre de votre bouche.

Le marquis entrouvrit les lèvres avec hésitation. Pour une fois, c’était lui qui avait peine à soutenir le regard brûlant de son jeune compagnon.

— Dites-le, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

— Si je le dis alors je suis définitivement perdu, se lamenta Sade d’une voix à peine audible.

— Si nous nous perdons ensemble alors quel est le mal ?

Les yeux du marquis se noyèrent dans un véritable bouleversement émotionnel qu’Arno pouvait sentir comme s’il lisait ses pensées.

Sade combla enfin les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient.

« Je t’aime » articula-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Arno sourit jusqu’aux oreilles. Il prononça à son tour les trois mots magiques puis pressa plus ardemment ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, scellant le pacte dans la chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Pour la petite torture imaginée par Sade, je me suis inspirée du châtiment réservé aux régicides sous l'Ancien Régime (la vraie version est beaucoup plus hardcore).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh! Le joli "E" de "Explicit"! :OOO)
> 
> Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue!  
Merci à tous ceux qui sont toujours là et qui apprécient la fic (je réponds aux comm' du chapitre précédent dans les prochains jours)!  


— Cet Eugène-François Vidocq a l’air compétent, commenta Sade comme Arno et lui sortaient de l’imposant quartier général de la Police Judiciaire sur les bords de Seine. Je l’aime bien.

— Vous dites ça parce qu’il tient plus du jeune délinquant que du flic zélé, avouez.

— Tu marques un point. Cela dit, je ne tiens aucunement à remettre les pieds dans cette sordide bâtisse.

Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu’à la place Dauphine et firent halte sur le pont Neuf. Il s’accoudèrent au parapet et contemplèrent la vue sur la Seine. Le soleil brillait et réchauffait l’atmosphère de quelques degrés. Arno se sentait bien.

— Que vas-tu faire, à présent ? demanda soudain Sade.

Arno tourna la tête vers lui, souriant à demi. Le marquis souriait également, mais ses yeux révélaient une lueur d’appréhension.

— Ce que je vais faire ? Contacter mon patron à la Unity Protect et lui annoncer que la mission pour laquelle vous m’avez engagé est terminée.

Un tic réprobateur tordit le coin des lèvres du marquis. Son regard partit suivre le cours du fleuve, insondable. Arno, l’esprit tranquille, ne dit rien ; comme il était agréable de faire mariner Sade à son tour !

— Ton patron… fit mine de réfléchir le marquis, relevant le menton. Parles-tu de cette vieille gargouille barbue prête à cracher du feu ?

Arno rit de bon cœur.

— Faut-il que vous soyez fou pour être allé le défier sur son propre terrain… Il m’a raconté que vous étiez nu.

— J’ai cru affronter ma mort prochaine, déclama Sade d’un air dramatique.

Il continuait d’éviter le regard d’Arno. Ce dernier lui donna un petit coup de coude et enfin les yeux bleus s’offrirent à lui.

— Je vais aller voir Bellec… et lui dire que vous avez une nouvelle mission pour moi.

— Vraiment ?

Le petit sourire en coin était de retour.

— Hm-hm, opina Arno avec un petit air suffisant. Je dois rester avec vous.

— Pour me protéger ?

— Vous surveiller. On ne peut pas laisser quelqu’un d’aussi scandaleux que vous se balader en toute liberté.

— On ne le peut certainement pas, approuva Sade en secouant la tête.

— La durée reste indéterminée.

— Tiens donc ?

— Ça prendra peut-être des siècles.

— Cela risque de me coûter cher.

— Vous me paierez en nature.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient épaule contre épaule. Sade n’eut qu’à pencher la tête pour chuchoter à son oreille :

— Je l’espère bien. Je n’ai pas pu tenir ma promesse de samedi soir.

Arno fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

— Votre promesse ?

— Je t’avais dit que je te prendrai sauvagement sur mon lit et que je ne te quitterai plus jamais, susurra-t-il férocement entre ses dents.

Un petit frisson parcourut l’échine du jeune homme. Ils avaient dormi ensemble cette nuit-là, pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre dans le lit d’Arno, encore choqués de la tentative d’assassinat ratée de La Touche – hors de question de laisser Sade passer la nuit seul dans sa chambre. Il avait le sentiment que le marquis avait été encore plus affecté que lui ; pas parce qu’il avait craint pour sa propre vie, mais pour celle d’Arno.

— Attendez-moi chez moi, murmura le jeune homme. Je dois d’abord régler cette histoire avec Bellec.

Il glissa le trousseau de son appartement dans la paume de Sade, qui le contempla comme si Arno lui avait donné les clefs du Moulin Rouge.

— Ne mettez pas le souk. Je vous rejoins dans une heure ou deux.

— Dois-je vérifier que personne ne se dissimule dans tes placards ?

Arno lui adressa une grimace réprobatrice qui se transforma en sourire lorsque Sade lui donna un baiser sur la joue à la dérobée, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de l'agence.

***

Autrefois située à Saint-Louis, l’agence avait dû se résoudre à déménager à cause de divers problèmes techniques, notamment une non-conformité aux normes et des infiltrations d’eau répétées. La direction décida d’établir ses nouveaux quartiers à Bastille ; cela se passa peu après le renvoi d’Arno. C’était dans ce quartier qu’il avait d’ailleurs rencontré Pierre Bellec pour la première fois, bien des années auparavant, et que ce dernier lui avait proposé de rejoindre l’agence. Il l’avait ensuite encourager à prendre une chambre au Café-Théâtre pour plus de commodité – l’agence et le café étaient mitoyens (il soupçonnait même l’ancien hôtel particulier d’avoir appartenu à l’agence). Arno avait suivi le conseil de Bellec en attendant de trouver mieux, mais avait fini par s’attacher à l’endroit et y était resté depuis.

Le jeune homme passa la double porte d’un pas décidé, adressant au passage un regard insistant vers la caméra de surveillance pointée vers lui. Il espérait que son arrivée remonterait le plus rapidement possible à Bellec afin qu’il n’ait pas à attendre des heures ; il passait en coup de vent puis retournait illico retrouver Sade, point barre.

Il ouvrit à peine la bouche que l’hôtesse d’accueil lui fit savoir que M. Pierre Bellec l’attendait, et lui indiqua l’étage. Satisfait, Arno grimpa quatre à quatre l’escalier jusqu’aux bureaux de la direction. Comme dans l’ancien bâtiment, la pièce la plus importante était la salle de réunion où se retrouvaient régulièrement les têtes de l’agence, aussi Arno y entra sans perdre de temps à chercher le bureau personnel de Bellec. L’atmosphère y était confinée : les volets étaient fermés et la pièce baignait dans la chaude lumière des lustres. L’endroit était austère, à l’image de l’entreprise, chichement mais confortablement meublé.

— Tu y as mis le temps, merdeux, le salua la familière voix bourrue.

Bellec était adossé au mur, bras croisés. Ses traits durs étaient singulièrement adoucis par la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Arno referma la porte derrière lui et avança dans la pièce, maintenant une distance plus que raisonnable avec l’homme.

— As-tu mené à bien ta mission ?

— Si l’on veut. Le marquis a achevé son tournage, sain et sauf. J’ai dû neutraliser un type qui a tenté de le tuer, autrement rien à signaler.

Cela ne sembla faire ni chaud ni froid au chef de la direction. Pire, une ombre mélancolique flotta une seconde sur son visage, comme s’il regrettait que le marquis soit toujours de ce monde. Arno se demanda si Bellec n’était pas réellement fait de roche et non de chair et de sang.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit :

— Je n’ai pas l’intention de revenir à l’agence, déclara-t-il fermement. J’apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, par le passé tout autant que cette nouvelle chance que vous m’avez donné, mais… je ne suis plus l’ombre que j’ai été. J’ai tourné la page et me suis débarrassé des fantômes du passé. Aujourd’hui je peux simplement vivre.

A nouveau ses paroles furent accueillies par un silence glacial. Puis l’homme se décolla du mur et marcha dans la pièce, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Alors ça y est, déclara finalement son mentor avec un profond soupir résigné. Cette pourriture a fini par te corrompre, après tout.

Le sang d’Arno bouillit instantanément dans ses veines. Il serra les poings le long de son corps.

— Ne l’appelle pas comme ça. Tu te trompes sur son compte, Bellec. Et tu me connais bien mal pour penser que je puisse suivre un mode de vie contraire à ma morale et mes principes. C’est quelqu’un de bien. Tu devrais te réjouir pour moi !

Les yeux de Bellec s’agrandirent puis se baissèrent, graves.

— Tu as raison, petit. Tu es heureux, c’est l’essentiel.

Quand bien même Arno doutait de lui avoir réellement fait changer d’avis, c’était sans nul doute un premier pas dans la bonne direction. Le vieil homme semblait las et nullement désireux de se quereller avec son ancien apprenti.

— Je déplore que tu veuilles nous quitter, reprit-il. Nous étions véritablement prêts à te reprendre dans nos rangs.

Arno n’eut pas besoin de télépathie pour comprendre que Bellec avait été celui qui avait convaincu les autres de lui laisser une seconde chance.

— L’agence représente le passé. Un passé que je veux définitivement enterrer.

— Et comment comptes-tu survivre sans nous ?

— Je continuerai à exercer le métier de garde du corps, mais en free-lance. J’ai assez d’économies pour pouvoir me retourner au cas où.

Du reste il ne prévoyait certainement pas de vivre sur le dos du marquis. Exit pour toujours les projets chimériques de restauration du café-théâtre ou de déménagement dans un appartement plus grand, à moins de quitter Paris. Il devrait en parler à Sade.

— Je vois… C’est bien dommage.

Arno ressentit une bouffée de culpabilité face à la peine si peu commune de cet ogre renfrogné qu’était Pierre Bellec.

— Nous nous reverrons, dit Arno comme une promesse.

— J’y compte bien, maugréa le vieil homme. Et soit bien sûr que je retrouverai ton marquis et que je lui trancherai la gorge si jamais j’apprends qu’il t’a blessé de quelque façon que ce soit.

— Tu ne me crois pas capable de me défendre ? ricana le jeune homme.

— Tu es trop généreux, Arno. C’est ta plus grande faiblesse mais aussi ta plus grande qualité.

Arno posa une main sur l’épaule de Bellec et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

— Merci, Bellec.

Après quelques secondes, l’homme grommela dans sa barbe et se dégagea maladroitement.

— Inutile de m’inviter à ton mariage, déclara-t-il en lui donnant une tape trop forte sur l’omoplate.

Bellec le quitta sans autre au revoir, laissant Arno planté tout seul dans la pièce, un petit sourire amer aux coins des lèvres.

***

L’après-midi était bien avancée quand Arno rejoignit enfin Sade à Saint-Louis. Ce n’est pas dans sa chambre qu’il le retrouva mais dans la cour du Café-Théâtre, en grande conversation avec Charlotte Gouze, la gérante, une élégante femme brune d’une quarantaine d’années qu’Arno savait très efficace et redoutable en affaires. Cette dernière semblait rendue très enthousiaste par les propos du marquis, qui avait pris son air sérieux des grandes occasions et pointait du doigt divers points de la bâtisse. Arno arriva dans leur dos sans qu’ils ne le remarquent, absorbés par leurs messes basses.

— Qu’est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ?

— Je faisais valoir à Madame Gouze que cette demeure gâche son potentiel, expliqua Sade sans montrer le moindre signe de surprise face à cette entrée en scène impromptue.

Son interlocutrice hocha doucement la tête pour marquer son approbation.

— Les plus grandes fenêtres ont été occluses et certaines portes condamnées, fit-elle observer. Les pièces ont été subdivisées par des murs en contre-plaqué, mais la structure en elle-même n’a pas été abimée.

— En somme, rien dont un bon architecte et une équipe d’ouvriers qualifiés ne sauraient venir à bout, approuva le marquis. Il faudra également s’occuper de la cour.

— Nous devrions en discuter plus sérieusement autour d’un thé, monsieur de Sade. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous retenir, je vois que notre jeune ami s’impatiente.

— Je suis toujours heureux de vous voir, protesta Arno.

— Moi de même. Nous ne vous voyions plus guère, ces derniers mois. J’étais inquiète.

Arno rougit et baissa la tête comme un petit garçon qui aurait mangé des bonbons malgré l’interdiction de ses parents.

— J’espère que vous descendrez au café nous rendre visite à nouveau, insista-t-elle doucement.

— Oui, bien entendu ! Cela me ferait très plaisir.

Satisfaite, Madame Gouze sourit et lui fit la bise sur les deux joues. Puis, se tournant vers Sade :

— Vous savez où me joindre, monsieur de Sade.

Celui-ci s’inclina poliment.

— Elle a le droit de vous appeler « monsieur », elle ? remarqua Arno sur un ton malicieux comme leur interlocutrice s’éloignait vers le café.

— Je lui avais justement dit d’emblée que je ne voulais pas me faire appeler ainsi, se défendit Sade sur le même ton.

Arno fut subitement saisi d’un doute.

— Vous vous connaissiez ?

— Nous nous étions rencontrés le matin où je t’avais rendu visite avant de partir pour Saumane, confirma Sade. C’est d’ailleurs elle qui m’avait indiqué le numéro de ton appartement.

— Comment l’en avez-vous convaincu ? demanda Arno avec étonnement.

— Je lui ai dit que j’étais ton thérapeute et lui ai montré mon sac de croissants en preuve de bonne foi.

— Très habile, reconnut le jeune homme avec un petit sourire amusé. Maintenant, restons-nous là dans le froid à discuter de Madame Gouze où montons-nous nous réchauffer en haut ?

— Je suis définitivement de l’avis de nous réchauffer, opina vigoureusement Sade en lui tendant le trousseau confié quelques heures plus tôt.

Arno roula les yeux et ouvrit le chemin. 

— Alors, à quoi riment ces complots ? demanda-t-il en montant le grand escalier de marbre défraîchi qui menait aux appartements. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes riche au point de pouvoir racheter le Café-Théâtre, ses appartements et de tout restaurer en prime ?

— C’est pour ainsi dire une broutille, déclara Sade avec cet air supérieur qu’Arno avait fini par trouver plus attirant qu’exaspérant.

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement en entrant la clef dans sa serrure.

— Et dire que je dois pratiquement demander un prêt bancaire pour acheter une baguette de pain.

— Voilà ce que c’est que de vivre dans un quartier chic, rétorqua le marquis avec malice.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l’appartement et le maître des lieux referma la porte derrière eux. Enfin seuls. Mais l’humeur n’était pas à la romance, non ; Arno avait trop de choses en tête qui demandaient éclaircissement.

— Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous voulez rénover le Café-Théâtre, marquis ? Quel est votre intérêt là-dedans ?

Sade haussa les épaules.

— Redonner un peu de beauté et de vie à un lieu qui en a bien besoin.

— Aucun rapport avec moi, donc ?

Silence. Le marquis n’avait pu manquer l’acidité du ton d’Arno.

— Je veux te rendre la demeure que tu mérites.

Arno lâcha un petit soupir agacé. Sa fierté lui dictait de conserver son indépendance financière. A ses yeux, laisser le marquis lui offrir le Café-Théâtre reviendrait à faire de lui rien de moins qu’un gigolo entretenu. Toutefois il ne put totalement cacher dans sa voix le fait qu’il était indéniablement ému par la proposition.

— Je ne peux pas accepter.

— Je t’ai dit que ça ne me coûtait rien.

— Ça ne change rien.

— Tu as bien fini par accepter le costume.

— Ce n’est pas la même chose ! Alors quoi, vous allez prendre un marteau et commencer à démolir les murs pour me faire changer d’avis ?

— Arno !

Le marquis attrapa fermement le jeune homme par les bras, accrochant leurs regards. Le bleu lavande brillait d’une lueur décidée.

— Laisse-moi faire cela, déclara-t-il gravement. Pour toi… Pour nous.

— Non, asséna Arno à la force de sa volonté. Je refuse.

Sade relâcha ses bras avec un rictus agacé. Il planta ses mains dans les poches de son pardessus et se détourna nonchalamment du jeune homme, marchant quelques pas dans l’appartement.

— Tant pis, il faudra bien t’y faire. De toute façon, j’ai déjà prévu de mettre en vente la maisonnette de la rue Mouffetard ainsi que l’appartement des Mathurins.

— Quoi ?! s’exclama Arno, abasourdi. Pourquoi diable feriez-vous cela ?

— Pour pouvoir pleinement m’investir dans le Café-Théâtre, pardi.

— Vous venez de dire que ce n’était qu’une broutille !

Sade prit le ton du professeur s’adressant patiemment à un élève particulièrement lent.

— Arno, il faudrait être millionnaire pour racheter puis rénover une telle demeure. Malgré les apparences, ce n’est pas mon cas. Mouffetard et Saumane sont des maisons de famille. J’ai acheté les Mathurins à mon arrivée à Paris mais n’y ai pas de réel attachement, je peux donc m’en séparer sans remord. Mouffetard et les Mathurins devraient compenser le coût de rachat du café et des logements attenants, voire participer aux travaux.

Bien que cela rende la situation plus compliquée pour le marquis, le projet semblait paradoxalement plus concret. Cela lui faisait peur mais l’excitait également.

— Sade… Auriez-vous dans l’idée de devenir mon propriétaire afin de vous inviter chez moi à long terme ?

— Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

— J’attends de voir le montant du loyer…

— Rien, Arno ! Cette maison sera autant à moi qu’à toi. Nous aurons chacun un pourcentage sur les recettes du Café-Théâtre.

L’argument toucha le jeune homme. Un revenu régulier qui leur profiterait à tous les deux, voilà qui rendait l’investissement rentable pour chacun. Car il était bien évident qu’Arno ne laisserait pas Sade être le seul à placer ses économies dans le projet, si jamais il venait à se réaliser.

— Vous venez vraiment de prévoir tout cela avec Madame Gouze durant mon absence ?

— J’y avais réfléchi de mon côté, sans trop de sérieux. Après mon dernier long-métrage, mon intention était de quitter l’industrie du cinéma érotique et de m’essayer à d’autres domaines. Seulement, sans les revenus engendrés par mes films, impossible de garder autant de domiciles.

— J’ai aussi quitté Unity Protect, annonça Arno à propos. J’ai fait mes adieux à Bellec.

— Ce sera donc un renouveau pour nous deux, observa le marquis avec un sourire radieux. Et si jamais nous ne pouvons plus nous supporter…

— Sade ! s’offusqua Arno.

En même temps, il savait que le marquis avait raison d’être pragmatique. Tout pouvait arriver.

— Je ne fais qu’exposer une éventualité – détestable certes, mais pas impossible. Si jamais nous ne pouvons plus nous supporter, dis-je, alors je te laisserai le Café-Théâtre et je me retirerai en Provence. Tu vois, tu es gagnant sur tous les tableaux.

Arno croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

— Peu m’importe d’être gagnant ; je ne veux pas que _vous_ soyez perdant.

Sade cessa de déambuler dans le séjour et se tourna vers son compagnon, le perçant de ses yeux clairs.

— Si c’est vraiment ce que tu désires, alors il te suffit de ne jamais me quitter.

— Venez ici, ordonna affectueusement le jeune homme.

Sade vint obligeamment se placer devant Arno qu’il observa avec curiosité, attendant la suite. Arno extirpa les mains de Sade de ses poches et les garda un instant dans les siennes, laissant planer un petit silence d’hésitation.

— Enlevez votre manteau.

Le marquis s’exécuta à nouveau. Arno fit simultanément de même et alla accrocher leurs manteaux aux patères sur la porte. Embarrassé, il se rendit compte qu’il ignorait comment prendre en main la suite des évènements.

— Voulez-vous prendre quelque chose ? Un café, un…

Mais Sade était déjà sur lui, emprisonnant son visage entre ses longs doigts. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. 

— Déjà lassé de me donner des ordres ? demanda le marquis d’une voix basse et rauque. Dommage, ça commençait à me plaire. Cela dit oui, je prendrais bien quelque chose. Mais certainement pas cet infâme café de l’autre fois, non. J’ai envie de quelque chose de bien plus doux…

La réponse d’Arno se transforma en un gémissement avalé par les lèvres avides du marquis s’écrasant contre les siennes. Arno entrouvrit la bouche en retour et aussitôt leurs langues s’entremêlèrent dans un ballet langoureux. Sade profita de la distraction pour arracher le ruban des cheveux bruns et y plonger fiévreusement une main.

Rompant le baiser après ce qui parut être tout en même temps une éternité et un battement de cils, Sade attrapa le jeune homme par la taille avec possessivité et le poussa doucement mais résolument vers la chambre.

Le marquis renversa Arno sur le lit mais ne le suivit pas immédiatement. Il posa un genou sur le matelas avec une lenteur mesurée mais fébrile, comme voulant tester sa propre patience, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ; son regard enflammé semblait vouloir consumer son amant jusqu’à l’os. Arno crut même surprendre un léger tremblement dans les mains de Sade lorsque celles-ci entreprirent de défaire un par un les bouton de sa chemise, dévoilant peu à peu le torse musclé du jeune homme, rendu pâle en ces jours d’hiver.

Sade dégagea les pans de la chemise et passa avidement ses doigts sur la peau douce et tendue des pectoraux. Son regard devenait moins focalisé, sa respiration plus audible. Arno le sentait perdre peu à peu son contrôle, et il se surprit à en apprécier le spectacle. Les mains du marquis descendirent jusqu’à ses hanches, brutalement défirent la ceinture du jeune homme et la jetèrent au loin.

Arno la suivit des yeux. Le marquis le remarqua et lui adressa un coup d’œil entendu.

— Plus tard, les petits jeux à ma façon, ricana-t-il en tirant le pantalon en jean vers lui. Faisons cela dans les règles, je ne voudrais pas te traumatiser pour ta première fois avec un homme.

Etait-ce si évident ? La chaleur monta au visage d’Arno. Sade hésita, se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme pour se retenir de rire ou de glisser une remarque piquante. Se penchant finalement tout contre Arno, il murmura à son oreille d’une voix mielleuse :

— Né sous le signe de la _Vierge_. Voilà qui est à propos.

Arno savait qu’il devait se trouver à ce moment présent aussi rouge qu’une tomate. Se retrouver les cuisses à l’air de surcroît n’atténuait en rien son embarras, au contraire.

— J’étais certain que cela me vaudrait des moqueries de votre part, maugréa-t-il en resserrant ses jambes. Aviez-vous la secrète intention de m’humilier puis de me laisser en plan, ainsi débauché par vos soins ?

Les yeux du marquis brillèrent et son sourire prédateur découvrit une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées qui parurent à cet instant dangereusement aiguisées.

— Loin de moi cette idée, mon amour, ronronna-t-il en achevant d’ôter le pantalon des jambes d’Arno et l’envoyant rejoindre la ceinture au sol. Tu sais comme je ne veux que ton bien.

Il n’y avait plus que son caleçon bleu marine pour le couvrir et Arno n’était décidément pas très à l’aise de se trouver ainsi à découvert. Il saisit les poignets de Sade comme ses longues mains partaient à l’exploration du corps nu et appétissant, et les suspendit en l’air à hauteur d’épaule.

— A votre tour à présent, marquis.

Celui-ci dégagea ses poignets et écarta les bras comme une invitation.

— Je t’en prie.

Sade le mettait au défi. Très bien. Se redressant, le jeune homme déboutonna la chemise du marquis et la lui ôta avec une brusquerie toute maladroite. Il sentit le regard amusé de Sade posé sur lui mais l’ignora, absorbé qu’il était par les courbes douces du corps face à lui. Le marquis était peu musclé, mais il avait déjà prouvé à Arno qu’il n’était pas dénué de force pour autant. Il baissa les yeux vers le ventre rebondi, lentement déboucla la ceinture et la jeta également au sol d’un air qui se voulut désinvolte.

— Quel bon élève, railla gentiment Sade.

La foudre traversa l’air. Arno saisit son compagnon par les épaules et le plaqua sans ménagement en travers du lit. Abasourdi, le marquis le contempla avec de grands yeux emplis d’excitation approcher ses mains vers son bas ventre, pour enfin tâter les volumes à travers le tissu du pantalon.

— Arno…

Le jeune homme pressa plus fort sur l’entrejambe et le sentit immédiatement se tendre de tout son corps. Le marquis releva le menton et entrouvrit les lèvres, prenant quelques inspirations audibles.

— Ahh oui décidément, souffla-t-il, quel…

Arno déboutonna le haut du pantalon.

— Bon…

Il tira furieusement sur le vêtement, se débarrassant de tout ce qui pouvait constituer un obstacle avec la chair nue.

— Elè…

La fin du mot s’étrangla dans la gorge de Sade comme Arno approcha ses lèvres du membre déjà ferme de son amant et, après une seconde d’hésitation, l’engouffra lentement dans sa bouche.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de coups de langue expérimentaux pour que le marquis oublie toute maîtrise de soi. Arno gardait les yeux fermés, profitant pleinement de la respiration bruyante et saccadée de Sade qui se livrait totalement à lui. L’une de ses mains naviguait sans retenue dans les longues mèches brunes, caressant, triturant le cuir chevelu, encourageant le jeune homme tantôt à accélérer, tantôt à s’enfoncer plus encore contre lui. En tâtonnant, Arno trouva l’autre main agrippée aux draps et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

— Bordel de Dieu, haleta le marquis avec adoration.

Arno aurait souri s’il avait pu.

Sade se libéra finalement dans la bouche de son amant avec un long gémissement guttural. Arno se redressa péniblement sur ses genoux, les cheveux en désordre tombant devant ses yeux et la mâchoire douloureuse, mais assez content de lui. Le marquis avait visiblement apprécié sa technique – ou plutôt, son absence totale de technique. Il alla rapidement à la salle de bain se débarrasser de ce qu’il avait en bouche et revint pour trouver son compagnon allongé sur les draps, une expression d’intense contentement sur son visage. Sade se redressa comme Arno entrait dans la chambre, et l’attira à lui dès qu’il se fut trouvé assez près du lit pour saisir son avant-bras.

— Nous sommes loin d’en avoir fini, jeune homme.

Sade fit s’asseoir Arno à califourchon sur ses genoux et ce dernier passa ses bras autour de son cou.

— Pas mal pour une première fois, commenta le marquis avec son petit sourire en coin. Avec un professeur tel que moi, nul doute que tu progresseras très rapidement.

Arno roula les yeux mais souriait aussi.

— Je n’en doute pas, j’ai bien vu comment vous vous y preniez avec vos acteurs.

— Mais toi tu auras le droit à une véritable démonstration physique, rétorqua son amant avec malice.

— Vous allez vouloir me faire tourner dans un de vos films après ça.

— Sûrement pas, ronchonna Sade en resserrant son étreinte.

— Ah non ?

— Hors de question de te partager avec qui que ce soit.

Le cœur d’Arno fit un bond à ces mots.

— L’inverse est également valable, hasarda timidement le jeune homme.

— Mon trésor, je te l’ai dit, tout t’appartient désormais.

Il embrassa longuement son jeune amant puis poursuivit avec envie :

— A présent que en avons terminé avec l’entrée, passons au plat de résistance si tu le veux bien. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tous nos rapports restent unilatéraux.

Il tira sur l’élastique du caleçon dissimulant toujours l’intimité du jeune homme et ce dernier retomba sur le dos, tête contre les oreillers, permettant à Sade de faire descendre le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes. Son regard triomphant allait et venait le long des courbes musclées de son amant, le dévorant entièrement des yeux comme il n’avait jamais pu le faire auparavant. Enfin, il allait passer à table et promettait de se régaler.

Sade saisit Arno par les chevilles, doucement les écarta et vint se placer à genoux entre ses jambes. Il se pencha jusqu’à s’appuyer de ses mains sur le lit et baisa la gorge, l’épaule, le front du jeune homme.

— Je vais prendre bien soin de toi, promit le marquis dans un souffle.

Ses mains le saisirent sous ses genoux, le forçant à redresser les jambes et à relever le bassin. Sade introduisit deux doigts dans sa propre bouche en prenant bien soin de garder le contact visuel, puis se pencha à nouveau au-dessus du jeune homme et vint lui en glisser un entre les fesses.

La sensation d’intrusion qui suivit, si étrange, n’était pas vraiment agréable, sans pour autant être atroce. Les muscles d’Arno se tendirent immédiatement.

— Chhh, relâche-toi, tout se passera bien, tu vas voir… Voilà, c’est très bien…

Sade allait et venait de ses phalanges afin de masser et détendre les muscles, tandis qu’Arno s’efforçait tant bien que mal de suivre ses encouragements. Bientôt le marquis put ajouter un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Enfin, quand après de longues minutes d’étirements Sade jugea que son compagnon était prêt, il retira précautionneusement ses doigts et s’aligna à la place.

Au moment ou son amant fut en lui, Arno se crispa de douleur. Aussitôt Sade cessa tout mouvement et attendit que le corps du jeune homme s’habitue pour continuer.

— Arno… Puis-je bouger ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, mâchoire toujours serrée. Sade commença à se mouvoir et progressivement, la douleur devint plus sourde. Ses muscles acceptaient l’intrusion, apprivoisaient la sensation si étrange, si bien que Sade put s’enfoncer davantage. Plus en confiance, ce dernier accéléra légèrement le rythme et atteignit des régions encore non explorées, jusqu’à finalement heurter sa prostate. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui l’envoya dans une autre galaxie.

— Ahh putain, lâcha Arno sans le vouloir.

Sade ricana et dégagea tendrement une mèche du visage en sueur du jeune homme.

— Oui, Arno ?

— Taisez-vous et refaites ce que vous venez de faire, fit-il à bout de souffle.

Agrippant plus fermement ses jambes, Sade battit la mesure de ses coups de reins bien placés, auxquels répondaient les gémissements de son compagnon. La douleur laissait à présent place à une sensation de plaisir comme Arno n’en avait jamais goûté. Il planait littéralement ; mais quelque chose manquait pour que l’extase soit totale.

— Eh là, pas touche.

Sade repoussa le poignet d’Arno de son entrejambe, l’empêchant de se prendre en main.

— Vous êtes un monstre, gémit le jeune homme.

Pourtant il captura le visage du marquis entre ses mains et l’attira à lui pour un baiser humide et torride ; sa langue cherchait furieusement sa jumelle, ses dents accrochaient et mordillaient les lèvres du marquis. Ils rompirent le baiser échevelés et les yeux brillants.

— Un monstre que tu tiens à ta merci, mon ange, fit Sade d’une voix rauque et tremblante.

Ce disant, il saisit le membre délaissé d’Arno et commença à le choyer tel qu’il l’avait fait au château le soir du bal.

— Je croyais que c’était vous qui me teniez à votre merci ? souffla Arno d’un ton narquois.

La prise de Sade se fit plus forte, lui arrachant un petit cri étranglé. Les halètements d’Arno reprirent de plus belle au rythme des va-et-vient du marquis. Leurs corps se mouvant de concert ne faisaient qu’un. Agrippé à son compagnon, le jeune homme gémissait, appelait son nom, son prénom, en demandait plus. Ses cris répondaient à ceux de son amant, tel un écho délicieux et infini. Leurs corps pratiquement collés l’un à l’autre les réunissaient en une seule entité vivante, comme s’ils n’avaient qu’un cœur pour deux.

Arno cria quand l’orgasme le prit, suivi de prêt par son compagnon. Ce dernier se dégagea puis s’écroula sur lui. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, leurs corps moites enlacés l’un sur l’autre tandis que leurs respirations se calmaient peu à peu. Diable, cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu un orgasme pareil.

Au bout d’un moment, Arno tordit le cou vers la tête de Sade plongée dans les oreillers tout contre la sienne. Sa respiration était lente et régulière ; il s’était probablement endormi. Arno passa une main dans les cheveux défaits du marquis. Ce dernier se mit alors à grogner doucement et remuer.

— Fais-moi penser à acheter un nouveau lit, marmonna Sade en se repositionnant confortablement contre Arno. Celui-là est trop petit. Et puis, dorénavant je ne te ferai l’amour que dans un lit n’ayant abrité ni tes ébats passés ni les miens. La pensée que d’autres aient pu s’immiscer entre nous m’est insupportable.

Le jeune homme rit tout bas, continuant de passer sa main dans les cheveux longs et soyeux. Il fixait le plafond d’un air absent, l’esprit agréablement léger.

— Vous étiez sérieux quand vous disiez vouloir arrêter votre carrière de réalisateur ? demanda-t-il au bout d’un moment.

— Hm-hm. Je compte recommencer à écrire. Pas des scripts mais des vraies œuvres littéraires.

— De la littérature sérieuse ? demanda Arno, surpris.

— Sérieusement débauchée, oui. Que dirais-tu d’un livre relatant notre histoire ?

— Vraiment ? pouffa le jeune homme. Et quel titre donneriez-vous à ce livre ? Faites-moi rêver.

— « Les Folles et torrides aventures d’Arnold et Donald, de Paris à Saumane ». Ça sonne bien, non ?

Arno éclata de rire.

— Nous n’en vendrons pas un seul exemplaire !

— Comment ça, bien sûr que si ! Il suffira de mettre une photo de toi en couverture.

Le jeune homme lui donna une tape affectueuse sur la joue. Le marquis en profita pour saisir sa main au passage et y déposer un baiser. Puis son ton se fit à nouveau sérieux.

— A vrai dire, j’étais bien tenté de reprendre ces projets de guides abandonnés.

Arno sourit. Il était content pour Sade. Pour eux deux.

— C’est bien, commenta-t-il en toute simplicité.

Tout était bien. Tout irait bien. Le jeune homme tira sur eux les draps de coton, protégeant ainsi du froid leurs corps nus, puis resserra son étreinte sur son compagnon. Il sentait que, dans le creux de son cou, Sade souriait aussi.

Paisiblement, les deux hommes s’endormirent ainsi enlacés.

Le sommeil d’Arno ne fut troublé d’aucun rêve.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est la fin des aventures d'Arnold et Donald! 
> 
> Encore un grand merci à Lesetoilesnemeurentjamais pour la beta, d'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout le fandom! ^^
> 
> Et surtout, SURTOUT, a huuuuuge thank you to Izzy_Grinch for being so encouraging and enthousiastic about the fic (this actually helped me to carry it out!), and also for having the strength to translate it into English and Russian! Seriously you're amazing <3

Juillet.

Assis dans l’herbe du jardin verdoyant de Saumane, le dos contre le tronc noueux d’un pin parasol, Arno parvenait enfin au bout des quelques six cents pages aboutissant à la chute du jeune héros stendhalien.

Il referma le livre sale et abimé avec un sentiment d’accomplissement qu’il prit le temps de savourer, appuyant sa tête contre le tronc et fermant ses paupières à demi. Des tâches de couleur et de lumière traversaient les épais cils bruns et venaient danser sur sa rétine. L’air tiède du printemps méridional caressait agréablement son visage. Les cigales chantaient. Seule l’ombre du pin planait sur Arno telle la guillotine ayant scellé le funeste destin de Julien Sorel. 

Une figure floue se mut au loin. Elle descendit les marches du château et avança dans sa direction.

— Verdict ?

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, découvrant Sade en tenue estivale – ample chemise blanche et pantalon de coton vert pâle – à quelques mètres devant lui, mains derrière le dos et sourire en coin bien en place.

— Hm… Je suis content d’en être venu à bout, admit-il en étirant ses muscles.

— Au moins ce cadeau aura été bien consommé.

L’image de Sade lui offrant le paquet noir au ruban rouge, le lendemain de leur première fois, revint en mémoire à Arno.

« Vous auriez pu au moins en acheter un exemplaire neuf. »

« Il n’aurait pas eu la même valeur, chéri. » Et Sade l’avait embrassé sur le front.

— Rien ne t’obligeait à le finir, poursuivit Sade. Lire est sensé être un plaisir et non une épreuve.

— J’y tenais, ne serait-ce que pour mieux connaître tes goûts littéraires. Autres que les romans érotiques, je veux dire.

— Ça me fait plaisir mon cœur, mais ma bibliothèque ne manque pas d’ouvrages de toutes sortes. Tu aurais facilement pu t’épargner ce supplice.

— Il est vrai que je n’ai pas changé d’avis concernant Julien Sorel ; c’est un petit arriviste. Cela dit… je me suis attaché à lui, d’une certaine façon. J’ai même un peu de peine pour lui.

— Tiens donc, fit le marquis avec malice.

— Il ne méritait pas de finir ainsi. Et puis, même si l’idée de faire du mal à une personne dont j’aurais pu être fou amoureux me révolte, je crois que je peux comprendre que l’on puisse perdre la tête –métaphoriquement et littéralement – pour quelqu’un que l’on aime plus que tout.

Julien Sorel avait été stupide de s’en prendre à Madame de Rênal en lui tirant dessus avec une arme à feu, quand bien même celle-ci avait par dépit révélé son « immoralité » à son beau-père, monsieur de la Mole, jetant ainsi son ancien amant dans l’opprobre et compromettant sa carrière. Décidément, ces deux idiots écervelés se méritaient bien l’un l’autre.

— « Que l’on aime plus que tout »… Devrais-je me sentir flatté ?

— Hmf, renifla Arno, il faut que j’y réfléchisse.

— Tu es définitivement le plus sadique de nous deux, railla le marquis avec un clin d’œil.

Arno lui répondit d’un petit sourire de connivence.

— Tu sais, reprit le jeune homme, je crois que tu as commis une erreur de jugement…

— A quel propos ?

— Je ne suis pas Julien Sorel.

— Ah non ?

— Non. C’est toi.

Sade lui renvoya un petit sourire incrédule, un sourcil froncé.

— Tu m’en diras tant.

— Tu es aussi têtu que lui, prêt à tout pour accomplir tes désirs et quasiment obsédé par Napoléon, quoique dans un sens différent.

— Si je suis Sorel, alors toi qui es-tu ? renchérit Sade. Pas cette godiche de Rênal, tout de même ? Assez faible pour s’être laissé convaincre par son confesseur de dénoncer son amant.

— Pourquoi pas ? C’est une grande romantique, qui sait se faire désirer.

— Petit futé. Peu importe, en cherchant un peu nous pouvons nous trouver des points communs avec chacun des personnages de ce livre.

— Je le sais bien. Je trouvais juste ces comparaisons amusantes.

— Excuse-moi trésor, mais je me rends compte que je n’aime pas du tout être comparé à l’admirateur numéro un du nain corse !

Arno ne put que rire de l’air horripilé de son amant.

— Préféreriez-vous tenir le rôle de madame de Rênal ? C’est la plus âgée des deux, après tout.

Sade leva les yeux aux ciel.

— Aie pitié et laisse-moi au moins être Mathilde de la Mole. Celle-ci a du caractère et de la jugeote.

— Je ne te l’ai pas proposée justement parce que je me doutais que ce serait le seul personnage à trouver grâce à tes yeux, ricana le jeune homme.

Le marquis fronça le nez.

— Viens ici, ordonna-t-il en tendant la main.

— Oui Donatien, répondit Arno sur un ton cérémonieux.

Il leva sa main en retour et son compagnon l’aida à se relever hors de l’ombre du pin. Puis Sade tira de nouveau le jeune homme vers lui, le faisant basculer dans ses bras. Il encercla sa taille et murmura à son oreille d’un ton languissant :

— Redis-le.

— _Donatien_ ?

Le marquis ronronna de contentement et enlaça plus fort son jeune amant, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne.

— Ça ne sonne bien que lorsque c’est toi qui le dis, fit-il contre son oreille.

— Ça sonne bien tout court. Tu n’as pas remarqué ?

— Quoi donc ?

— « Dona_t_ien de _S_ade »… Allitération en _s_ ! s’exclama joyeusement Arno.

Le marquis émit un petit rire attendri contre son oreille. Il desserra son étreinte afin de pouvoir embrasser son jeune amant du regard.

— Ô toi, fit-il avec adoration. Comme je t’aime, trésor.

Arno lui offrit un large sourire en retour, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de penser _« allitération en t »_. Il vint frotter affectueusement son nez contre la joue du marquis et y déposa un baiser. Un petit silence confortable dura ainsi quelques secondes, puis Sade lui jeta un coup d’œil de haut en bas.

— Ce kimono te va à merveille.

— Pourtant, tu n’arrêtes pas d’essayer de me l’arracher.

Une lueur s’alluma dans les yeux de Sade.

— Il est évident que tu n’es jamais aussi magnifique qu’en tenue d’Adam.

— Vraiment ? fit le jeune homme sur un ton narquois. Bon, s’il ne s’agit que de considérations esthétiques...

Le marquis l’embrassa pour toute réponse, puis le prit par la main et le mena au château d’un pas tranquille.

— Charlotte Gouze vient de téléphoner, le chantier avance bien. Le café est presque rénové et se met déjà à recevoir des clients. Ils ont commencé les bureaux et cuisines du rez-de-chaussée et ont abattu toutes les cloisons des appartements du premier.

— Tout ça va très vite, s’émerveilla Arno tout en passant la porte vitrée donnant sur le salon.

— Tout va toujours plus vite avec de l’argent et des relations.

— Moi qui pensais que tes « relations » se limitaient aux cabarets et bouges de Paris. Quoiqu’il en soit, j’ai hâte.

— Comment ça, tu n’es pas bien ici ? protesta Sade sur un ton faussent vexé en attrapant l’autre main d’Arno, l’attirant à nouveau à lui.

— Tu sais bien que je considère Saumane comme notre Eden, se récria Arno sur le même ton. Mais la vie citadine me manque. J’ai besoin d’action.

— Je te rappelle que nous nous envolons pour le Japon à la mi août. Je compte sur toi pour m’assister dans l’écriture du guide !

— Encore un mois… C’est long !

— Quel garçon capricieux tu deviens, siffla Sade en lui donnant un petit coup de nez à nez.

— Si tu arrêtais de me gâter aussi, ronchonna gentiment Arno.

— Tu le sais, que c’est plus fort que moi…

Il déposa à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres et poursuivit :

— Nous pourrions monter quelques jours à Paris, histoire de voir l’avancée des travaux. Nous camperions au milieu des bâches de chantier, ça serait tellement romantique !

— Aah, ce que je donnerais pour te contempler roulant dans les gravats et la poussière avec tes fringues de couturier, susurra Arno avec malice.

— Mais non, écoute : toi tu t’allongeras par terre et je n’aurai qu’à m’installer confortablement sur toi.

— Bien sûr, suis-je bête, railla Arno sans cesser de sourire.

— En attendant, reprit Sade, nous avons plein de choses à faire ici.

— Comme par exemple ? Repeindre votre voiture ?

Le marquis lui donna une petite tape sur la joue.

— Je pourrais t’enseigner le piano.

Du menton, il désigna l’imposant instrument trônant au milieu de la pièce.

— Oh… grimaça Arno. Je ne pense vraiment pas être doué à ça.

— C’est par la pratique que l’on apprend et que l’on devient bon. Et je connais un bon moyen pour apprendre plus vite.

Arno haussa un sourcil, suspicieux.

— Enlève-moi ce kimono, ordonna Sade en lui jetant un de ses regards tout à la fois affamé et adorateur auquel lui seul avait droit.

— Apprendre à jouer du piano de cette façon ne serait pas plutôt contre-productif, au contraire?

— Je ne parlais plus du piano.

Un rire léger, à peine audible, passa les lèvre du jeune homme. Lentement, il commença à défaire la longue bande de soie enceignant sa taille.

Aucun des deux hommes ne toucha au piano.

Dans leur cadre doré, les deux amies paraissaient plus apaisées que jamais.

FIN


End file.
